Undercover Lover
by ur-only-hope
Summary: She was supposed to be there only to save the WWE Universe from evil. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. At the end, will she be able to leave the one person she's meant to be with? Details Inside. -Not intense AU story- Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter One

**I do not own any WWE Superstars, Divas or employees  
I will use past and present WWE Superstars  
All Superstars and Divas will go by their real names, unless noted otherwise**

**I know, I'm crazy to start a new story, but it's been stuck in my head forever! Got this idea when I saw GI Joe in theatres awhile back.  
It's not an intense AU story. It'll mainly be within the WWE.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

Chapter One - Where It Begins

On earth, there are two worlds. The _normal _world where everyone goes on with life the way they believe it should go. Then there's the _not so normal_ world where people who have special abilities and live their lives in both worlds. Both worlds cross, but the _normal_ world hardly knows anything about the other.

Within the _not so normal _world, power has become an obsession; an addiction. The powers of evil have evolved and are slowly taking over the _normal_ world.

That's where they come in: **Universal Elite**.

A group of _soldiers_, each holding their own special abilities to help control the evil that is spreading around the two worlds. Only a select few in the _normal_ world know of this group and with that being said, the _soldiers_ go undercover to rid the evil. Once that is done, everyone in the _normal _world memories get erased and don't have any recognition of what happened.

Universal Elite is ran by the best ex Lieutenants and Generals of military bases around the world. General Gebhardt is currently head of Universal Elite which is located in central Algeria.

His top agents:

**Sakura Yuri Ichijo**. Born in a remote village of Japan. Her father is a trained martial arts master while her mother is a psychic and fortune teller. As a child, Sakura only knew of the _normal_world by stories her father would tell her. At age fourteen, she was taken from the village to join Universal Elite. Sakura has been trained in every form of martial arts and was pass down the gift of mind reading from her mother's side. She is also training to use her mind to move objects. Physically, Sakura can go down with the best of them, but she believes in mind over matter.

**Alexander Devondre Davis**. An orphan, born and raised in Jamaica. His parents passed away in a deadly flood. Alexander lived with his grandmother for awhile, but just couldn't take it. Alexander is the type of guy that is always getting in to trouble and getting it to fights. It's more like he gets in the wrong place at the wrong time. At age sixteen, he was taken off the streets by Univeral Elite. Alexander's special ability is that he can sense others emotions and can read peoples auras. Physically, Alexander is strong and fast.

Sakura and Alexander are at the top of their class. And they're always partners on every mission. They are also the best of friends ever since they got recruited that same year.

Eight years later, they're at the top of their game.

As the earth turns, darkness slowly shadows it. Wall Street, current Military Services, the Music Business, Film Industries, the Fashion world. Their next target: Sports Entertainment.

\\

"Okay. Next time, let me book the guy," Alexander complained as he parked the truck near the entrance of Headquarters.

Sakura rolled her eyes, tossing her backpack on her shoulder as she stepped out. "You were taking too long. General Gebhardt said to get on it with this case. So, I did."

"I thought we established that I got this one," he replied, getting out of the truck too.

"You can get the next one," she smiled, walking to his side.

Alexander tussled her black hair a bit as the two walked into Headquarters and towards General Gebhardt's office.

"You'd think Old Man Gebhardt would give us a real case by now," Alexander groaned. showing off his badge to the guard so they could be let in. "I'm sick of these small, misdemeanor cases where we're only gone for like a day. We're at the top of our class. We need a real case."

"Our last real case, you almost killed the innocent," Sakura pointed out.

"But I didn't."

"Mhm. We're still on parole from that case."

"Again, my bad," Alexander exaggerated by putting his hands in the air.

"Let's just hope this meeting with General Gebhardt goes better."

Sakura and Alexander waited outside of General Gebhardt's office until they were let in. General Gebhardt stood in front of deck, all smiles across his face. Alexander and Sakura stood in front of him, hands behind their backs and smiled at their General.

"I heard the case went well," General Gebhardt greeted.

"It did," Sakura smirked, glancing up at Alexander.

Alexander pursed his lips out and took a breath before adding, "It went perfect."

"That's what I like to hear. I have a new mission for you two, and this time, it'll last quite a bit longer than your previous cases."

"Thank god!" Alexander exclaimed as Sakura just smiled.

"You'd like this one, Davis. You two are going undercover as new WWE Superstars."

"Yes!" came Alexander.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Professional wrestling. You know that thing on TV I showed you a few weeks ago?"

"That fake stunt? You want us to go undercover there? Who watched that stuff anyway?"

"First off, it's not fake. It's scripted," Alexander corrected.

"Same difference. Those guys give fighting a horrible name."

"On the contrary, Ichijo, Sports Entertainment is starting to become a large mainstream around the world. Especially the WWE. I've chosen you two to have this case because one, Davis is a fan, and two, you both have the skills to be professional wrestlers," explained General Gebhardt.

"I don't have to wear those... skimpy little outfits. Do I?" Sukura asked, scrunching up her face.

"Oh, you know you'll look hot in those outfits." That earned Alexander a good smack up side the head.

General Gebhardt closed his eyes and sighed, "I see you two still love each other just like the first day you met."

"She hit me then, too..." Alexander grumbled, remembering the first day the two met as he rubbed his head.

"It'll be up to Vince McMahon and his employees that determine your..." General Gebhardt turned around to his deck and grabbed a folder, scanning it over a bit. "Gimmick."

Sakura turned to Alexander and he grinned, "Our persona on-screen. Kind of like a character."

"Oh, joy," Sakura sighed. "Vince McMahon?" she questioned to General Gebhardt.

"He's the Chairman of the WWE. You'll be meeting him when we get to the states."

"We, sir?" Alexander asked.

"I'll be going along with you two for the first few days as your 'trainer,'" answered General Gebhardt. "Vince McMahon will be the only one who knows about our mission and our training group will be called—"

"Oh! Oh!" Alexander rose his hand and waved it back in forth as the look of excitement washed over his face.

"I wasn't asking for suggestions, Davis." Alexander sighed and put his hand down. "Our training group will be call Cobra Collision. Hailing from Japan in honor of Ichijo." Sajura smiled and stuck her tongue out at Alexander who just rolled his eyes. "Here are your undercover identities."

General Gebhardt handed each soldier a file and the quickly read it over.

"Scarlett Yuri Sota," Sakura read out loud. "I get to keep my middle name. How... original."

"Better than mine," whined Alexander. "Devondre Davis Alexander. Really, Gebhardt?"

"I don't come up with the cover names. You don't have to like them, you just have to remember them. Our flight leaves at o five-hundred, sharp for Tampa, Florida."

"Why Florida?" Sakura asked.

"That's WWE's official developmental territory is. Besides, you've always said you wanted to see a real beach."

\\

That night, Sakura was in her bunk, packing up for her next mission. Her hallway was pretty silent other than a few soft chatters she could her in her mind that was coming down the hall. She packed her formal uniform at the bottom of her suitcase along with any weapons that were needed. She didn't pack much since she knew the crew would come in a heartbeat when her and Alexander sounds for a fight.

"Stop thinking about me in those tiny little outfits, Slick, or I'm going to have to knock you unconscious and General Gebhardt will have to find me a new partner."

Sakura zipped up her luggage and turned around to the door to see Alexander leaning against is with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you'd miss me too much on the mission, Yuri."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "What are those?" Sakura asked, pointing to the papers in Alexander's hands.

"Well, since we don't know how long we're gonna be on this case, we need to get a place in the U.S."

"...why?"

"Cuz we're not gonna be able to come back here during our break," Alexander explained, walking into her room and sat down on her bed. "The WWE works at least four days a week. We need a place to stay. Since you love the water so much and we're stuck here in the desert, I got us a penthouse in Miami and a apartment in Stamford to be close to WWE Headquarters." Sakura sat down next to Alexander and he handed her pictures of the new homes. "It's all furnished, filled with food. We can move in... after we tryout."

"Tryout?" Sakura asked, putting down the papers. "Why does it feel like I'm going to be asking you a lot of questions?"

"Are you losing your mind reading powers?" Alexander asked in shock, jokingly of course. "We have to 'tryout' before actually being admitted into the WWE. We'll be wrestling against other wrestlers and if Vince likes us, we're hired. Since he knows the deal, he will, but we have to convince roster we belong there." Sakura raised and eyebrow and Alexander smiled, "Roster is known as the Superstars and Divas. You will be considered a diva."

"Great..."

"You gotta go easy on those girls. They don't have the strength or power as you do."

"I know that, Alex. You and I have fooled around before without literally killing each other."

"I'mma bet you a hundred bucks, you're gonna love wrestling by the end of this case."

"Deal."

\\

Sun shinning Florida. Sakura has only been to the States a few times, but never Florida. Most of her missions with Alexander usually took place in Europe or Asia. Sakura has only been to New York and Texas while Alexander has been all over on his solo missions.

General Gebhardt, Alexander and Sakura landed in the early hours of the morning and went over what was going to happen at tryouts. The arrived at at the FCW arena a little after breakfast and Sakura was stunned to see how mnay people were waiting for them. It's looked like most of the WWE Roster including a few referees and other staff members was standing on the out side of the mock ring as a well dressed man, Vince McMahon Sakura assumed, stood in the middle of the ring.

General Gebhardt and his "trainees" stood on the opposite of the ring of the the wrestlers and smiled up at Mr. McMahon.

"Welcome to FCW Mr. Gebhardt," greeted the Chairman.

"Pleasure to be here, Mr. McMahon. Please, call me Joseph."

_/I didn't know his name was Joseph.../ _Alexander thought and Sakura nudged him in the side. "Ow," he whispered. "Well, I didn't."

"Shush, Alex... I mean Devondre..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

General Gebhardt glanced at either side of him at his "trainees" and gave them a look before facing Mr. McMahon again. "These are my top wrestlers. Scarlett Sota and Devondre Alexander."

It took Sakura until she was ten years old to learn how to turn on and off her ability to read peoples minds. In this situation, she wanted to know what the roster's first impression of her. She couldn't help, but wonder what Mr. McMahon thought.

_/That little thing? My Divas can break her in half./_

Sakura scrolled and huffed. She'll prove him wrong.

"I have brought a few of my Superstars and Divas along down here to see our new recruits," explained Mr. McMahon. "Most of the men and women are still in the training division here at FCW. But if you two do well in today's tryout, you'll be bumped straight to the main roster."

A few of the wrestlers groaned and booed as they heard the announcement from the Chairman. It was unfair that most have been there for months, even years, while the newbees are just getting a tryout to get on the main roster.

"Scarlett. Ladies first," Mr. McMahon smiled, "You'll be competing against Dawn Marie."

Dawn stepped into the ring with a smile on her face. Sakura looked up at General Gebhardt and blinked. "A Diva? Really?"

General Gebhardt looked at her and to the Chairman. "No offence, Mr. McMahon, but Scarlett has been trained to compete against stronger opponents. Maybe one of your men can try to take her on."

"I'm well aware of that Joseph, but in the WWE, it's males against males and females against females unless it's an Inter-gender match."

"We can make it one," Alexander grinned.

"I'm sorry, Devondre. All tryouts are singles matches."

Alexander gave Sakura a light push of encouragement and she groaned. Pulling her sweatshirt off and tying her hair back into a silk ponytail, Sakura jumped up on to the apron and got into the ring. She shook hands with Mr. McMahon before he exited the ring and Sakura also shook hands with Dawn.

"Good luck," the vetrain Diva smiled.

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. _/I'll try my best not to kill you./_

Sakura tried her best not to over power Dawn. She even let Dawn give her a few shots, but five minutes went by and Sakura was getting annoyed. Sakura doesn't know much about names of maneuvers of technique, so, she did the only thing that felt natural. Sakura likes using her surroundings to her advantage. She grabbed on to Dawn and ran to the ropes for the swinging DDT right off the ropes. Sakura quickly went for the cover and Mr. McMahon started clapping. Guess no three count for this tryout.

"Very impressive, Scarlett. Is that your finisher?" he asked.

Sakura looked over at General Gebhardt who nodded at her. Sakura smiled and shrugged, "I guess so. I haven't really... thought about it."

"We can work on that. Very nice. Devondre? You're competing against Chris Jericho."

The ladies exited the ring and the men replaced them. Alexander's match against Chris went roughly the same as Sakura, but he let it out longer than hers. As his finisher, Alexander loves to use his strength even though he couldn't use his full power. A motified Clothesline and Irish-whip did the trick to knock Chris down.

"Scarlett. Devondre. Welcome to the WWE."

\\

General Gebhardt, Alexander and Sakura made their way to Alexander and Sakura's apartment in Miami later that day so they can get situated. The penthouse Alexander picked out was spacious and can easily be watched over in case of an attack. The duo hid most of their equipment and weapons in the closet near the bedrooms. Little things here and there kept stashed for back up.

After getting situated, the three huddled up in the living room for one last plan.

"Remember, you must go by your cover names at all times until the end of the mission," instructed General Gebhardt. "No one must no your real names."

"We know that, General Gebhardt," came Alexander. "Yuri and I have been doing this for years."

"Be careful with the nicknames, Davis," General Gebhardt warned.

"It won't be a problem," assured Sakura. "Remember? My cover middle name is still Yuri and Alexander's last name is, well, Alexander. I don't think Yuri and Alex will be a big deal."

"What happened to Slick?" Alexander asked a little hurt.

"That too..."

"Good luck to you two. Let's hope we can take this down before it get's out of hand. Call in every twenty-fours hours. I want reports. Stay safe, think quick, and don't hesitate."

"Yes, sir," both Sakura and Alexander answered.

General Gebhardt nodded and quickly left the two on there own. One minute later, Sakura and Alexander glanced at one another and smirked.

"We're in Miami, baby!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Yes? No? Hate it? Love it? Randy will be in te next chapter and things get interesting as you get to know the main character, Sakura. more.  
BTW, Sakura will be refered to as Scarlett and Alexander will be refered to as Devondre for the rest of the story... until the end. Gotta keep the code names.  
Now... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D Thank yous!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh, my goodness I made this an incredibly long chapter lol Well, I don't have all the ideas for the next chapters in my other stories so I decided to update this one :) Thank you so much to those who already reviewed and favorited/alerted the story. werewolf-fan-TEAMJACOB, DiivaLover & ShadowsFiction. You all are wonderful! Hopefully I can get more reviews in this next update? Maybe? Yes? Lol**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Read It

Eight years. Scarlett has been in this game for eight long years. And in the last twenty-two years of her life, she's never really knew the meaning of the words relaxation and fun. Until now.

Scarlett and Devondre spent the rest of the afternoon out on the beach, playing in the water and lying out on the sand. Eight years and not a true day off until now.

As the sun set for the day, Scarlett and Devondre sat on a large beach towel as Devondre quizzed Scarlett on a few wrestling maneuvers.

"Why can't I just do it?" Scarlett augured, "Why does there have to be a name to it?"

"Because. How else will the commentators be able to call the moves?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "The guys that sit at the table near the ring and announces what happens in the match to the people watching on TV at home."

"Well, that's unsafe. Aren't they gonna get hurt? And if fans are watching on TV, why do they need other people to tell them what's happening when they can just see it for themselves?"

Devondre threw his hands up on the air and got off the towel. "I give up! C'mon. Let's head back. We got a good drive tomorrow to Fort Lauderdale."

Scarlett turned around to watched Devondre and she huffed, "Why can't you answer my questions?"

"Cuz you don't accept my answers!" Devondre shouted back. _/She's so stubborn./_

"I heard that!"

\\

"Really? Vince just hired two new Superstars? Just like that?" Randy Orton asked as he got out of the rental with John Cena, Adam Copeland [Edge], and Matt Korklan [Evan Bourne].

"Yeah. Just yesterday," Adam answered. "I told you two to come with us to FCW. There was a reason why Vince called us there."

"It wasn't mandatory," came John. "Besides, it was our only day off in weeks. Randy and I wanted to kick it."

Matt looked over at Adam as the four wrestlers stood outside the arena, "They went to the beach to look for chicks."

"Dicks before chicks, Orton," Adam said, shaking his head.

"I'd prefer the term bros before hoes," Randy responded. "Anyway, what were they like?"

"Well, the guy is Jamaican as far as I can tell," answered Matt. "And the girl is Japanese... I think."

"Oh, a new Diva," Cena smirked.

"Down, boy," joked Adam, "From what I heard, she's looks like an angel, but fights for the devil. At they tryout, it looked like she was holding back on Dawn. From her trainer, she can take down any man, apparently."

"That's what they all say," John said, rolling his eyes.

"Where they train from?" Randy asked.

"Japan," answered Matt. "Company called Cobra Collision?"

All the men stopped and thought for a second. Not one of them heard of this company.

"Must be exclusive," came Adam. "The guy was pretty impressive as well. Took down Jericho pretty good."

"Did you just used the word pretty twice?" John questioned with a disturbed look on his face. "Man, I need to get you a dictionary."

"Coming from the thug," Adam retaliated. "And it's a thesaurus, smart one."

"Someone's in a hurry..." Matt stated randomly.

Everyone followed Matt's gaze out into the parking lot. A black and red motorcycle came zooming through the with a rider wearing a flowing, red dress with matching black flats and helmat. The men watched in confusion and shock as the motorcyclist parked in an empty spot.

Scarlett let the motor roar a few times before turning it off. She quickly removed her helmet and let her wavy, black hair flow down her back, just like her dress. Scarlett noticed a few men standing near the back entrance of the arena staring at her. Scarlett blushed a bit, tucking a few strains of hair behind her ear. Shaking her mind off the men, Scarlett looked around to find Devondre, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Really, Slick?"

Moments later, a G-Power M6 Hurricane Convertible came spinning into the parking lot and stopped right next to Scarlett. She just watched as Devondre stepped out, grabbed his bag and made his way over to her.

"Why do you always get the motorcycle?" he complained.

"You're the one who wanted the convertible," Scarlett pointed out. "What took you so long anyway? You left before me."

"I got... distracted."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "Distracted as in helping the innocent or _helping_ the innocent?"

"Helping the innocent," Devondre answered, rolling his eyes before placing his hands on Scarlett's waist, helping her off the bike. "Who wears a dress while riding a bike?"

"I do. Besides, I'm wearing leggings. I could have gotten off myself." Scarlett grabbed her bag from the back and Devondre quickly took it from her. Scarlett strapped the helmet on the side of it and smiled up at her partner. "Thank you, though."

"No problem. Even if you are wearing leggings, I'm not gonna let those guys over they have the pleasure of thinking you're giving them a show."

Scarlett shoved Devondre a side a bit as they made their way towards the arena. Devondre let out a chuckle before putting his arm around Scarlett's shoulder. The two made their way towards the entrance and the four Superstars watched them walk in. Devondre sent them a nod and Scarlett just simply smiled. Curiosity struck her as they walked by.

_/Wow, she has a cute smile./_

_/Damn. I hope that's not her boyfriend./_

_/Hmm... that guy doesn't look as big as he did yesterday. Must have been the lighting at FCW. I can take him down./_

But when Scarlett passed Randy, she couldn't read him at all. Scarlett kept her grin on, however, as she walked by with Devondre.

_/Are you okay, Yuri?/_

Scarlett waited until they were inside before answering Devondre. "Yeah. We'll talk later tonight."

"Why don't you want to talk about it now?"

"Cuz I don't want our co-workers to think we're crazy. It's our first day. Now c'mon. Let's go find Vince's office and see what hoochie outfit I have to wear in front of thousands of people."

"Correction, millions. Remember, Raw and SmackDown are broad-casted on TV."

"Oh, joy."

"Whatever you're gonna wear, you're gonna look great. Here's the office."

Devondre removed his arm from Scarlett and knocked on the wooden door that read Mr. McMahon. A faint voice called them in and Devondre opened the door for the both of them.

"Scarlett, Devondre. You made it," smiled Mr. McMahon.

"Wouldn't miss our debut in a million years," Devondre smiled.

"Good to know. I have all of your on-screen character bio right here."

Mr. McMahon handed each of them a piece of paper and waited for their reactions.

"I'm just going by Scarlett?"

"Yes. Your character will have a Japanese, school girl touch. You're wrestling attire would be like a school girl uniform, but touched up with a little more edgy and more sparkly. You're entrance theme will be 'Way Too Sexy Girl' by Ilya. We're going to make you a baby-face to start out with."

Scarlett glanced over at Devondre and he said, "Good guy. Fan favorite."

"Gotcha. What's your persona?"

"Devon Alexander. I'm going to be heel, the bad guy, very cocky, thinks very highly of myself and believe I'm the future of the business... which I am," Devondre joked. "Oh, black and gold. My two favorite colors. 'World To Burn' by Rev Theory... never heard of it."

"Oh! I have," came Scarlett, "I love that song."

"Now, you both know that I know why you two are really here," stated Mr. McMahon. "Although I am truly thankful for you both to be here to help out and you both are very talented athletes, I want you to take this career seriously. This business is a true family business and I've worked hard to keep it that way. You are here to not only keep my Superstars and the world safe, you are here to entertain, sale seats and merchandise. Stay professional and always look for the best interest in the company. You two are under my the WWE's name now."

"Yes, sir. You can count on Devondre and me. We always keep it professional."

"Up until the end that is," added Devondre. "If anything should go wrong, we will have to break those rules."

"I understand. But when and I that happens—"

"Professional," smiled Scarlett.

"Yes. Now, your gear is with wardrobe right now. Scarlett, you'll be sharing a locker room with the other Divas which is right down the hall, last door on your right and Devondre, I've assigned you to share a room with Randy Orton, John Cena and Chris Masters. They've been with the business for some time and can show your the ropes. Since you two won't be working together on-screen, you'll have two individual debuts. Devondre, since you had great chemistry with Chris Jericho yesterday, you'll be facing him in his Open Challenge at the beginning of the show. Scarlett, I see you're a pretty high flyer and I know your background with other forms of martial arts, you'll be tag teaming with Gail Kim in Diva's matches and with Evan Bourne in Mixed or Inter-gender tag matches."

"Who will I be wrestling with tonight?" Scarlett asked.

"Evan Bourne. He's facing Adam, known as Edge on-screen, and his on-screen girlfriend, Lita. Her real name is Amy."

"Gotcha."

"All right. I think that's everything for now. If you have any questions, feel free to come back to my office. With the new force exploring the world, I've taken liberty stay with my brands as much as I can."

"So there aren't any General Mangers for Raw and SmackDown?" Devondre asked.

"Teddy Long is still with SmackDown, but I'll be accompanying him every now and then. Starting next month, Raw and SmackDown will be joint shows so that we can keep an eye on all of the employees."

"Understandable."

"Good. Now, you two should go get ready. Here are the scripts for your matches. I advise you to go talk to your opponents and in Scarlett's case, partner too, to plan out what's going to happen tonight. Let's keep the fans on their feet."

Scarlett and Devondre shook hands with the Chairman and exited his office.

"Do you think you can get me Kelly's number?" Devondre asked, nudging Scarlett.

"You are such a guy, Alex... and I don't even know who that is!"

"I was kidding. I don't go for blonds. I'mma go find Chris." Devondre handed Scarlett her bag and began to walk down the opposite hall. "I think you should go find Evan. He was one of the guys we walked by when we came in. His real name is Matt, by the way."

"Thanks..."

One of the guys they passed by earlier. Scarlett wondered if he was the one she couldn't read.

\\

Scarlett went to retrieve her ring gear from the wardrobe stylist and went to the Diva's locker room to drop it off along with her bag. While she was in there, Scarlett met Amy Dumas, aka Lita, and Trish Stratus. They gave her a quick welcome and rundown of the locker room and business. Scarlett thanked them for the advice and asked where she could find Evan Bourne.

She made her way down a few hallways and came to a room that read Bourne, Rhodes and Miz. Raising her eyebrow, she took a breath before knocking on the door.

A guy with a hat opened the door with a smile on his face. "Oh, chick alert!" he shouted back into the room. "Everyone decent?" A few water bottles came flying at him and Scarlett stepped back a bit, amused at the action.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for Evan?"

Another slightly shorter man, one of the guys she saw before, came to the door.

_/The girl with the pretty smile./_ "That's me. You can call me Matt," he said, extending a hand.

Scarlett grinned and accepted his handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Scarlett. I'll be your tag team partner tonight."

"I'm quite pleased. I saw you yesterday at your tryout. You're really good in the ring. How long have you been wrestling?"

"Um... not that long. I've done many forms of martial arts. Devondre was the one who got me into wrestling."

"Oh, cool. Well, you act as if you're a pro."

"I guess I am now," Scarlett giggled.

"Do you wanna go over the match for tonight? I can text Adam and Amy to meet us at catering."

"I just talked to Amy. Her and Trish are up to something... I was too afraid to ask, but feel free to ask Adam."

"All right. Hold on a second. C'mon in. Meet a few of the guys." Matt took Scarlett's hand and lead her inside of the locker room which held more than just three men. "This is Cody. Over there is Ted and and Ron and the goof ball with the lame hat is Mike."

"Nice to meet you guys," Scarlett said shyly.

"So you're the new Diva the girls have been talking about," came Cody. "Wow, they didn't give you much credit. You're beautiful."

Scarlett's cheeks began to warm up. "Thank you."

"You know those others girls. They're just jealous to have new meat in the locker room. Uh, not that you're meat," said Ron.

"I get it," smiled Scarlett. "They just have to get to know me. Ask them again about their impression of me in about a week."

The guys laughed a bit and Matt came back to Scarlett's side. "Okay. Just told Adam to meet us. Shall we?"

Matt popped out his arm and Scarlett giggled, taking it. "Lead the way."

Scarlett and Matt exchanged a few questions on their way to catering and the two grew fond of one another real quick. Once the reached the area, the spotted Adam sitting with a few other men.

"I don't remember my text saying to bring Orton and Cena along," Matt joked.

"It's like they're glued to me," Adam joked back.

Scarlett laughed and Matt showed off his new friend and tag team partner. "Guys, meet Scarlett. Lettee, meet Adam, John and Randy."

"You're already on a nickname bases?" teased Adam. "It's nice to meet you, Scarlett." _/Of course, she got charmed by Matt. What Diva isn't?/_

"It's nice to meet you too, Adam."

"I don't mean to be forward," came John, "but is the guy you walked in with your boyfriend?"

"Alex? Oh, no. He's just a friend."

"Oh. Aight. Cool." _/Sweet! I have a chance./ _"John Cena, by the way."

"I think she got it, man," came Adam.

Scarlett hid her laughter before Matt spoke up. "Alex? I thought his name was Devondre?"

"It is. His last name is Alexander and I like to call him Alex. To me, Devondre doesn't really suit him." Scarlett turned her attention to the last man and smiled. "Randy, I'm assuming."

"Yeah. Good to meet," he smiled, extending his hand.

Scarlett gladly took it and locked eyes with him. Randy had the most beautiful, icy blue eyes she had ever seen. And when they touched, it was like static. It was when Scarlett released his hand, she realized she couldn't read him.

"Well, I guess you two can help Adam and me explain a few things to Lettee about the match. She doesn't know too much about wrestling," explained Matt as he helped Scarlett into one of the seats.

"And yet you're a wrestler?" asked John.

"I just got into it... a few months ago. Gebhardt said I was a natural."

Randy watched her and thought for a moment. Even though he wanted to, he didn't believe her in that statement. But he left it alone.

The men explained all the Scarlett needed to know about the match and about the WWE. Scarlett was intrigued. She didn't know the world of wrestling could be so... interesting. Maybe she will like this after all.

After quite some time, each man was called up to go do something or another which left Scarlett and Randy alone. Randy was slightly relieved. After talking to Scarlett about the wrestling buisness and about her skills, he wanted to know more. Scarlett, on the other hand, was terrified and thrilled at the same time by being alone with Randy.

A silence grew between them, but with smiles upon their faces.

"Are you hungry? They usually have pretty good things stocked in here for us," Randy suggested.

"Um, no. I'm okay. I shouldn't eat before a match anyhow. Might slow me down."

Randy nodded and sat back a little. Scarlett chewed on the inside of her cheek and avoided eye contact with Randy.

"You're nervous," Randy stated.

Scarlett glanced at him. "No. I'm fine. I might be a little shy, but I don't get stage fright."

"I'm not talking about the match. You're nervous to be around me, aren't you?" Randy asked with a slight smirk tugging on his lips.

Scarlett let out a small laughed and folder her arms in front of her. "You think you're so smooth, don't you?"

Randy shrugged, leaning forward a bit on the table. "I just call it as it is," he said slightly above a whisper.

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Scarlett's spine, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, Scarlett scooted out of her seat and got up. "If you would excuse me, Randy," Oh, how much he loved how she said his name with a slight accent, "I have to get ready for my match with Matt. Good luck in yours against Hunter."

"Thanks. Good luck in your debut, Scarlett."

Scarlett turned around and made her way out of the catering and to the Diva's locker room.

\\

Scarlett and Devondre's debut went very well. Both won their matches and it felt like the WWE Universe took them in nicely. After the show, the two retrieved to the hotel along with the other Superstars and hung around Scarlett's room.

Scarlett sat on her bed, an apple in front of her as she practice her telekinesis as Devondre sent their report to General Gebhardt. The apple began to bob up and down a few times before...

"So—"

The apple went flying across the room and smashed against the wall.

"Slick!"

"Sorry!" Devondre grabbed a paper towel and went to clean up the mess. "I thought you set it down already."

"I shouldn't try this when you're in the room. Last time I almost broke a vase on Carter..."

"Again sorry." Devondre quickly whiped away the mess and tossed it in the trash before standing in front Scarlett. "Do you wanna tell me what was up with your weird feeling earlier today when we walked into the arena?" Scarlett played with her toes a bit before Devondre took a seat before her. "Yuri? Talk to me. You're the mind reader, not me. I need actual words, babe."

Scarlett sighed and looked up at Devondre. She was always able to talk to him. Why was she being shy around him now?

"Do you remember the story I told you? About Talan?"

"They guy from you village? Yeah. What about him?"

"Well..."

Talan Jacobson. A stray that Scarlett's father found sneaking around the villages premises at the age of six. Her father took Talan in and trained him. Talan was also Scarlett's best friend. Talan was also the only person Scarlett couldn't read. Her mother told her that she will not be able to read the mind of her true love. Scarlett believed Talan was the one and he treated her that she was his only one. Talan trained along side Scarlett's father and kept his love for a Scarlett a secret because he was much older than her. A year before Scarlett was taken by Universal Elite, Talan turned on them and joined the evil force, breaking Scarlett's heart. Talan's abilities were strength and to block mind readers.

"... I can't read Randy's mind."

Devondre looked at Scarlett for a long moment before standing up. "Are you sure?"

Scarlett nodded. "I was alone with him at catering earlier and I was terrified to be alone with him because I didn't know what he was thinking the entire time."

"You don't think—"

"I don't know! Talan lied to me before. What if Randy is hiding a secret too? I mean, over the years, I've learned how to identify who is and isn't throwing off my mind reading, but what if he holds an ability that no one knows about? Not even he knows about? Half the people in the normal world have an ability they don't know of."

"Okay. Let's take things one step at a time. First, remember the packed that we made."

Scarlett closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't fall in love with the innocent."

"Exactly."

"But what if he's the one, Alex?"

"What are you going to do after this mission, Yuri?" Devondre questioned back. "At the end of this, we have to erase his memory. He won't remember who you are."

"I know that, Alex! But—"'

"No buts, Yuri. You know the drill. You know what goes on when we got into this."

"Yeah... but how long are we in this, Slick?"

The two looked at each other for a long time before a knock on the door disturbed their silence. Devondre opened it to see Randy standing there. Randy raised and eyebrow as he looked at the clipboard in his hand and Devondre returned the expression.

"Can I help you?" Devondre asked.

"I thought this was Scarlett's room."

Scarlett leaned over and waved. "Hi, Randy."

Randy slowly waved back and looked back up at Devondre. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on room check duty for the week."

"What are we? High schoolers on a field trip?"

"Don't ask me. Vince have been on a strict enforcement lately to keep us all in line. Not my idea. I'm sure you'll get a call to be on duty one of these weeks. Why are you in Scarlett's room?"

"We were just talking," answered Scarlett. "He was just leaving. Good night, Slick."

"Yeah... good night, Yuri." Devondre gave Randy another look before passing him in the doorway and made his way next door. "As you can see, I'm walking into my room so you don't have to check on me."

"Good to know..."

Devondre walked into his room and Randy turned his attention back to Scarlett. She looked so adorable in her PJs and her hair up in a messy bun. She sat with her legs crossed and a smile on her soft face.

"Your job doesn't involve you tucking me in, does it?" Scarlett asked.

"No, but I can if you want me too," Randy replied with a smirk.

"I'll be okay. Good night, Randy."

"Good night, Scarlett."

Randy watched as Scarlett got under the covers and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. With on last glance, Randy closed her door and made his way down the hall with the image of her in his mind.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? I can't promise every chapter will be this long. I just had to get all of this out there. So, tell me what you think! Am I crazy to be writing this kinda story or am I just crazy? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three - Human Curiosity

Scarlett woke up with the slight feeling of irritation within her. Today was going to be fantastic. As she collected her thoughts while still lying in bed, her cell phone began to buzz on the nightstand.

"Slick..." she sighed.

Reaching over, Scarlett picked up her phone and read the latest text message.

[Got big news 4 u b4 breakfast n b4 we head 2 the gym. Pak lite. We gonna head bak 2 the hotel b4 the show 2nite. B by 2 getcha in 20. xxSlick]

A small smile came to Scarlett's face and she decided to get up. She hopped straight into the shower and change into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She packed up her duffel bag and grabbed her cell and wallet when there was a knock at the door. Checking the clock on the nightstand, she grinned.

"He always had good timing when it came to food."

Scarlett picked up her key-card and was out the door to see a smiley Devondre. "Guess what I have..." he sang.

"A donut?"

"No..." Devondre lifted his bag up a bit and unzipped it so that Scarlett could peak inside.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You robbed the office in the hotel?"

"No. They're files on every single employee in this company. You know what we're doing tonight on the plane!"

"Nice," Scarlett smiled, "I love your sticky fingers. How did you get all these?"

"For me to know and you to find out eventually."

"You always say that..." she groaned as the two began to walk down the hall.

Devondre took Scarlett's bag off her shoulder and she thanked him with a smile. "What are you craving for breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh... I do want that donut, but how hungry are you?"

Devondre stopped and Scarlett kept walking until she realized she was going along. She turned around and he gave Scarlett a 'duh' look. "Yuri. It's me."

"Right. Denny's?"

"I was thinking IHop. They have better pancakes."

"They're the International House of Pancakes..."

"My point exactly. Pancakes!"

Scarlett giggled and tugged Devondre back down the hallway.

\\

Maybe a full breakfast for Devondre was a bad idea. But he's a big boy, He got through it. Devondre and Scarlett separated into different locker rooms as they changed for their mid-morning work out. As they stepped out into the main work out room, they were surprised to see some of their co-workers there too, catching a morning work out.

"Well, there goes my plan on talking about the mission this morning..." Devondre announced, glancing around the room.

Scarlett place a hand on his arm and smiled. "All good. Don't think I'd be able to focus on the work out if I do. Try not to out dude everyone..." she groaned.

"Hey, Dre! Over here!&" The two looked across the room to see Cena wave Devondre over.

"Dre?" Scarlett questioned with a smile. "You guys going by nicknames already?"

"Don't give me that. I heard Matt's been calling you Lettee."

"Fine. I'll shut up. Get back together in two hours?"

"Got it."

Devondre left a small kiss on Scarlett's temple before joining the other men on the machines. Scarlett took another glance around to find any of the Diva's to see if she could get some dirty on her employees, but the gym was filled with men. That's when she locked eyes with Randy. He didn't bother to look away when she caught him staring. Instead a smile crawled on his face and a light blush crawled on hers. Tucking her bangs behind her ear, Scarlett made her way over towards the matted area of the gym and sat down. She sat facing away from the room and she closed her eyes.

Randy watched Scarlett the entire time as him and Matt walked over to join John and Devondre.

Thnking about having a little fun with the guys, Devondre turned to Matt and grinned. "Hey, Korklan. Bet you twenty bucks that you can't scare Scarlett."

Matt raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"No one has ever been able to sneak up on Yuri. She always knows when someone is coming up behind her."

"No one?" John asked, not believing his new buddy.

"No one. I'm dead serious."

"We'll see about that," Matt smiled. "Twenty bucks?"

"Twenty bucks," Devondre confirmed.

"You're on."

Matt and Devondre shook hands and Matt carefully took off his shoes. Randy made a weird face and Matt just motioned them all to shush.

Scarlett sat quietly, trying to clear her mind of any thoughts and feelings.

_/Easiest twenty bucks ever./_

Scarlett peaked an eye open and then closed it again. A smirk formed on her lips and right before Matt was about to touch her...

"Don't even think about it, Matty or you'll end up flat on your back on the mat."

"How'd you—"

Scarlett tilted her head back and smiled at the High Flyer, "Call it a gift. Sorry. You owe Alex twenty."

"You have super hearing too?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"No. He just does this every time we meet new people. Sorry. Should have warned you."

"You gotta teach me your skills, little lady."

Matt pointed a her with a smile as he made his way back to the group of male wrestlers. Scarlett turned around, facing the group of people now, so she wouldn't get anymore random acts of disturbance, attempting to sneak up behind her.

Letting her mind go to ease again, Scarlett crossed her legs and closed her eyes, letting out a slow, deep breath. She soon heard footsteps coming close to her. Scarlett opened her eyes and found Randy walking over. He stopped right in front of her and sat down.

"Why are you sitting in the middle of the gym?" he asked.

"Technically, _we're_sitting on the side of the gym," Scarlett smiled sweetly. Randy chuckled and shook his head as Scarlett smiled at him. "I'm exercising."

"Exercing? Sweetheart, you're sitting on the ground, not moving."

"I'm exercising my mind." Randy raised an eyebrow and Scarlett sighed. "You can't just exercise your body. You have to be in shape physically and mentally. I have to be in the right state of mind before I work out my body. Devondre does it too, except he does his mental work out after his physical one. Kinda like a cool down for him. This is like a warm up for me."

Randy just stared at Scarlett blankly and she smiled. She reached up behind her and pulled her scrunchy, letting her dark hair flow down freely. Randy's breath got caught in his throat as he studied her actions. Scarlett shook her hair out a bit and held her hair tie firmly in her grip.

"Study my scrunchy."

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Trust me, Orton. Study my scrunchy." It was Randy's turn to let out a sigh, but he followed Scarlett's instructions. "Study where it is on my hand. Study where my hand is."

"Okay..."

"Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything weird to you." Randy did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Now, without looking, touch my hair scrunchy with your hand."

"How can I with my eyes closed?"

"You studied where my scrunchy and hand was, didn't you?"

He didn't reply. Instead, Randy reached forward, but instead, he reached a little too far and touched Scarlett's nose.

She leaned back a bit, laughing at Randy's actions and he just had a look of horror.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" he asked, reaching for her face again, but fully aware of where his hands were landing.

Scarlett giggled a bit more before nodding, "I'm fine. But see, you gotta exercise your mind along with your body. It can help really well in the ring when you study where everything is."

"I know where everything in the ring is," Randy retorted. "I was borned and raised for wrestling." Scarlett shrugged and Randy ask, "And you can do that?"

"Yes," Scarlett answered proudly.

"Prove it," he challenged.

"Fine," she smiled. "What do you want me to—"

"Touch my hand." Randy held his hand up and rested his elbow on his leg. "Place your hand against mine. Palm to palm. Fingers to fingers."

Scarlett peered at his hand and back to his piercing blue eyes. Randy shrugged and smiled and Scarlett scanned back to study Randy's hand. Moments later, Scarlett closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her right hand, reflecting Randy's left. She carefully inched her hand closer and Randy just watched.

The second they touched, a spark of electricity struck them both and Scarlett shot her eyes open. Even though Randy's hand was clearly much larger than hers, Scarlett was palm to palm, fingers to fingers. The connected jolt made Scarlett want to pull away, but there was something about Randy's magnitude that kept her from moving. In fact, it wanted her to move in closer. All that Randy wanted to do was capture Scarlett's delicate hand in his hand and just hold it. And then place their hands next to his heart so she could feel the effect she was causing on him. Without even thinking, their hands rotated ever so slightly and it took everything in each others will to not lace them together.

Scarlett quickly shook her thoughts out and pulled away from Randy with a smile on her face.

"Told you. Mind over matter."

Randy hesitated before letting out a low chuckle, "You got me, babe. Think I might have to take on your new work out technique."

"Feel free. And trust me, the more mentality you gain, the better your physicality."

Randy nodded before getting up on his feet and offered a hand.

"Now that you showed me your work out, time to show me mine."

Scarlett's eyes widen and shook her head. "Oh, no. I know what you guys do for a work out. I'm not out on to be killed within the first three days signing with the company."

Randy laughed and kept his hand out. "Don't worry. We do everything in moderation. Today is abs."

Scarlett thought about it and kept her eyes on his hand. A smile appeared and she gladly took it, getting up on her and following Randy to the other wrestlers.

\\

The Househow that night came faster than Scarlett expected it to. She had a minimal match for the night. A Tag Team match with Gail Kim against LayCool. This should be fun. But being the _spy_ that she is, Scarlett gathered up her things and made her way to the Men's locker room.

Scarlett firmly knocked on the door and a smiling Chris Masters' opened it. "Good evening, Scarlett."

"Hey, Chris. Is Devondre in here?"

Chris opened the door all the way and Scarlett looked into see Devondre, John and Randy sitting around, chatting with each other. Devondre just waved and Chris motioned her to come in.

"Hey. Um... would you guys mind if I got ready in here? I have a hunch that the Diva's are... planning an initiation..." Scarlett said shyly.

"No! No!" Randy and John said at once.

Devondre rolled his eyes and got up from his seat and walked over to his friend.

"Might be a good call. I saw Melina walk in awhile ago with a lot of packets of pudding..."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and she could hear John and Chris screaming in the minds. Shaking away their dirty thoughts, Devondre laughed at her facial expression and lead her towards the back of the locker room.

"You can crash our room anytime you need, Yuri. You guys don't mind, right?"

"Nope!" the rest of the room relied.

"Bathroom's that way. Umm..." _/Be sure to lock the doors, Yuri./_

Scarlett smiled and kissed Devondre's cheek. "Thanks, Slick. Thanks, guys. I won't take too long. Promise."

_/Baby, you can take all the time in the world to get ready if it means you'll be dressed in those.../_

Scarlett quickly shut off the incoming thoughts and stepped inside the bathroom. And she thought Cena was bad... She tried to forget everything she heard that came from John and Chris and changed into her little black and red shirt with black, knee high boots that looked like stalkings with a little red bow on the sides and red lacing. Scarlett swiftly pulled on a white dress shirt and tied it off a bit above her mid-section. Searching through her bags for her tie and hair clips, she sighed. She forgot to pack it in her bag. She can do without her hair clips, but the tie was part of her attire.

Scarlett packed her bag up with her street clothes and zipped it up. She grabbed her make-up pack from the smaller pocket of her duffel and walked out of the room to see more people now in there along with the four men.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Matt commented as she walked out of the bathroom.

A small blush came to her face as she set her things next to the corner table with a mirror on the wall.

"Thanks, Matty." Scarlett looked around the room and spotted a little brunette sitting next to Randy and a blonde sitting next to John. "Um, hi," she waved.

"Oh, where are our manners," John chuckled. "Scarlett, this is Janie," he smiled at the blonde. "She works in the techie truck."

"And this is Violet. She's one of the photographer," Randy grinned at the brunette next to him. A moment passed and she let out a small cough. Randy seemed hesitant, but then continued, "and is my girlfriend."

That statement flushed the color out of Scarlett's cheeks. Randy had a girlfriend.

She put on a warm smile and responded, "It's nice to meet you both."

Randy studied Scarlett's answer and thought for a moment. She turned around to the mirror and started applying her make-up and she could feel Randy's eyes on her. She quickly finished up and placed everything back into her duffel bag. She turned around to see the guys chatting a bit and Scarlett noticed Randy still staring.

"Hey, guys? Does anyone have a tie I can barrow? I kinda need it for this outfit," she giggled. "Red or black would be best."

"I have one," Randy answered. Scarlett felt her heart drop as Randy got up from his seat and went to rummage through his things. He pulled out a stripped red and black tie, what a coincidence, and he walked over to her. "Does it need to be tied?"

"Loosely..." she replied.

"May I?"

"Sure."

Randy placed the silky material around Scarlett's neck and began to tie it. Scarlett kept her eyes on his face as Randy kept his eyes on the tie and his hands. The room soon fell silent and Scarlett caught on quick.

"Thanks, Randy. I... should go find Gail. Is it okay if I leave my things here?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"We'll keep it away from those crazy Divas," John chuckled.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you later."

Scarlett quickly moved passed Randy and headed out the door. But she barely made it passed the second locker room in the hallway before Devondre caught up with her.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone might be dense, but it's me, Yuri." He grabbed her by the arms and looked dead in Scarlett's eyes. "Be careful around him, Suakra."

"Shh!" she shushed him.

"We don't know what he has. For all we know, he could be the reason why we're here."

"Get real, Alex. Randy's been apart of this business for years. He's a, what, generation star or something like that—"

"I know, Yuri. But you know the force. They could be manipulating him if he has an ability or they planted on him cuz they feel like he's the future of the business and will use him—"

"I get it, Slick. I'll be careful."

Scarlett turned around started off down the hallway, leaving Devondre fell a tad guilty and irritated.

"Yuri!"

"We'll talk after the show, Alex."

\\

Scarlett was one of the few left at the arena after the show. She wanted to help the crew clear out and she wanted to get to know them better.

Most of the Superstars and crew workers were already on the road or on a plane to the next destination or a quick visit home. Since Scarlett and Devondre took their personal vehicles to Fort Lauderdale, they had to drive them back to Miami before they fly off to California.

Devondre was already off to the penthouse. He said he'd meet Scarlett there and check in with the General.

After saying her last goodbyes to the crew, Scarlett made her way to the parking lot to her bike. At the same time, John, Randy, Cody and Ted walked out from the other exit to their rental. Scarlett sent the men a little wave which they all responded with a head nod, smile or a wave back.

Devondre took her duffel bag so all that Scarlett had to strap on her bike was her purse. Scarlett unclipped her helmet from it's holder and she noticed Randy making his way towards her. She placed her helmet on her hip and smiled.

"You seem to really like approaching me today, don'tcha, Orton?"

Randy chuckled, standing a few feet away from her, resting an arm on the handles of the bike. "What can I say? I'm just attracted to you. Scarlett tilted her head and Randy's eyes widen, wishing he reworded that. "Uh... nice bike. Ducati Multistrada 1200 S Touring?"

Scarlett looked at him impressed. "Yeah. Exactly that. You know bikes?"

"Only a little. Is the bike yours?"

"Yeah. It uh, was a gift."

"Nice. Are you riding it home?"

"Yup. Alex took the car back. I'm taking the motorcycle. We're gonna check the penthouse and take a cab back up to catch the flight."

"Isn't that a waste of time taking the car and bike up?"

"We wanted to test them out."

Randy nodded, glancing at the bike. "You and Dre are taking the 11:45 flight to LA, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be okay if I come with you and try out this baby?"

Scarlett thought for a second as her heart went pitter patter. She did have an extra helmet, but was it this a good idea?

"What about your bags?" Scarlett asked.

"All in the rental. The guys can check my things in."

"Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

"I'm sure she won't mind... as long as she doesn't know about it."

Scarlett laughed as she handed the extra helmet. Randy motioned the guys to take off and he got on the motorcycle. He started the baby up and waited. Scarlett hesitated about getting on. Randy looked behind him and watched her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at Randy and back at the seat. "I've... never been on the back of a bike with anyone except Alex."

"It's okay, Scarlett. You can trust me."

Even though she couldn't read him, Scarlett could hear it in the tone of his voice. She nodded and carefully got on behind Randy. She quickly told him the directions to her place and he confirmed he knew where it was. Scarlett placed her hands on Randy's waist and the moment he took off, Scarlett slid a tad closer to Randy. She couldn't see it, but Randy was smirking behind his helmet.

Scarlett felt absolutely comfortable being around Randy. She hasn't felt that way around someone other than Devondre and Talen. But the whole time, Scarlett kept Devondre's words in mind.

The ride to the penthouse ended too quickly for the both of them and they spotted Devondre waiting outside of the building with a smile on his face.

"Orton. Surprised to see you, man."

Randy cut the motor and both him and Scarlett removed their helmets.

"I couldn't resist this baby," Randy answered. "And the bike was a nice ride too."

Scarlett playfully smacked Randy on the back. Devondre chuckled, walking over to them, offering Scarlett a hand.

_/Are you still mad at me?/_

Devondre gave her an apologetic smile and she just shook her head, no. She gratefully accepted his help and Devondre place his hands on her waist and lifted her off and on to solid ground.

"You splitting a cab with us, Randy?" Devondre asked.

"If you guys let me."

"Of course. The cab will be here in thirty minutes. Thought you might want to repack a few things, Yuri," Devondre smiled. "Why don't you two head up and I'll park the bike."

Scarlett's eyes widen and she stared at Devondre. "Uh, Slick? Isn't the place _extremely_ messy?" Scarlett mentions with a hint in her tone.

"Nope. I cleaned up. I'll be up there in a sec."

Devondre took the bike from Randy and zoomed to the parking lot. Randy looked at Scarlett and she motioned him into the building.

"I know Devondre's definition of clean so I apologize if the place is a total mess," Scarlett excused as they entered the elevator.

"All good. Understandable when your on the road." Randy glanced around the building trough the glass walls of the elevator and questioned, "How can you two afford this place since you just started out?"

Thinking quick, Scarlett answered, "It's all Devondre. His family is very... generous," she lied.

Randy thought about her responce and wanted to question her on it, but instead, "What about your family?" Scarlett look at him and then quickly away. "Too deep?" Scarlett nodded and then felt Randy's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Scarlett."

"Don't be."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I just haven't seen them in... years. Nor have I talked to them."

"Why?"

"... Long story. Kinda personal."

Randy put his hands up in defense. "All right. I'm sorry. We've only known each other for two days. I have no right to ask you all these questions."

"It's all right. Human curiosity."

The elevator dinged and Randy was amazed at how big the penthouse was when the doors opened.

"Whoa..."

"That's what I said when I first saw it," Scarlett said, leading the way.

"And it's only you and Dre?"

"Yup."

Scarlett found her duffel bag on the couch along with hers and Devondre's suitcases.

"Scarlett? I know we just established how personal I can and can't get, but I have to ask... what's up with you and Devondre?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You guys are always together and so close. He's always touching you, kissing you, taking care of you..."

"Are you asking if we're together?" Scarlett questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"Why would that concern you?" she smirked.

"Human curiosity," Randy shrugged.

Scarlett giggled and shook her head. "Like I've mentioned before, he's my best friend—my big brother. We've been thought so much with each other."

"So... there aren't any romantic feelings for each other?"

"No, Randy. There are no romantic feelings between Devondre and I."

With that, Randy believed her.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four - Innocent

Scarlett and Devondre sat a few ways from the other Superstars, looking over a quick run down of their co-worker's profiles seeing they wouldn't be able to look through the paper work when they were sitting next to Evan and Ted on the plane. The flight was delayed an hour which gave the two extra time to quickly scan the paper work without anyone really noticing.

"Huh... Orton use to be in the Marines," Devondre mentions.

"What?" Scarlett snatched the file from his hands and read through a few lines.

"Thanks... I wasn't reading that at all, Yuri." Scarlett blushed, scooting in closer to Devondre a tad so that he could look it over too. He shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Man, you got it bad."

"Do not!"

"Just from that proves it enough. I barely said anything and you knew exactly what I meant."

"Hate you..."

"Love you!" Devondre kissed the top of Scarlett's head and put an arm around her shoulders, looking over the file. "Hmm, looks like lover boy got discharged."

"Yeah..."

Devondre glanced down at Scarlett and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. We should put all of this away before someone catches us. We can look over it when we get to L.A."

Scarlett began to pack up all the files away and Devondre sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could read your mind, Yuri."

"Fron all the time we've spent together in the last eight years, I'm surprise you can't," Scarlett giggled.

"Speaking of reading... your aura has changed..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your usual purple, blue glow has shifted to a cloudy, white gloom..."

"Cloudy white? What does that mean?"

"Lacking consciousness, a cover up, denial..."

"Denial? About what?"

Devondre only laughed, getting off from his seat. "Oh, my Yuri. You might be one smart cookie, but you're so clueless when it comes to human nature."

"Thanks..." she scoffed.

"I'ma get us some coffee."

"And a cinnamon roll?"

"Sure thing."

\\

"You sure there ain't nothing going on between them?" John asked as she watched Devondre get up and left Scarlett alone.

"I'm sure," answered Randy. "She wasn't lying."

"How do you know?" came Adam.

"Trust me, dude."

"How did Violet feel about you hanging around Scarlett?" Matt nudged.

"I... didn't tell Vi..."

"And he doesn't have to," came John. "Not like he did anything wrong. It was just a ride, right Ran?"

"Right."

"You know, Randy, I'm purdy sure she ain't going anywhere if you stop staring at her," Matt mentions to Randy so that only he could hear.

Randy turned to Matt and looked at him in shock. "Huh?"

Matt shook his head and waved him off. "You are completely clueless, aren't you?" Before Randy could respond, Matt just walked away and towards Scarlett. She sat silightly to herself, planning with her plane ticket as Matt took a seat next to her. "Ello, little lady," he greeted.

"Hey, Matty."

"Why do lonely, lovely? Home sick?"

Scarlett giggled a tad, looking up at Matt. "I guess you can say that."

"What part of Japan are you from?"

"Uh... it's a very small village. Not many people know about it. It's uh, outside of Kushiro."

"Oh, well, how did you get into Cobra Colision?"

"Recruited," Scarlett answered quickly. Technically it was true. "My father trained me in many forms of fighting and um, one day I was in town and they spotted me..."

"Wow. Impressive. You've been with them since they recruited you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." _/Boy, he likes asking a lot of questions, doesn't he?/_

"Let me just say, for someone who's born and raised in Japan, your English is very good."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Give it up, Korklan. She's not your type." came Devondre with a a coffee tray in one hand and a box filled with treats in the other. "But you can have a pastry," Devondre offered.

Scarlett laughed as Matt huffed and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about. We make the perfect couple." Scarlett looked at him for a second before Matt released his hold and accepted a cinnamon roll from Devondre. "Sorry, Lettee. I couldn't resist."

"But you can resist me? Thanks, Matty," Scarlett joked.

"White chocolate mocha," Devondre offered to Scarlett.

"Thanks, Slick."

"I'll let you two be. Catcha on the plane."

Matt left Scarlett's side and Devondre took his seat right next to her again.

"I like him," mentions Devondre. "He's a good guy."

"I like him too, but he asks a lot of questions."

"He's just curious. I would too. I mean, everyone here pretty much knows each other from some sort of training school or somewhere. You and I showed up out of nowhere and joined the business."

"I guess you're right, but this time..."

"Hmm?" Devondre looked down at his partner and raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"I hate lying them. I know we've been on dozens of cases and it doesn't bother me to make up a story or two. It's just this time, it's hard."

"I know, but it's part of our mission."

"I know. I just need to focus, is all."

\\

The few WWE Superstars that took the flight to L.A landed a few hours before sunrise and yet, Scarlett wasn't tired. Devondre crashed right when they reached that hotel. Scarlett had to check in for him when Maryse was going around, making sure everyone was in their rooms. When the close was clear, Scarlett snuck out of her room with her cell phone and keycard. So much for going over the files with Devondre and sleep. Thanking heaven that she had day off, Scarlett thought this would be a good time to for a late night stroll. Sleep can wait.

Scarlett made her way down the flights to stairs to the lobby where she found a few of her co-workers chatting near the entrance.

"Well, guess I'm not the only one who snuck out of her room," Scarlett giggled as she made her way towards the group.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Cena asked.

"Nope. Think it was the coffee and sweets. What are you guys doing up?"

"We were going to play a few rounds of Ultimate Frisbee," answered Adam.

"Frisbee? It's still dark out."

"We got the streets lights," came Matt. "And these." Matt pulled his hands from out from his back, revealing a few glow sticks and a glow in the dark frisbee.

"Wow... you guys play a lot in the dark, don't you?" she grinned.

"You got it. You in?" Randy questioned.

Before she could respond, Matt place a glow necklace around her neck along with a few bracelets. "I guess so. Let's do it!"

The group of wrestlers went across the street of the hotel to a small park. They slipped up into two teams of five. John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Natalya and Christian vs. Evan Bourne, Edge, John Morrison, Scarlett and Kofi Kingston.

Scarlett got a little confused from the darkness and random glowing colors, but she got the hang of it. If the teams weren't designated by glow colors, Scarlett wouldn't know who she was guarding or running from.

A few games went by and Scarlett was having the time of her life. She had totally forgotten any source of stress in her life and focused on the present. That is, until she heard something.

"Shadows! Come back!"

"Don't run from me, Shadows!"

Scarlett stopped running down the field and looked around. The second she stopped, someone ran into her, but caught her before they both fell to the ground.

"Umph! Oh. Sorry, Scarlett." Randy. "Why'd you stopped running? The game isn't over."

"I.. uh... got tired." Scarlett removed herself from Randy grasped and backed up a bit. "Think I'ma call this one in, guys..."

"Scarlett—"

"Sorry. Have fun. See you all later."

Before Randy could catch her to stop, Scarlett got rid of her glow sticks and she booked it out of the park. Rushing to where she thought she heard the voices, Scarlett quickly called Devondre for backup.

"C'mon, Slick. Now's not the time for a cat nap. I might need help... damnnit!" Scarlett snapped her cell shut and waited around the corner of the hotel block.

Concentrating on where the voice had come from, Scarlett notice a woman sprinting down the street a few blocks away with a gang of men running after her.

"Shadows! Come back to me, my love!"

"Don't fight this! You know we belong together!"

"Get the hell away from me!" _/This always happens! Why can't I just get what I want and that be that?/_ "Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted after them. She rushed down the street and followed crowd of obsessed men. "Hey you stalkers! Leave her alone!"

Obviously, neither the men nor the woman listened. Scarlett sighed and kept on running after them. They all turned the corner and Scarlett followed almost running into the crowd of men.

"Shadows!"

"Where'd you go?"

"Come back!"

_/What? How'd she escape so fast?/_ Scarlett thought.

_/Finally... I got away./ _

"Gotcha!" came Scarlett. She glanced across the street and saw the woman hiding behind a corner. "Hey!" The women gasped when she realized Scarlett had spotted her. The strange woman quickly ran for it and Scarlett ran after her. "No! Wait!" Scarlett was hot on the woman's tracks and just when she was about to catch the lady, she turned the corner and disapeared. "What the?" Scarlett looked around, trying to figure out where the stranger could have gotten off to. She ran both of them into a dead end and yet, Scarlett was alone in the dark alley. "Ugh... always get the one who can teleport..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Huh?" Scarlett turned around to see the woman before her. Her piercing blue eyes struck out at Scarlett and she was taken back by the woman's tone. "I was trying to help you."

"I don't need your help! I am perfectly fine on my own. I did this and I have to deal with it!"

"Did what?"

"None of your damn business, now back off!"

Without another word, the woman leaped off and disappeared once again.

"How rude..." groaned Scarlett. "I was only trying to help."

"Scarlett?"

"Oh, no... Randy?"

Randy soon came around the corner with worried look on his face. Once Scarlett was in his full view, he let out a sigh of relief. "There you are. Why did you run off and down here?"

"Uh... I thought I saw someone, but I guess I was wrong..."

"You... saw someone?" Randy asked, not really sure if he should believe her.

"Um..."

_/I can't just let her get in trouble.../_ Scarlett heard. _/I have to help her. This was my fault.../ _"Believe her..."

Randy's expression quickly changed from suspicion to belief. "Oh. Okay. But I think it's time we head back to the hotel now. It's getting late and you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Um, yeah. You're right. Let's go."

\\

"She can teleport?" Devondre asked. He began to spread out their breakfast he ordered from room service for him and Scarlett on to his bed as Scarlett loosely looked over their co-workers files. "We've only came across a handful of them since our first mission."

"I'm not sure if it was really teleporting. She's either a teleporter or she's just extremely fast, like you," Scarlett giggled, taking a piece of toast.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know you haven't really used your physically ability on this mission, but this girl can move. One minutes she's running for her life and the next, she vanished."

"That sounds like my innocent..." Devondre thought.

"What?"

"Remember when I was late to the arena the other day cuz I was after an innocent? Well, I lost her cuz she was too fast. Even for me."

"I know, right? When I ran after her, we got to a dead end and she was nowhere to be seen, but she was still close."

"How do you know she was still there?"

"Cuz when Randy came after me, I heard her thoughts."

"Wait, you didn't say Randy went on after you!"

"One thing at a time, Alex..." Scarlett sighed. "Anyway, Randy was being suspicious and of course, I lied. He was about to call me on it, but the woman thought something and he totally changed his mind on it. It was like..."

"She was manipulating him."

"Yeah... exactly. How did you—"

"My innocent was doing the same thing to some guy and she then couldn't get away from him."

"That's her all right..."

"But how did she get from Miami to L.A. so quickly?" Devondre quiestioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know. But we better report her to the General. We don't know what team she's working with."

"Or she could be another lost soul, wondering what her abilities can do for her," Devondre pointed out.

"I guess... you'll think we'll see her again?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now c'mon. Let's get through all these files and eat up before the food gets cold."

"You don't wanna know what happened with Randy?" Scarlett asked, digging deep into Devondre's curiousity.

"No. You seemed to have it under control now. Next time, just be careful. You don't want to give away your position to the innocent."

Innocent. Randy is just an innocent.

* * *

**A new character? Is she friend for enemy?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewed, favorited and alerted the story (: I'm so glad a few of you are enjoying the story. I'm not much of a AU story person, but I'm enjoying writing it ^^ let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Why Us?

"Will you admit we're lost?"

"We are not lost!"

"Alex... we passed that same building twice. I don't think we're even anywhere near downtown L.A."

Scarlett and Devondre were going to meet up with a few of the other Superstars and Divas for drinks and dancing after the show. The two said they'll meet up with everyone later. Scarlett and Devondre decided to take a walk on their own to make sure they have all the information they needed on their co-workers. While doing so, Devondre lead them down a few twists and turns. The two ended up in a dark, urban area of L.A.

Devondre let out a sigh as he glanced around the area, but then chuckled, "Fine. We're lost. But!" He took another look around before taking a good running start before jumping up on a side stair railing of one of the buildings. "Man, I haven't done that in ages."

Scarlett looked up and placed her hands on her hips. "What was the point of that you crazy ass monkey?"

"Cuz I haven't jumped on anything since our mission to Africa last year."

"The training walls back at Headquarters weren't cutting it for you?" Scarlett joked.

"Nope!" Devondre quickly hopped down the ledge and back to Scarlett's side. "It's not fair. You get to use all your mind powers on everybody and... objects that weigh under five pounds," he referred her ability to semi-move random objects. " I haven't been able to use any of mine. I can't even use my full strength or I'll end up seriously hurting someone in the ring."

"What about reading peoples auras?"

"Can't really do much with it without people knowing. Besides, not really a guy thing to sympathize with feels and emotions and such."

Scarlett rolled her eyes let out a sigh. "Men... have to be strong and tough. Nothing else."

"Damn straight!"

"You're such a guy, Slick."

"Yeah? Well, you're such a—"

"Call me a girl and just see what happens."

"Oh! You think you're stronger than me, huh?" Devondre began to poke fun at Scarlett and the messed around which ended up with Scarlett on Devondre's back as the began to find their way around the city again. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we got our abilities."

"It's fate."

"You're still going on about that?"

"Yes and I always will. Fate, destiny and karma run life. That's just how it is."

"I guess, but sometimes I wonder, you know?" Devondre stopped for a moment to let Scarlett down and he turned his attention to her. "Why do when even have these abilities? And why do some of us like you and me have more than one?"

Scarlett glanced at Devondre for a moment and thought before answering, "Well, to answer your first question, yeah, I sometimes wonder too." Scarlett looked around and noticed that they were near civilization again and she spotted a small cafe. "How about we go get a cup of coffee and some sweats and talk this over? I highly doubt we'll get to the club at this rate."

Devondre looked over to the cafe. No one really seemed to be around so it looked safe. "Sure. Don't see many people here any who."

"Let's go!"

Scarlett took a hold of Devondre's arm and the two made their way into the little cafe.

The two sat in the corner of the place as the waited for the baristas to make their drinks.

"Why do you think we have these ablilities?" Devondre asked.

"To help the world," Scarlett answered sweetly.

Devondre huffed and leaned back against his chair. "We are only helping the world from people who are abusing their abilities."

"I guess you're right..." Scarlett sighed. "But to answer your other question, you're special." Devondre raised an eyebrow which made Scarlett giggle. "Technically, I only have one ability. Mind reading and telekinesis go hand in hand for me. All the physical stuff I learned from my father and training at Headquarters. There are a handful of people who have more than one ability and you're one of them. I guess you just lucky and you're meant to do greater things."

"You always know the right things to say, don't you?"

Scarlett smiled and picked up a cookie from the table. "I can have a way with words sometimes."

Devondre leaned forward too, resting his arms on his legs and took a cookie as well. "My Gram's told me I was like my mom. Showing off my ability when I can and trying to use it when I see someone needs help... but always getting there at the wrong time."

"You never really told me why you left your grandmother. From the stories, it sounded like she really needed you."

Devondre let out a breath as he played with the cookie in his hands. "I had to leave. I was just causing more trouble when I was with her. I was like—bad luck living with her. I caused her nothing, but pain. I had to leave."

"Do you miss her?"

Devondre looked up at Scarlett as his eyes glistened in the light. "Every god damn day." Scarlett nodded and the baristas came by with their drinks. Quickly thanking the young lady, she went back to her work in the kitchen area and two continued their conversation. "What are you thinking, Yuri?"

"About how much I wish I had my mom with me. She can help me with all this mind stuff. I mean, Lynette was helpful back at Headquarters. I've learned how to detect those who are trying to throw off my mind reading and such, but my mother is the only one who knows about the whole..."

Devondre blinked, waiting for Scarlett to continue, but he soon understood. "This is about Randy, isn't it?"

"My mother was the one who told me that I won't be able to read the mind of the person I'm destined to be with. She's the only one who can help me understand it. I might be able to figure out who is blocking my ability, but some people are stronger than me... like Talan..."

"You didn't know back then!" Devondre protested. "He was the first person you met that you couldn't read and he used that to take advantage of you and your father. he wanted to get strong so he could join the evil force. It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have known..."

"You couldn't have."

"Let's change the subject," Devondre mentions, leaning back, sipping on his coffee. "Forget about the past for a second and look to the future. We gotta figure out what the evil force wants with the WWE and who they're after. Do you think that girl we've seen has to do anything with it?"

"I don't know, Slick. If you saw her in Florida and I saw her here... it seems like..."

"She's following the WWE..." Devondre continued.

"Who knows how long she's been following the company..."

"Well, at least we know the General was right about WWE being the next target. And I'm sorry to say this, Yuri, but I think Randy is a target."

Before Scarlett could respond, the bell from the door dinged and she got distracted. Looking up, Scarlett spotted Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman walk into the cafe hand in hand.

"Oh. Billy, look!" Torrie pointed out.

"There you two are," Billy smiled. "Everyone at the club was wondering where you guys ran off too."

"Well... we kinda got lost—"

"We didn't get lost," Devondre sighed.

"Yeah... sure. Anyway, we didn't know where the club was, got lost and came across this place and thought we just hang out ad chat."

"Oh... well, the club is down the street if you want to go," Torrie giggled, pointing outside of the cafe.

"I think we're good here," Scarlett smiled. "Why did you two leave?"

"We wanted some quiet," Billy answered.

"We'll leave you guys to it," Devondre commented. "C'mon, Yuri. You got a photo shoot in the early AM. I'll walk you to the hotel."

Scarlett nodded, taking another cookie before getting up. "Enjoy the rest of your night, you two. See you later!"

Devondre took a hold to Scarlett's waist and sent a nod to Billy and Torrie as they walked out.

"They're not together?" Torrie asked.

"Nope. At least that's what Orton said. He asked Scarlett himself."

"And we know Randy can always tell when someone is lying."

"Even when he barely knows them..."

\\

Morning came soundly for Scarlett as she got up and got ready for her photo shoot which thankfully was on the upper floor of the hotel. Scarlett changed into a pair of shorts and a sweater seeing that her attire would be provided at the shoot. Only taking her keycard and cell phone, Scarlett stepped out of her room and made sure her room was locked and the "Do Not Disturb" sign was shown on her doorknob.

"Good morning, little lady!" she heard from down the hallway.

Scarlett glanced up to see Matt walking towards her with a charming smile on his face. "Morning, Matt. You seem extra chipper."

"Ahh, that means Melina's hangover remedy is working," he winked. "Care to accompany me for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have a photo shoot. Lunch?"

"You got it. I'll text you later around noon to see where you are."

"Okay. Later, Matty."

"Have fun at your first shoot!" Matt grinned as waved her off and made his way down the flight of stairs.

Scarlett shook her head and then took the opposite staircase to the top floor. She quickly found the room Stephanie McMahon had given her and walked in to see not only a group of workers, but a familiar face.

"Violet?" Scarlett questioned.

The young brunette looked up from her camera and smiled at the new Diva. "Scarlett. Happy you found the right room."

"You're the photographer?"

"You got that right! I was upgraded from ringside photographer to magazine photographer and part editor."

"Oh, wow. Congradulations on the promotion."

"Thanks," smiled Violet. "You're my first victim so let's hope I do well." Scarlett smiled, but mentally noted the choice in Violet's words. "Let me just say, Scarlett; you're very entertaining to watch and capture on film in the ring. I'm excited what we'll get through today for your four page spread in the next issue."

"I hope I won't dissapoint."

"Well, let's get started! All your outfits today are made by Maria. Have you met her yet? She's the red-head Diva who always seems to have a smile on her face."

"Yeah. I've spoken to her once or twice. She's a designer?"

"Not quiet, but the girl does wonders with a sewing machine and when she heard you were going to have a photo shoot, she was all in to making your clothes. Maria said she had a vision," Violet laughed. "I hope you like them. I took a peak and they're beautiful."

"I"m sure they are. Should I go change?"

"Yeah. All the clothes are in the other room over there. You can change in there too. Each outfit is labeled by number so outfit one first and so on. When you get changed, come back out and Penny and Ian will do your hair and make-up."

"Okay."

Scarlett changed into her first outfit for the shoot and got dolled up by the make-up and hair artist while Violet and the other workers set up the scene. The shoot went smooth as silk... but Scarlett couldn't help, but get a strange feeling from Violet. She wasn't she what, but whatever it was, Violet was doing a good job at hiding it from everyone else.

The morning went by with a breeze and they were on their last roll. Scarlett did what Violet instructed her to do and Violet kept on a smile. There was a sudden knock at the door and Violet stood up, glancing behind her.

"Who could that be?" she asked the room, not really expecting an answer though. Soon, the door popped open and popped in Randy's head. "Randy!"

"Hey. I thought you'd be done by now. I've been waiting in the lobby and you haven't answered your cell." Randy walked in all the way and his eyes sparked when he spotted Scarlett standing at the other side of the room. "Scarlett. Vi, I didn't know your first shoot was with Scarlett."

"I told you my schedule last night. Weren't you listening?"

_/Obviously not.../_ Thought one of the crew members.

Randy took another look at Scarlett and a smile came to his face. _/Gah! I wish I knew what he was thinking... This is making me feel uncomfortable.../_

"Well, I'm almost done here. You can wait while I take a few more pictures of Scarlett," Violet offered, making her way back to the Japanese Diva.

"Sure. I can help you," Randy smirked.

_/Help? What's that supposed to mean?/_ Scarlett thought.

"You can help Kasey mark though photos on the screen over there," Violet pointed out.

"You got it."

Thankfully, there were only a few takes left and Scarlett was relieved. She was starting to notice how Randy was looking at her and her pictures and Scarlett knew Violet was noticing it too. After the last picture was shot, Scarlett quickly went to change back into her normal clothes and made her way out.

"Thanks you guys. This was fun. Violet, you are a genus with the poses you offered. Uh, tell me how it goes later. I'm late for a lunch date. Bye, everyone!"

Scarlett rushed out the door and down the stairs hoping no one would stop her.

_/Alex! I need to talk to you! Now!/_

_

* * *

_

**I know I prolly should update my other stories, but I'm so excited to get into this story ^^ I know this one is kinda boring, but I just needed to get more of a background on the main characters.**

**NOTE: I know some of you might be confused about about the whole good-evil thing. I'm going to give a full explanation on it in a few chapters between some characters, but I'll give a semi-quick run down right now, kay? (:**

**So, one plant. Earth. But two different worlds. Normal like everyday, you and me, nothing special. And the Supernatural. People with special abilities. Physically and mentally and such. Parts of Earth live among each other. The Normal World doesn't really believe in the Supernatural World except in fairytales. But the Supernatural World know it's all true. Most people with Supernatural abilities (usually runs in the family line) lives among themselves with their abilities. Some people in the Normal World have abilities, but they don't know it. With in the Supernatural World, there is Good and Evil. The Evil wants to take over the entire plant with their abilities. The Good are trying to stop them (Universal Elite). Again, I'll go more into detail with this in a few chapters. I hope this isn't too confusing. It make sense in my head lol**

**Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this story (: it's starting to be my favorite to write. So many ideas! Anyway, hope everyone is also having a good weekend! Until next time :3**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - Just Love To Tease

"Hello?" Devondre answered.

"I swear... you only answer half of my calls. What if it was an emergency?" Scarlett complained.

"Then I would have been there in a heartbeat. I might not be able to read your mind, but you know I get feelings when you're in serious trouble. What's up?"

"Well..." Scarlett walked into her hotel room and quickly went into the bathroom to begin taking off the dolled up makeup on her face, "I just got back from my photo shoot."

"How'd that go? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah... sure. Violet was my photographer."

Silence came from the other end of the conversation before Devondre spoke, "So?"

"I don't know. I just had a weird vibe from her. I mean, everything was going okay. I heard her thoughts and she seemed alright, but I felt so uncomfortable when Randy kept staring at me and Violet noticed that too."

"Wait a sec, Randy was there? Dude, is he following you or something?" Devondre joked.

"I don't know. He was gonna meet with Violet after the shoot and he showed up early or whatever. Anyway, he was _helping _the on-sight editors and Violet didn't like the way he was looking the my pictures... and me."

"Someone has a crush," he sang, jokingly.

"Slick? Can you be serious for a moment, please?" Scarlett asked, getting a fresh face on.

"Sorry. Weird vibes, Randy being all looky, looky. What was Violet thinking when she realized Randy was staring?"

"Like she wanted to kill me," she groaned, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Do you wanna meet up and talk?"

"Not right now. I'm meeting Matt for lunch."

"Oh! Come to Crustacean. I'm here with Gail right now."

"Wait a minute," Scarlett paused, about to open her door, "You're with Gail and we've been talking about _everything _the last three minutes?"

"She went to the Ladies Room. We haven't ordered yet so if you and Matt hurry—"

"Say no more. I'll ask him."

"Great. It's close to the hotel. We'll wait for you two."

"Hold on just a second, Slick," Scarlett smirked, walking out of her hotel room, "Lunch with Gail, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I always knew you had a thing for Asian girls," she giggled, "Is it cuz you couldn't get it with me, you're trying to replace the whole with Gail?"

"No one can replace you, Yuri. You're one in a million and my one and only Asian love."

"I'll see you soon, Alex."

\\

A few weeks went by without any real disturbance to interfere Scarlett and Devondre's work with the WWE. Their little friend "Shadows" hasn't been spotted since Scarlett's encounter, but that didn't stop her from still speculating the young lady. As for the target, Scarlett, Devondre, Mr. McMahon and General Gebhardt narrowed it down to John Cena, Randy Orton and Trish Stratus. Mr. McMahon's top stars.

Over the last few weeks, both Scarlett and Devondre have been spending more time with the three suspects. Scarlett seemed to be spending more of that time with the men seeing that Cena had a little crush on Scarlett and in Devondre's words, Randy is just naturally attracted to Scarlett and he seems to appear wherever Scarlett should be. And to answer, yes, Violet wasn't too happy that her boyfriend was spending so much time with his new co-worker.

Today was a lazy day where the Superstars finally had a day off from everything. Devondre and Scarlett lied around the hotel lobby, checking in the stats at Headquarters with General Gebhardt. But Scarlett, getting distracted with the apps on her cell, wasn't too productive. She checked through her person email, checking new stories from the other agents at Headquarters. She also got a message from Stephanie McMahon.

"What the heck is the Slammy Awards?" Scarlett as at Devondre who was sitting on one of the other couches.

He looked up from his laptop and glanced over at the Japanese woman who was lying on the opposite couch with her phone held up in the air.

"It's like an awards ceremony. For the fans. It was supposed to be during a Raw episode, but Stephanie wanted to make it all special and formal so it's gonna be it's own ceremony, filmed on a Saturday."

"So... kinda like the Hall of Fame before WrestleMania?"

"Ahh, I see someone has been doing their homework," Devondre smiled.

"Well, I had to," Scarlett groaned, flipping over on to her stomach, "This mission is going slow. If this was the Force's next target, wouldn't they have done something by now?"

"It can take time. Remember what Kayla said about her mission in Russia? It took almost two years before the Force did any real damage. This could be the same situation. They don't want to seem obvious."

"I guess... were you nominated for one of these Slammy's?" Scarlett asked with a grin.

"Seeing that we've only been here for not even three months yet... I actually did," he teased, "Nominated for Future Breakout Star. What about you?"

"Best Ring Attire," Scarlett beamed, "I have to thank Maria for that one."

"Do you know who you want to bring to the ceremony? You get to bring a date."

"Hmm... I don't know. I'm guessing you're gonna ask Gail?" Scarlett smirked, sending a wink to her partner.

"Maybe. I still have my options."

Scarlett playfully rolled her eyes and flipped back over on her back, scrolling through her phone. "Well, it's next weekend, so you better work quick before someone like Matt or Yosh asks heri."

Devondre thought for a moment before he quickly shut his laptop, set it on the coffee table and lunged off the back of the couch towards the Gift Shop where Gail was in with Kelly.

Scarlett just watched him take off and smiled. Devondre was getting closer to Gail and she knew it. She just hated the fact that he always teased her about John and Randy fonding over her when she never really tease him about Gail.

Brushing the thoughts to the side, Scarlett placed her head back down and lifted her phone back in the air as she scrolled through her messages. Moments later, John's face came into her view as he leaned against the back of the couch and glanced down at her with a smile.

"Boy, you take lazy day literally, don'tcha?" John asked.

Scarlett put down her phone and smiled up at him. "Hi, JC," she smiled sweetly.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Which is?" John hesitated a bit, not really sure if should ask. Scarlett sat up from the couch to be at least somewhat eye level with John. Never taking the smile off her face, she continued, "Does it have to do with the Slammy Awards?"

John chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I that obvious?"

_/That... and I can read your mind./_ "Maybe just a little," she giggled.

"Well, aight then, I'ma just come out and say it. Will you be my date for the Slammy Awards, Scarlett?"

"Hmm, I gotta think about that. You know, there are just so many offers in the table." John made a hurt expression and Scarlett shook her head, taking his hands in hers. "I'm kidding. I'd love to be your date, JC."

"Really?" John questioned in shock. "That's great! Okay, I'll see you next weekend. Well, I mean, I'll see you before that cuz we work together and we have a few shows to do before the Slammy's and everything."

Scarlett giggled as John rambled on and she squeezed his hands. "I can't wait."

\\

"You asked her to go with you? As your date?" Randy asked his best friend as the finished up their mid-afternoon jog.

"Yeah, man. And she said yes! I still can't believe she said yes," John grinned, flying off into his own little world of bliss.

"Wow..." Randy scoffed.

John pulled out of his daze and gave a questionable look at Randy. "What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd ask Maria or something to accompany you."

"It's not like that, man. I didn't just ask Scarlett to go with me. It's an actually date. I'm taking her out to dinner before hand and to the after party at the hotel."

"A real date?"

"Yeah. I really like her. And I think she likes me too," John stated with a goofy smile. "We spend a lot of time together and got to know each other these past few weeks."

"Hello. So have I."

"So?" John questioned back. "Wait, you aren't... jealous, are you?"

"What? No. Are you kidding? Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I was just asking."

"Well, I'm not, okay?" Randy muttered a bit offended.

"Okay. No need to bite my head of. You have Violet—"

"That's right. I have Violet."

"Speaking of your girl, how does she feel about you hanging around Scarlett all the time?"

Randy stopped his stretching and his eyes shifted. "Um, she's fine with it."

John raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You didn't tell her, did you? Mr. Hate hearing lies... lied to his girlfriend?"

"I didn't lie to her!" Randy protested.

"Then what did you tell her when she asked where you were?"

"That I was with you or Dre which was true."

"Right..."

\\

"So you're going with Cena, huh?" Devondre nudged Scarlett while they took a walk to the Ice Cream Shoppe.

"Yes. He asked me and I said yes."

"I'd thought you'd go with Randy," he continued to joked.

"One, Randy as a girlfriend. Two, didn't you tell me to be careful around Randy and don't get too attached?"

"You know I'm teasing you, Yuri."

"Mhm..."

"And what about Cena?"

"One date won't do any harm."

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned. "He likes you, Yuri. A lot. You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"No. It's just one date, Alex."

"If you're sure, Yuri."

\\

The week went by fast. Scarlett dragged Devondre to five different stores a few days before to find the perfect dress. And in return, she helped him get a fitting tux.

Scarlett picked out a little strapless red dress that came down to above her knees and ruffled out. It had a thin black lace over it and a black bow tied around her waist. She also had matching black pumps and her silky black hair was curled and bounced off her shoulders.

The Awards weren't starting until eight and John said he was going to pick up Scarlett at six-thirty for dinner.

Scarlett was putting on the last touches to her makeup when there was a small knock at her door.

"Coming!"

Packing up her lipgloss, compact and cell into her purse. Checking her outfit one last time, Scarlett collected her jacket and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal a very clean cut John Cena in a black suit and an open collared shirt. His eyes lip open when Scarlett appeared in front of him. A smile came to Scarlett's face as John handed her a single red rose that was held in his hands.

"Thank you," she grinned, accepting the rose.

"You look beautiful," John complimented.

"You don't look too bad yourself, JC."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Scarlett tucked her rose safely in the packet of her purse and took John's arm. He walked her down to the lobby and out to the valet where a car was waiting for them.

"Do you like Italian food?" John asked as he helped Scarlett into the car.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Great! I know this perfect place."

\\

Scarlett continued to laugh at John's story as the waiter came by with their desserts.

"No you didn't!"

"Oh, yes. I did."

"No offense, but I feel so bad for your mother!"

"As do I, baby girl. As do I."

Scarlett shook her head at the man sitting across from her and looked down at her dessert. "You know John, I think this is one of the best first dates I have ever had. Which, I don't think is saying too much cuz I've only been on like three real dates," Scarlett laughed.

"Wait, you're telling me a stunning lady like you have only been on a few dates? I don't believe you."

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of her cheesecake. "I lived in a very small village and their weren't really many guys that I was attracted to," she giggled.

"What about when you got into wrestling?"

"To be honest, besides the one date I went on in the village and this one, the only other date I've been on was with Alexander."

"What?" John asked in disbelief. "You went out with Dre?"

"No. Not like that. It was one date. Alex... joined before I did and the week I joined, he asked me out. But we quickly soon realized it wasn't working out too well."

"How come? If you don't mind me asking."

"We just had too much fun hanging out, being friends than more than just friends, you know? I love him. I do. But like a big brother, my best friend."

John nodded, understanding Scarlett's situation. "Well, seeing that this is your third date ever, would you say it was the best?" he smirked.

"Hmm, it marks the in the Top Two," Scarlett winked. John let out a deep laugh, letting his dimpled shows and his eyes sparkle. "Should we head over to the venue?" she asked, finishing up her dessert.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two paid the bill and headed back to the car and drove off to the place where the Slammy Awards were taking place. John handed the car over to the valet and escorted Scarlett into the arena and met up with a few of the Superstars in the main lobby before the ceremony started.

"Damn, Yuri. You pulled out all the stops tonight, didn't you?" Devondre smiled.

"Why, thank you. You look pretty good yourself, Slick."

"RiRi! I love your dress," Gail glee.

"RiRi?" John asked.

"Oh, sorry. The girls and I are so use to hearing Dre call Scarlett by her middle name and he won't let anyone else call her that..."

"Damn straight," Devondre mentioned.

"...We all ended up calling her RiRi," Gail continued.

"Thank you, Gail. I love yours too. And your hair looks gorgeous! Who did it?"

"I did," Gail answered proudly.

"Really? That's amazing! You'll have to do my hair one of these days."

"You have to take me shopping with you one of these days," Gail giggled.

"Deal."

"Don't we all look spiffy over here," they all heard Randy speak. He came up to the group all smiles and a pretty brunette on his arm. "Don't you mean clean up nice?" he nudged Devondre.

"Could say the same for you, Orton," came Devondre. "Where's Violet?"

"She's on duty tonight as one of the photographers. Dre, Scarlett. This is my little sister, Becky. Becky, Devondre and Scarlett are the new Superstars that started a few months ago."

"It's very nice to meet you two," Becky smiled at the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Devondre greeted, kissing the back of her hand.

"Should we get to our seats?" John mentioned. "Think we're about to start soon and they need to let the fans in."

"Good idea," responded Scarlett. "I wanna go say hi to Matt first. I'll meet you at the door."

John nodded and Scarlett parted ways with the group. She took a few steps before she was stopped by someone tugging on her arm. Scarlett turned around to see Randy in front of her and a smirk on his face.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Scarlett."

She smiled sweetly and touched his arm. "Thank you, Randy. You look very handsome. Who knew you would look so good in a suit? But uh..." Scarlett leaned forward and carefully undid his tie and removed it from around his neck. She tucked it in his jacket pocket and undid a few top buttons of his shirt. "You look better without a tie," she winked, walking away from him.

Randy smirked ever more and adjusted his collar before re-joining his sister and friends.

\\

The Awards went marvelously. Neither Devondre or Scarlett won an award, but Randy won Best Finisher and John won Superstar of the Year. As the night ended, the Superstars and crew members mingled back to the hotel and to the ballroom for an after party that was filled with music, drinks and bonding.

Scarlett never felt the kind of social experience before. Laughing and cheering as she danced in the middle of a sea of wrestlers. She was having so much fun, she forgot all about her worries and just had fun.

Well, the fun did get to her and she was feeling overwhelmed by the atmosphere and over heated by the closeness of everyone, Scarlett excused herself to the bar for a cool drink. She sat down on one of the stoles and ordered herself a Blue Raspberry Martini. Scarlett watched on as her new friends danced on into the night. Randy soon came up to her and took a seat, ordering himself a beer.

"Having a good time?" he asked over the music.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm having a great time. Is this what Prom feels like?" she asked with a giggle.

"Let's see; loud music, people not caring the music sucks and dancing for the hell of it, everyone all dressed up, but are currently wearing half of the things they put on a few hours ago cuz it got too hot, alcohol? Yup, sounds about right," Randy chuckled, "You never went to Prom?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Come from a small village, remember?"

"Right. Sorry."

"I missed out on a lot of the whole social factor growing up. There were only a hundred or so people in the village."

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday."

Before Randy could ask another question, John popped up on the other side of Scarlett. "Hey, I was wondering where you wondered off to."

"I just needed a drink," she grinned.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah. I'm having a great time. But I'm so tired," Scarlett giggled.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

Scarlett nodded, taking a hold of John's arm. "Yes, please! I might fall over if I go on my own."

"C'mon, baby girl."

"Good night, Randy. I'll see you later."

"Uh... later, guys."

John and Scarlett laughed their way upstairs as John kept cracking random jokes just to hear Scarlett laugh. They soon approached her door and Scarlett turned her attention to John as she gently pinned her against the door.

"I'm very glad you said yes to being my date tonight," John said quietly, taking Scarlett's hands in his.

"I'm glad you asked me. I had an amazing time."

"So, tell me. Seeing that you've only been on three dates and all three were first dates, tell me, how do they usually end?"

"Well, with the first one, my father scowled at him until he left..." John made a face, but then shook it off. "With Alex, I threw a cake in his face... long story." John chuckled as Scarlett let a little laugh. "And with you..." John slowly smirked, leaning in forward, getting a bit closer to Scarlett. She smiled, taking the hint. When John's lips were barely touching Scarlett's, she turned her head to that John pecked her cheek instead. "...you should know, I don't kiss on the first date."

Feeling him smile against her skin, John gave her another kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Good night, Scarlett."

\\

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Yuri?" Devondre worried.

"Yes, Slick. I'ma talk to him today," Scarlett assured.

The two walked down the hallway of the arena the next day, gearing up for a HouseShow.

"Well, you better be ready cuz he here comes."

Devondre quickly disappeared down a corridor as John appeared with a smile on his face. Scarlett gave him a small wave and John jogged the rest of the way to meet up with Scarlett. In the mean time, Cody and Ted stopped at the end of the main hallway, watching on at John and Scarlett.

"Hey," John grinned.

"Hi, JC."

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Great actually. Hey, I was wondering..."

Randy was strolling down the hallway when he noticed Cody and Ted just standing there, behind a corner, staring down at the end of the hallway. Randy didn't think of it and kept on walking. Cody notice a presence walk behind him and he realized it was Randy. Cody tugged on Randy's shirt and pulled him back before John and Scarlett noticed him.

"Ey! What the hell?"

"Shh!" Cody and Ted shushed.

"What going on?" Randy questioned, following the two young men's gaze.

"Cena's about to get his heart ripped out," informed Cody.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know these things."

"...Maybe... you wanted to go out again? Catch a movie maybe?"

"Oh... JC. We need to talk."

"Oh, no..." John's expression fade and he sighed, "I know where this is going."

"I'm sorry, JC. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I did have a really great time last night. You are incredible and so sweet, but I just.. don't feel that chemistry, you know?"

"So, the whole 'don't kiss on the first date' was a hoax?"

"Oh, no. That's true. I don't kiss on the first date... but um." Something came over Scarlett and she took hold of John's face and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. Not how they both pictured it, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore and was trying to make a point.

Randy's eyes widen at the aciton and nudged Cody. "You call that ripping his heart out?"

"Kiss of death," Cody responded, "Trust me. She's gonna end things before they even start."

"Listen to him, bro. Cody knows what he's talking about," came Ted.

Scarlett slowly pulled away and looked up at John's face. "JC? Look me in the eye and tell me you felt something..."

"Rip my heart out, why don'tcha?" Scarlett frowned, but when John opened his eyes, a smile came to his face. "You're right. I didn't feel that spark I'd thought I would feel."

"We can still be friends, right?" Scarlett asked coyly, taking John's hands in hers.

"We better! I can't imagine you out of my life now." Scarlett giggled and got on her ties, kissing his cheek. "Well, now that we're just friends, can I tell you something? Friend to friend?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You are a great kisser." Scarlett burst out laughing and playfully shoved John away. "I'll see you later, Scarlett."

John sent her a warm smile before making his way back down hallway. Scarlett was about to go find Devondre when she was stopped by Randy. She turned around to see him holding on to his arm as he did last night.

"Are you getting a habit of stopping me like this, Randy?"

"You're breaking his heart, you know."

Scarlett pulled her arm away from Randy and faced him fully. "Randy..."

"It seemed like you liked him too and you let him down like that?"

"We both decided it would be best if we were just friends."

"What?" Randy asked confused. "But..."

"I know how much John liked me. It wasn't hard to notice, but we just didn't connect like we're supposed to when two people care about each other. Though... I had to prove it by kissing him..."

"So, you're not interested in John."

"No, Randy," Scarlett smile.

"Well, who _are_ you interested in?"

Scarlett smiled, turning around and started walking away. "I don't think that's any of your concern, Randy."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven - Enjoy

"Hurry up, Yuri! We only get the gym to ourselves until noon and we promised the guys we'd be there twenty minutes ago!" Devondre shouted on the other side of Scarlett's hotel door.

"Hold your horses, Slick. I need to find something. I'll meet you in the lobby in three. I swear."

Scarlett heard Devondre muffled profanity as he proceeded down the hall. Letting out a frustrating breath, Scarlett quickly searched for her cell phone around the room one last time, but came up with nothing. She grabbed her gym bag and just grabbed her keycard leaving her room. She made her way downstairs to meet Devondre who was leaning against one of the couch, checking through his phone. When he glanced up. he raised an eyebrow as Scarlett strolled up and stopped in front of him.

"Uh, learned a new trick?" Devondre asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed behind Scarlett and she turned around to gasped when she saw her cell phone floating in mid-air a few inches away from her. She quickly snatched her cell and stuffed it in her pocket. Devondre chuckled as Scarlett glanced around to make sure no one saw what was going on.

"I'm guessing that's what you were trying to get under control?"

"What? No. I was trying to find the damn thing. I didn't even know I could levitate stuff without even thinking about it..."

"Well, technically, you did if you were looking for it." Scarlett gave her best friend a look and he smiled, putting a arm around her shoulders. "Sorry. Didn't mean to annoy you. Let's get to the gym. I'm in a need for a good work-out."

The two began to walked out of the hotel and down the street to the gym with Scarlett looking behind every so often, making sure nothing was straying behind. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Devondre mentions as him and Scarlett got closer to the building, "Josie sent me an email. Apparently her and Liam saw the same girl we saw on their mission in France."

"France? Dang that girl can move," Scarlett joked.

"I'll say."

Scarlett and Devondre were a few feet from the gym when suddenly, something stopped Scarlett. Devondre had his hand on the door handle when her noticed Scarlett wasn't following him. He looked behind him and examined her as she just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Yuri?"

Scarlett soon snapped out of her trance and stared into Devondre's dark eyes. "Don't go inside."

"What? Why?"

"Stephen and Stu aren't in the best mood and they are gonna start something. You're gonna get hurt."

Devondre carefully walked over towards the worried woman and looked at her suspiciously. "Yuri? Did you just have a vision?"

Scarlett blinked a few times before responding, "I'm not sure. I think so."

"I thought you couldn't do that."

"Me too."

"Okay, what going on? First you're making things float around without even concentrating on them. Next, you're having psychic visions?"

"And I'm starting to geta slight headache too..." Scarlett groaned, rubbing her right temple.

Devondre pulled her in close to him and started walking away from the gym. "Let's get you back to the hotel and contact the General. Maybe him and Cal can help us out with this one."

\\

"In English, please?" Devondre asked General Gebhardt via webcam.

He took Scarlett back to his room to call Headquarters and get a answer for Scarlett's mind mishap. Scarlett lied down on his bed with a cool compressed on her forehead as Devondre sat on the edge of the bed with his laptop pulled on one the nightstand.

Marvin Sheckler, head of the Mind Division for Universal Elite, took over General Gebhardt's seat and smiled at the two agents.

"Agent Ichijo is in the phase where her abilities are growing," explained Marvin. "She recently coped with her telekinesis. That must of triggered something to opened her true potential mind abilities."

"Trigger?" Scarlett asked, sitting up a little bit. Devondre helped her up a tab and placed and arm around her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Your telekinesis training explains the levetating objects."

"And the visions?"

"Wait? Visions?" came Devondre, "You mean you've had more than one?"

Scarlett shugged, not wanting to get in trouble with him for not saying anything.

General Gebhardt and Marvin stayed quiet for a second before Marvin spoke up, "Um, Agent Ichijo? What are you thinking about?

"Um... truthfully? I kinda wanna throw a pillow at Alex cuz I know he's overreacting. Why?"

Gebhardt pointed to the on the screen and and Scarlett turned around to see Devondre's pillow floating behind him.

"Anyway, mind reading," Marvin answered, "And you said you're mother was also a Furtune Teller and that the ability ran in the family."

"Well, yeah, but my mother told me it always and I mean always skipped a generation. My grandmother couldn't and neither could my great-great grandmother."

General Gebhardt took a look at one of his top agents and wondered. "Agent Ichijo. You don't look too thrilled about the news."

Scarlett sighed and tossed the compress aside. "My grandmother told me stories about my family history on my mother's side. I know having these abilities are a gift and I cherish is dearly... but in my blood-line, being able to read minds and have visions of the future, it's a curse."

"What do you mean?" Devondre questioned.

"My grandmother told me that one in a thousand people or so on my mother's side that have both abilities... couldn't take it. They went crazy and all lived a short life cuz of the voices and the horrible things they would see. That's how my great-uncle died."

"Agent Ichijo, you can't really believe that, can you?" Marvin asked.

"I know some old wise tales from little small villages in Japan can sound ridiculous sometimes, but this is true."

"If that is true, we can take care of it. Agent Sheckler and his team will do whatever it takes to help you get through this," came a determined General.

"Do you still have a headache?" Devondre asked Scarlett.

"It's better. Thanks."

"I want you two to check in at least twice a day now. On both the mission and Agent Ichijo's progress," General Gebhardt ordered.

"Yes, sir," the two agents confirmed.

\\

A few more weeks have passed and Devondre has been helping Scarlett out with her abilities. She's gotten some control on floating objects around her and her visions only came ever so often. Scarlett was kind of grateful of her new psychic ability because she was getting visions of people in need and this definitely helped saved a few more innocents. Scarlett pushed back the stories her grandmother once told her and just tired to live it as it is.

Scarlett sat silently by herself in the hallway of an arena, reading over her schedule for the week. She posted all her meetings and appearances on her cell phone and made sure Devondre did the same.

Randy came strolling down the corridors, on his way to the main locker room when he spotted Scarlett leaning against wall opposite of the locker room. A small grin came to his face as she smoothly approached her.

"Waiting for me?"

Scarlett nearly jumped out of her skin from Randy's voice.

"Oh, geeze, Randy. Scare a girl to death, why don'tcha..."

He raised and eyebrow and leaned against the wall next to her. "Scared? I thought you don't get scared when people sneak up on you."

"Uh... I normally, don't, but you caught me off guard and I was thinking too much," Scarlett quickly thought up. "Besides, Devondre over exaggerated that part... of course I get scared once in awhile when someone sneaks up on me."

"Uh, huh..." Randy answered, not really convinced with her response. Not really wanting to fight, stood up straight again and smiled, "Anyway, I'm glad I found you."

"You are?" Scarlett questioned, looking away from her papers.

"Yeah. I'm having a small get together at my place when Raw stops in St. Louis. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure," Scarlett smiled, "I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me."

"Great. If you're gonna catch a ride with Dre, he's got the address and directions. See ya then." Randy pulled away from the wall and walked across the hall towards the locker room. He had his hand on the handle before he turned his head to Scarlett again. "And good luck tonight in your match with John."

"Thanks."

\\

"This is what Randy calls small?" Scarlett questioned as her and Devondre parked nearly eight cars away from Randy's driveway.

"Parties can get out of hand," Devondre said. "He is a big time WWE star," he continued to tease.

"Uh huh... I told you we should have came earlier."

"Hey, you were the one who couldn't pick a dress which by the way, I told you you looked stunning in in the first place... besides, if we cam early and we wanted to leave early, the car would be stuck..."

Devondre took a hold of Scarlett's waist as the two walked up the pathway of the beautiful home. The music and voices were loud enough to hear through the walls and front door. Devondre hesitated to even go inside.

"Why do I have a feeling that we got the wrong house?" Devondre sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm back in High School about to go to a party some guy threw cuz his parents are out of town..."

Scarlett giggled and shook her head. She reached for the doorbell and rang it a few times, but no answer. Obviously, the music was louder than they thought. Devondre shrugged and opened the door himself. The muffled music flew into their faces and Scarlett and Devondre were stunned by the sea of people that stood before them.

"Again... small get together?" came Scarlett.

"If this is just a small get together, than I don't know what he does for his birthday party..."

"Actually, I book a space. I can't fit everyone in the house," Randy chuckled, appearing out of nowhere. "Glad you two can make it."

"Glad you invited us," Devondre grinned, shaking hands with Randy as Scarlett admired the decor of the home.

Randy turned to the Japanese lady and extended his arms, tilting his head a bit. Scarlett smiled, falling into Randy's embrace for a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Scarlett," Randy whispered.

"Thanks for inviting me," she muffled into his chest.

Randy closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Scarlett's subtle perfume before releasing her back to Devondre. "Well, the bar is in the kitchen, Cena's cousin is the DJ tonight and if you need me, I'll be mingling with guests."

Devondre and Scarlett watched Randy walk away towards a group of ladies and they both raised an eyebrow.

Scarlett scanned the room and nudged Devondre, "I don't know anyone..."

"Um... we know John. And Matt... uh, maybe everyone is just hiding behind everyone else."

"Ha... maybe. C'mon. Let's get a drink."

\\

"Ladies," Randy smirked, walking up to Violet and her group of new friends.

"Hey, Randy," came one of the girls, "Great party."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I steal my girl for a bit?"

"Not at all," said another women.

Randy gave Violet a look and she sighed, putting down her martini. Randy gave her his hand and she excepted it, pulling her up on her feet.

"What's wrong?" he spoke softly to he girlfriend.

Violet didn't say a word, but pulled Randy away from the swarm of people. She brushed passed the happy, smiling guests and took Randy through the kitchen and to the back porch of the house. Violet closed the glass door behind them and lead Randy to the railing.

"Vi. What's going on?"

Violet crossed her arms and stood toe to toe with the Legend Killer. "You said you hate liars, right?" Randy could only nod. "Then tell me the truth. Is there something going on with you and that new Diva?"

"Scarlett? Of course not. We're just friends."

"Then how come she's the only Diva 'friend' you invited to this party?"

"The other girls couldn't make it. I invited Nattie, Gail and Stacy."

"Do you have feelings for Scarlett?" Randy hesitated. Violet scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her."

"But do you have feelings for her?" Randy looked down at the brunette who stared at him intensely with her blue eyes. "Do you?"

"I don't know..." Randy shrugged, looking away.

"You don't know?" Violet repeated with annoyance in her voice. "Well, when you do know, I'll be upstairs, waiting."

Violet turned around, whipping her hair in Randy's face and strutted her way inside. Scarlett watched as the photographer made her way through the kitchen and towards the staircase. Scarlett looked out to the porch and saw Randy run his hand down his face and turned around, leaning forward against the railing.

"I'll be right back," Scarlett said, handing her drinking to Devondre.

She excused her way through the group of people and towards the glass doors.

Violet, who was watching from the top of the stairs, huffed and stormed off to Randy's bedroom.

Randy glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door open behind him. Scarlett gave him a cute smile and a little wave. He chuckled, turning back to face his backyard. Scarlett made her way next to him and did the same.

"Girlfriend trouble?" she asked sweetly.

"That is an understatement," he replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I've been told I'm a really good listener."

"Was that from Dre?"

"No. From John and Matt," Scarlett smiled.

Randy chuckled, shaking his head. "It's nothing, really. I just didn't know Violet was the jealous type."

"Can you blame her? You're one of the top WWE Superstars and you have all these gorgeous women around you all the time—"

"She's jealous of you, Scarlett."

"Me? But why?"

"Cuz it isn't a secret that I'm attracted to you."

Scarlett's cheeks quickly turned to a crimson red and Randy's smile grew. "Aren't you blunt?"

"I'm honest," Randy corrected.

"You shouldn't hurt your girlfriend just cuz you're attracted to someone."

"I don't know if it's just _just_." Well, wasn't this uncomfortable? Randy let out a small laugh before pushing himself off the railing and walked back towards the house. "Enjoy the party, Scarlett."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight - So Wrong, But So Right

As the night went on, the party grew louder and more rowdy, but as the drinks started to effect the guests, they simmered down and everyone was terrified when Randy threatened everyone to calm down or him, John and Devondre were going to throw everyone out.

A few people had left, leaving the downstairs of Randy's home more spacious. John's cousin who was DJing slowed down the music a bit as the guests settled down to chat or play a few rounds of billards and cards.

Scarlett was found mingling with a few of Randy's old friends from High School by Devondre. He gave her a goofy smile as he approached her and she sighed, knowing what he wanted.

"May I?" he asked, offering Scarlett a hand.

Letting out a laugh, Scarlett excused herself from the talkative circle and took Devondre's hand and he lead her to the middle of the living room. _Everything I Do by Lloyd_played through the room and Devondre pulled Scarlett close to him. One hand held hers firmly and the other kept her close by her hip. Scarlett pressed her cheek against Devondre's and closed her eyes. She loved being so close to her best friend. He always gave her the feeling of being safe when she was with him.

"All my hearttt. Seems like everything I do, revolves around you. So, I give it all to you. All my hearttt. Promise I'll be true, I feel so brand new. So, I give it all to you," sang to Scarlett as they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music.

"Be happy you're good looking," Scarlett interrupts, popping her head up so she could look Devondre in the eyes, "Cuz you can't sing worth shit."

Frowning, Devondre pouted his lips and says, "Thanks for ruining the lovely moment I was tryna create."

"It'll be more lovely if you could sing..."

"I'm sorry. Not everyone was gifted with that talent like you."

"I am so not a good singer, Devondre."

He gave her a confused look before asking her, _/Did you just call me Devondre?/_

Scarlett leaned in closer, wishing that Devondre could read her mind, and whispered, "Gotta stick with the Code Names. People are gonna get suspicious if I never call you Devondre."

"May I cut in?"

Scarlett turned her head to see Randy standing there with a smile. Devondre handed her off like it was no big deal and Scarlett gasped, bring turned around in Randy's hand and into his embrace.

She looked up into those icy blue eyes and pondered, "Wouldn't your girlfriend get upset if she catches you dancing with a lady you're attracted to?"

Randy chuckled, holding Scarlett's hand with a firm grip and replied, "I don't think she mind cuz she won't know... unless Becky happens so mention it to her, but my sister and my girlfriend down quite get along. But now I'm getting off subject. I sent Violet back to her hotel. She was still a little steamed and I thought she could use some cooling off by being apart for a little while."

"And you don't think she's gonna get more steamed if she finds out we're dancing... this close?"

"I don't mind. Do you?"

"You are far from subtle, aren't you?"

Randy shrugged and continued to move with Scarlett as the song played on.

\\

"Hunnie! I'm HOOOME!" John called into the house.

"Hey," Randy waved, not looking up from his laptop.

John looked around Randy's living room and raised and eyebrow. "I thought you were gonna clean up from last nights festivities? You haven't moved since I left ya two hours ago for the gym."

Randy glanced around the room and shrugged. "Maybe I should hire a housekeeper like Moms wanted me to in the first place."

John rolled his eyes, tossing his bag near the bottom of the staircase and took a seat next to his best friend. "What the hell have you been doing anyway? Googling yourself again?" John teased.

"Funny, Cena. No. Actually, I was trying to look up stats on Dre and Scarlett."

"Ya know, you can always ask them. We are friends with them..." John pointed out.

"But it's always the same answers with them. I just have a feeling their keeping something from us."

"Like what, though?"

"I don't know. But I've been searching for hours and I can't find anything on them or Cobra Collision. Isn't that strange?"

"Well, they said it's an exclusive company. You're obviously not gonna find anything out on-line."

"But how come I can't find any passed information on Dre and Scarlett?"

"I don't know, man. Ask Paul. I'm sure he can get some paper work off of Stephanie," John nudged.

"I don't know... maybe I should leave it, but I can't help it."

"Curiosity killed that cat."

"Dude. I'm the Viper. Not a Kitty Cat."

John turned his head to Randy and smiled, "Ha. You said kitty."

Randy struck John on the side of the head and got up, walking away.

\\

Scarlett and Devondre were on the Redeye back to Florida. There weren't that many people on the flight and everyone was mostly asleep so Devondre took that time to email Headquarters about their progress. As for Scarlett, she was lost in her own little world with her iPod, beaming out the window. _Wedding Dress by Taeyang_ played softly in her ear as city lights floated on by under the plane.

Devondre quickly ended his report and closed his laptop, putting it away. He looked over at his partner and watched her fall into a deep thought. He carefully pulled out on of her earbuds, knowing she knew he was already going to do it and placed it in her ear.

"I had to pick to learn Chinese instead of Korean..." Devondre joked as the song continued to play.

"It's more like you picked Chinese over Japanese," Scarlett retorted.

"I have you, don't I?" Scarlett laughed and shook her head before resting it against Devondre's shoulder. "So... _Wedding Dress_, huh?"

"Just in that kinda mood, I guess and I love this song so much."

"I know, Yuri."

"I'd never wear a traditional wedding dress, though," she said, looking up at Devondre.

"Oh, yeah? What's your dream dress? Better yet, what's your dream wedding? I know you've thought about it. What five year old girl hasn't?"

Scarlett let out a laughed before sitting up and turned her attention to Devondre. "I'd wear a silk, creamy gown that had a cut in front so your could see my heels, but a train that ran back about a good feet or two. I'd have a small, white top hat that clipped to the side and small lace vail that covered part of my face." Devondre grinned as he watched the sparkle in Scarlett's eyes shimmered. "I would have one white lilly, one red rose and one pink tulip as my bouquet of flowers while my maid of honor and brides maid would hold tasteful and fashionable white umbrellas. I dreamed of a small beach wedding in the summer with my closest friends and... family."

Devondre saw the sadness in Scarlett's eyes and immediately pulled her into a warm hug. "Oh, Yuri. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No," Scarlett said, stopping Devondre. She pulled away a bit, letting a tear fall from her eyes and she wiped it away. "I always imagined my father giving me away at my wedding. Seems like I can't have either."

"Don't say that. It could happen."

"You don't know that, Alex..." Devondre's heart began to ache as he heard Scarlett's words and watched the expression on her face. "We don't know how long we're gonna be who we are with Universal Elite. We can't have a normal relationship cuz of Universal Elite. When we find who we are meant to be with, we can't do anything about it cuz of our line of work."

"One day, Yuri."

"What if that one doesn't come?" Scarlett lost her voice and more tears came down. "I love what we do. Honestly, I do. But sometimes, I feel so alone. I have you. I know that. Sometimes, I need more."

"I know, baby girl. I know. It's hard. I feel you too. But we gotta be strong. We can't let our hearts get in the way for a safe world."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it wrong of me to want Randy as much as I do?"

Fuck. This is what Devondre was afraid of.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine - Just A Mystery

The third floor of the hotel was eerie quiet as Devondre made his last rounds of room check. It was his turn this week. Everyone was snoozing peacefully in their rooms after a long show or was just snuggled up in their beds, watching TV or munching.

Drvondre returned to his room to find Scarlett fast asleep on his bed. She wanted to tell him the fun she had with the other Divas before Raw, but all the excitement must have taken all her energy. Devondre smiled softly, walking over towards the bed and sat down. He pulled up his laptop and and made a call to Headquarters.

"Agent Davis," General Gebhardt answered, "I though Agent Ichijo already called in for a status report."

"I'm not calling about the mission per say, General. It's about Agent Ichijo," Devondre responded in a serious tone.

"Oh? Is everything alright? She seemed fine when I spoke to her earlier."

"I'm not sure, General. I..." Devondre glanced over his shoulder and sighed as he watched Scarlett sleep. "I've been protecting Agent Ichijo ever since she was fourteen years old. I've seen her grown from a little girl, to a young lady, to an amazing woman. I know her inside and out and she knows me like the back of her hand. She's more than just my partner, she's my best friend. My little sister. I've done everything to keep her safe and let her grow."

"You and Agent Ichijo have a unique bond I have never seen in this line of work."

"I've seen her at her best and her worse moments. But I've never seen her so torn in my life before. I've never seen her cry the way she did a few nights ago." General Gebhardt leaned forward on his desk, waiting for Devondre to continue. "These... abilities are messing with her mentally and emotionally. I was there when she started her telekinesis training, she went through a mild of headaches and I've been there to help her through it. Now with her visions? They're getting worse. And the whole things about her family line like what her mother has told her and her grandmother—"

"Agent Ichijo is falling for an innocent, isn't she?" Devondre nodded. "It's Orton?" He nodded again. "One of our main suspects in this mission."

"Agent Ichijo is still hung up on the thought that she cannot read the mind of the one person she's meant to be with. With her new ability into play, it's harder for her to scan out who is blocking her mind reading."

"She for sure can't read Orton at all?"

"No, sir. She's tried on several occasions, but nothing."

"Have you gotten anything on Orton?" asked General Gebhardt.

"I'm not sure. But if we're right about him the or one of the targets of the Evil Force, I'm not sure if it's them manipulating him or if he does have an ability."

"An ablility?"

"Yes. It's subtle, but I think Orton can tell when someone is lying. Evil Force or not, it's the only ability I assume he has."

"Well, it's not uncommon for the common people to have of some sort of ability. Even a small portion."

"What about Agent Ichijo? I don't want her to go crazy with her abilities and her family stories."

"Just keep her calm and relaxed. You two haven't had much straining battles and it shows that Agent Ichijo haven't fully adapted her abilities. Come back to Headquarters in two weeks. I have a side mission for the two of you."

"Side mission? General, give us five cuz this one is going slow."

\\

Scarlett roamed the halls of the semi-empty arena. The show didn't start for hours, but the hotel was hectic with fans and she loved the atmosphere of the arena.

"Scarlett!" She turned around to see Violet catching up with her. "Hey."

"Um, hi, Violet."

"Can we talk? In private?"

"Uh, sure. Divas locker room?"

"No. I just saw the Bella Twins come in. Come with me."

Scarlett hesitated before following Violet down the corridor. They smiled at the other crew members before Violet grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her around a corner.

"Ah! Warning could have be nice," Scarlett said, pulling her arm away.

"I'm not here to be nice," Violet stated, crossing her arms.

Scarlett rubbed her wrists, staring up at Violet. "This is about Randy, isn't it?"

"Normally, I'm not this rude, but I'm being serious right now. Stay away from my boyfriend."

"You're being serious right now? Violet, Randy and I are co-workers. And we're friends."

"And I'm telling you to stay away from. Look, I've spent two years trying to get the courage to talk to him let alone ask him out. I'm not saying I don't trust him, but I sure as hell don't trust you."

"I guess you shouldn't because you don't know me, but you shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"Randy's a good boyfriend, but like most men, he has a wandering eye. I think it's in my best interest if you and Randy don't have any contact with one another unless it concerns the business."

"Okay, first off, crazy girlfriend much?"

Violet smirked and let out a small laughed. "So much for your so call sweetness. Love it how you got every guy on the roster fooled, but I see right through it. Stay away from my boyfriend."

Violet began to walk away and Scarlett couldn't hold it any longer. "Or what?"

Violet stopped, but didn't bother to turn around. "I'm not threatening you. And I sure as hell can't fully stop you. I just don't want you near my boyfriend." Violet continued to walk away leaving Scarlett to herself.

Her actions stunned her. Scarlett wasn't the type to get snippy like that. Normally, she would have talked to Violet calmly, but something came over her. Defensive.

"Scarlett?" came Devondre. She glanced up to see her partner standing in front of her. "I just saw Violet walk from this direction. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine... she just—she told me to stay away from Randy."

Devondre took a breath before responding, "Maybe that might be a good idea." Scarlett gave him a puzzled look. She was about to say something when her thoughts stopped her. Devondre studied her as she gazed off into the distance. He pulled Scarlett into his hands and watched her. Scarlett gasped before locking eyes with Devondre again. "What did you see?"

"Our innocent. That girl. That Shadows girl from a couple of months ago. I saw her."

"Where?"

"At Headquarters."

"Should we tell Vince?"

"No. At Universal Elite Headquarters."

Devondre took a step back, shocked at what Scarlett just said. "What was she doing?"

"I don't know. But she had a real evil smirk on her face..."

"Should we warn them?"

Scarlett shook her head, pulling Devondre out of the corner and back down the main hall. "She's not the big of a threat. If something happens. They can handle it."

This was like Scarlett. Devondre knew her better than that. She's usually more cautious about things like this. He just hoped he could help her.

\\

After the show, Scarlett headed back to the hotel on her own. She entered the building, greeting the bell boy on her way in. She spotted Randy talking to a few of the other Superstars in the lobby. She tucked her hair behind her ear, gave the men a little wave when they called out and said hi to her, then made her way towards the elevator. Randy excused himself from his fellow colleagues and went to catch up with Scarlett.

"Hey," he smiled, appearing next to Scarlett.

"Hi, Randy."

"I didn't get a chance to see you at the arena. Very nice match against Natalya."

"Thanks."

"Hey." Randy tugged on Scarlett's arm, making her stop and turn around to face him. "What's that matter? You're usually a little more talkative with me," he chuckled, "C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"What? Why not?" Scarlett gazed up into Randy's blue eyes and he let out a breath. "I'm guessing you talked to Violet?"

"More like she talked to me and said I should stay away from you. Only communication we're _allowed_ to have is when it concerns work..."

"Look, Scarlett. I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm my own man," Randy smirked. "I don't have the power to keep Vi from seeing guys or a certain guy and she doesn't have the power to stop me from seeing people I want to see. And I wanna see and talk to you."

"Randy, I understand, but I don't want to get on anybody's bad side."

"You're gonna be on mine if you refuse to talk and see me other than at arenas." Scarlett laughed at Randy's attempt to be serious. He smiled even more from her laughter and watched her smile shine. "C'mon. Violet isn't going to do anything other than bitch at both of us. If she can't handle me being friends with you—"

"Are you saying you're willing to hurt your girlfriend—even break up with her just so you can keep talking to me?" Randy shugged and kept on smiling. "You hardly know me."

"But I wanna keep getting to know you."

"Randy Orton... I don't think I will ever understand you."

"We all have our mysterious side."

* * *

A/N: Jealous Violet, curious Randy, worried Devondre and an aggresive Scarlett? No, the last one doesn't fit! Okay, I really should be working on my other stories now... even though I LOVE writing this one xD I have SO many ideas for it... I just wish I could write as fast as I can come up with them!

I wanna give a BIG shout out to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story (: You guys are a true inspiration. I'm seriously overwhelmed with all the sopport from you lovely readers! I'm hoping to update at least one chappie each of my other stories before updating this one. And maybe either bring over one of my stories from Quiz over or start a new story :O keep and eye out for that!

Thanks so much for reading! xoxo


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten - Stories Of A Lifetime

"I actually miss walking down these halls..." Scarlett glee.

Drvondre smirked, draping his arm over Scarlett's shoulders. "We've only been gone a few months. Granted, I think this is our longest mission."

"We've only been on four, counting this one, missions that last more than a couple of months. This is home, Alex."

"I know, baby girl," he smiled. "C'mon. The General said to meet him in the Training Room." Scarlett shrugged Devondre's arm off as she pulled out her cell from her back pocket. Devondre glanced down to peak at her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Text from Randy?"

"He's just asking where I am," she replied, texting Randy back saying she was home in Miami.

"You know what that means. He's asking if you wanna have sex."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, looking through her other texts, "You got that from a movie trailer."

"True, but so is that line."

"Are you trying to get me to stay away from him or get me into bed with him?"

Devondre didn't answer. Instead, he just opened the doors of the Training Room and both him and Scarlett walked in. She was about to say something else, but she looked eyes with those familiar blue eyes and that devilish smirk. Devondre followed her gaze and gasped.

"That's my innocent!" they both proclaimed.

General Gebhardt smiled at his two agents and introduced the young lady. "Agent Ichijo. Agent Davis. Meet Agent Camille Alexis Alaniz. Code name Gabriella Marie Munos. You're new partner."

Both Scarlett and Devondre's jaw dropped as Gabriella waved to the two and said, "But you guys can call me Shadows."

"Our new partner?" Devondre questioned.

"That's right. Who better to train our newbie than our top two Agents?"

Scarlett carefully made her way towards the General and Gabriella, watching her intensely. Gabriella just stood there as Scarlett studied her and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, Agent Ichijo?"

"Why did you run?" Scarlett finally asked after stopping in front of the Brazillian brunette.

"You expected me to stay after the mob of men were chasing me down for nearly ten blocks?" Gabriella questioned back with almost a laugh in her response.

"What are your abilities?" Devondre asked, interrupting the interaction between the girls.

"Well, Agent Davis, I'm pretty fast," smiled Gabriella, "When it comes to jumping. I might not be the fastest runner, but I can leap and scale any height. I think... I haven't really tested how high I can jump..." she pondered, "Anyway... I can also control minds. More of the male persuasion, though. They're easier to persuade if you know what I mean."

"She's joining us in the WWE?" Scarlett asked General Gebhardt.

"She is."

"Do you know how to wrestle?" Devondre asked the newbie.

"No... but I know how to defend myself. And this."

Gabriella grabbed Devondre's left arm, pulled him towards her and swung him over her shoulder causing him to land flat on his back.

Scarlett leaned over Devondre and smiled down at him. "I like her."

"Of course you do..." he groaned, remember what Scarlett did to him the first they met. Gabriella did less damage...

"I haven't officially discussed this with Vince McMahon yet, but he has been looking into hiring female referees for the business. I thought Agent Alaniz would be perfect as the first representative as a female referee."

"What do you know about the WWE?" Scarlett questioned.

"I watched WWF when I was younger," Gabriella shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard to learn and I can definitely keep them little Divas playing dirty... if I want them too."

"Why don't you two take Agent Alaniz to the cafeteria and fill her in with the mission? Agent Sheckler will bring you all the files you need and I'll have a jet for you three by dusk," came General Gebhardt.

"Yes, sir," the Agents responded before leaving the Training Room and moved down the building to the main cafeteria.

"Before we go too deep into this mission talk, can you guys explain to me this whole Universal Elite thing to me?" Gabriella asked, taking a seat at one of the empty tables with Scarlett and Devondre sat across from her. "General Gebbie tried explaining it to me, but it kinda went over my head..."

"Before we do, do you mind us asking you a few questions?" came Scarlett.

"No. Go right ahead."

"You seem to know a lot about us already, but we know nothing about you," she continued.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," responded Devondre. "Background, history, family—"

"My parents died in a car accident," Gabriella interrupted. "Drunk driver; the police reported, but I knew better. My father wasn't well liked in Sao Paulo. He had a much different, much better eye in politics than anyone else. I was seventeen. Almost eighteen. Over five years ago."

"Alex lost his parents too," Scarlett mentioned, touching Devondre's arm.

"I found out most Agent's here are orphans..." said Gabriella. "After my parents died, no one in my family wanted custody of me cuz they didn't want a 'trouble child.'"

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlett.

"From my earliest memory, I knew I was different from other people. At school, I could make the other kids do things that I wanted to. When the neighbor boy was chasing me around with a water gun, I'd leap on building railings to get away from him... I used to be able to detect liars when I was younger. As I got older, it got harder for me to tell and I realized, everyone was a liar."

"Damn. This girl is deep," came Agent Sheckler who handed Scarlett the files they needed and walked off.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Gabriella asked.

"No. We have plenty of times to play twenty questions on the flight to the States. What do have questions about Universal Elite?" questioned Devondre.

"Everything. The whole good guy, bad guy thing. People with abilities, people without abilities."

"Technically, we're the good guys," smiled Scarlett. "Not many know about us and we want to keep it that way. Creates less chaos. The bad guys are known as the Evil Force. I think the name says it all."

"What about people with abilities and stuff like that?"

"There is the normal world and the supernatural world," explained Devondre. "The normal world knows us as fairy tale. Like a fantasy world. It is more than likely that at least ninty percent of the population of human kind on earth holds a special ability, but it could be faded from genetics. For example, Lie Detector. Some can tell when others are fibbing, but not know that it's an actually ability. It can be a strong or faded feeling."

"Okay... I'm starting to get," Gabriella nodded, "What about the bad guys? I mean, do we know who they are?"

Devondre glanced over at Scarlett and she gave him the same look. "We know one of them for sure," she states. Scarlett pulled out one of the files and opened it, sliding the folder in front of Gabriella. "His name is Talan Bianchi. Italian decent. Age twenty-four. Records of being with the Evil Force since age sixteen."

"You know him," came Gariella, looking up at Scarlett.

She nodded. "He... used my family and our village to gain strength and knowledge for the Force."

"What do they want?"

"They want to take over the world," Devondre stated. "We don't know who the true leader is, but Agent Alaniz, do you believe in the Devil?"

"Uh... I suppose..."

"That's what we've believed is driving the Evil Force," came Scarlett.

"I don't understand."

"Do you ever wonder why some musicians are more popular than others? Besides for their music? Or why some fashion companies are more spread out worldwide? How... certain celebrities are in more movies than others?"

"I've always thought some where just better than others and popularity..."

"Do you notice the triangles, the one eye symbols and the rams head?"

"Uh..."

"All signed of Darkness."

Gabriella just looked at the two like they were crazy and way out of their minds. Devondre grinned and shook his head. "But that's just a theory. We don't know much about the Evil Force other than they want to rule to world with their abilities and rule the normal side of human kind. We just got through the theory of Satan's thought from who the Evil Force has targeted in the past."

Scarlett pulled out another file and placed it in front of Gabriella. "Music, politics, fashion. The Force is trying to get through every media known to man. We think WWE is their next target."

"Who in particualr?" Gabriella asked.

Devondre pulled a file from Scarlett and showed Gabriella. "We have three suspects. Patricia Stratigias. Also know as her ringname Trish Stratus. She is one of the top female wrestlers in the company. John Cena. He is an up and coming Superstar and face of the WWE. Randy Orton. Third generation star who is destined to shine in the business."

"What do we do?"

"We just go about our business with the company and if something should happen, we'll be there and ready," answered Scarlett.

"Alright. I think I get the jest of it."

"Hey, Yuri?" Devondre asked. "Can you get me a lemon tea real quick? My throats kinda dry."

"Sure. No problem. Would you like something?" Scarlett asked Gabriella.

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

Scarlett excused herself and walked over towards the beverage counter.

Devondre turned towards Gabriella and asked, "You can control minds, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me." Devondre took Randy's photo and placed it in front of Gabriella. "I need you keep him away from Agent Ichijo. I don't care how. I just need you to do it. For her own safety."

"But why?"

"It's a long story. I can explain it to you on the plane, but I need you to do this. They are friends and that's fine, but he cannot be in love with her. It won't be safe for either of them."

Gabriella hesitated to answer Devondre, but she trusted him and she didn't want anything to happen to Scarlett. They were her family now.

"I'll try."

* * *

A/N: Well... that took a long time for me to write lol at least you guys have more of an inside look of Universal Elite. I didn't want it to make it too complicated cuz it's not the main focus of the story. And Shadows as an Agent? Of course I had to! Thank you Amiee aka ShadowsFiction for her character :) and go check out her stories too! They are quite inspirational and simply awesome.

I know. I really SHOULD be writing and updating my other stories... but I have more motivation for this one! I will try my best to update them at least once before I go back to school. Which reminds me... I'm taking four full classes, one is a night class, so I can finish my courses faster to get my degree/transfer... which means even less more updates next quarter . SORRY! I'll try my best at what I can do. I'll try to update as much as I can.

I wanna give a really huge shout out to lovelies what has reviewed so far! ShadowsFiction, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, , xArmyxWifex, CHRiSTiNEx3, DiivaLover, werewolf-fan-TEAMJACOB! You guys rock! And to those who favorited/alerted! I am so overwhelmed by the support :3 Thank you so much!

Until next time xoxo


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven - Don't Do It

"They were out of lemon tea so I got your second favorite," Scarlett smiled, placing the cup in front of Devondre.

"Raspberry is good too," he grinned, taking a sip. Gabriella sat silently, studying the photos of the three suspects. Scarlett examined her and pondered. "Oh, and you gotta remember to stick with the code names. We can't have everyone getting suspicious."

"It's gonna be some getting used to being called Gabriella," she giggled. "But I'll try." Gabriella shifted through the pictures and got to Randy's again. "I've... seen him. He was with you that night when you chased after me," she remembered, looking up at Scarlett.

"Yeah. Randy... is curious at times so you should be careful. You made him believe me that night."

"It was hard..." Gabriella sighed. "It's easier to actually have eye contact with the person and say it to them to make them do something."

"Wait. Say it? But I could have sworn I heard you think it, not say it out loud."

"Uh... no. They can't read my mind, silly," Gabriella laughed, "I have to say it out loud for them to hear me. Randy prolly heard a whisper cuz I didn't say it too loud. That's why he was a little hesitant to believe you."

"I thought... I mean... I could have..."

"I think that might be one of the side effects of your new ability..." Devondre sighed, rubbing Scarlett's back.

"New ability? Is that possible to gain more?" asked Gabriella.

"It's usually genetic," answered Devondre. "If it runs in the family, it's likely for you have it and not even know it. Yuri not only can read minds... she levitate objects and has visions of the future... more or less."

"Ima go crazy by the end of this mission," Scarlett muttered, placing her hands and head on the table.

_/Good. Randy might be able to block Yuri's mind reading, but he can't fully block Gabby's manipulation.../_

"What was that?" Scarlett questioned, snapping her head up.

"What?" came Devondre.

"You thought something... something about Randy."

"I was just thinking since Shadows can control Randy's mind, it'll be easier if something should happen to get him to safety."

Scarlett eyed him oddly. She wasn't sure if she should believe him. She about to ask him again, but her visions stopped her.

"Oh, geeze..." Scarlett groaned.

"What? What did you see?" Devondre asked.

She glanced up at Gabriella and asked, "Why were those guys chasing you that night?"

"Um... well, you see—remember when I said it was easier to manipulate the male persuasion? That's cuz it's easier to make them do things if they fall in love with me..."

"Wait, but you cane control their minds. Why can't you just make them fall out of love with you?" Devondre suggested.

"Yeah. I've tried... I can't do that..."

"Baby girl," Devondre said, turning towards Scarlett, "What did you see?"

"Let's just say the other Divas are going to be jealous of all the attention Shadows will be getting from the guys..." Scarlett eyed Gabriella who just shrugged.

"Hey! You can't be mad at me for something I haven't done yet! Now that you said it, I'll be more careful about who and how I use my ability."

"One more thing, Shadows," came Devondre, "Do not use your ability against us. It won't work too well. The General placed you on our team and watch—"

"Cuz you can help me train in my physical ability and Scarlett can help me with my mental ability."

"That's right. You better watch yourself, kid."

Devondre got up from the table and walked off. Scarlett watched him for a moment before turned back to Gabriella who just watched Devondre too.

"He means well," smiled Scarlett. "I think it's just been me and him the whole, he needs to get used to a second partner and another female one at that."

"Give me twenty-four hours. I'll make in love me." Scarlett eyes her and Gabriella shook her head. "Not like that. I meant the real me. Should I get packing?"

"Probably..."

\\

Scarlett slept soundly on the plane ride back to the States. But not Gabriella. She was too excited to start a new chapter in her life. Devondre filled her in about Scarlett's abilities and all the stories her mother and grandmother told her about their family history. Gabriella was definitely concern and didn't want anything to happen to Scarlett. She couldn't imagine what Scarlett is going through, but from what Devondre has said about her headaches, it was bad.

When the trio landed in Miami, Scarlett and Devondre got Gabriella settled into penthouse. Scarlett gave Gabriella a quick run through of the WWE Superstars and Staff.

It was actually Stephanie's idea to have female referees for the Divas matches. She thought it would bring a new a vibe to the ring. Maybe even female referees for the Superstars' matches, but Vince thought that would be too dangerous for the women. For now, it's just for women and mixed tag matches.

The next day, Scarlett, Devondre and Gabriella flew to Portland, Oregon for Monday Night Raw.

Scarlett strolled the hallways of the arena, dancing a singing along to her iPod. Devondre told her to go relax and cleared her mind, but instead, she filled her head with the music of BoA Kwon. She might be Japanese, but Scarlett loved Korean music.

Randy stood at the end of the corridor, watching Scarlett. She looked so care free, so happy. He leaned against the door frame, a smile tugging on his lips and his arms folded across his chest. Randy pushed himself up and made his way towards her. Scarlett had her eyes closed, humming along with the music playing in her ears. Randy chuckled, stepping in front of the dancing woman and carefully pulled off her headphones. Scarlett jumped from the suddenness, but smiled when she realized it was Randy.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself. How was your first real days off from Raw?"

"It was... interesting. Wish I had more time to sleep though," she confide with a giggle.

"Don't we all? So, I heard you and Dre brought back a newbie?"

"Yeah. Gabriella. She... trained with us at Cobra Collision as a ref and Stephanie thought she was ready to join us."

Randy eyed Scarlett who just kept a warm smile on her face. "Gotcha. Hey, what are you doing after the show?"

"Locked up in my hotel room like everyone else," she laughed. "Room checks, remember?"

"That's not until eleven and Matt is on call tonight so we can slide a bit," he smirked. "Besides, a few of us are planning to get some drinks tonight. You should join us."

"I—"

"Randy!"

Randy glanced over his shoulder to see Violet waiting for him with a irritated look on her face. Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed.

Randy turned back to Scarlett and shrugged. "Sorry. The girlfriend calls. Text me later if you're going." He soon turned around and jogged down the hall to meet up with Violet.

"Sure..." Scarlett put her headphones back on and turned around, going back towards the Diva's Locker Room.

Violet watched Scarlett walk off and Randy walking towards her.

"Hey, baby," he grinned, kissing Violet's cheek.

"Hi..." she sneered.

"What?"

"Why is it every time I go looking for you, I find you always talking to Scarlett?"

"Not always," Randy corrected. "And she's my friend. I like talking to her."

"More than you like talking to me?"

"Vi, don't do this."

"Do what, Randy?" she challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know what? I gotta get ready for my match. I'll see you later."

Randy placed another kiss on Violet's cheek and tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head so he caught her other cheek. Sighing, he walked off, leaving Violet even more frustrated.

\\

Gabriella has never been backstage of an arena before. She was completely amazed... and slightly confused. The hallways were like a maze to her. Wishing she has stuck with Devondre instead of wandering off alone, Gabriella took another turn and came to yet another dead end.

"Oh, for the love of—!"

Getting annoyed, Gabriella thought it was time to find someone to help her. She looked for the nearest door that looked like someones locker room. Hoping it was the Referee's Locker Room because it was far from the other locker rooms, Gabriella walked over and opened the door to have Paul Lloyd Jr. [Justin Gabriel] and Heath Miller {Heath Slater] fall out into the hallway.

"Ow!" exclaimed Paul as Heath fell on top of him. "Get off me!"

"Stop moving then!" shouted Heath.

"Uh..." Gabriella started.

"Well, that was difficult," came another voice. John Cena came walking up from the opposite direction and smiled down at the men. "Found ya guys."

"That's not fair! Technicially, she found us..." Paul corrected, pushing Heath off of him.

"Do I even wanna know?" Gabriella questioned the three Superstars.

"Prolly not..." answered Heath.

John looked over at the Brazilian beauty and smiled. "I don't believe we've met. John Cena." John extended a hand which Gabriella happily accepted.

"Cam—Gabriella Munos. I'm the new referee for the Divas."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to this crazy family."

"Thanks. Um... you're friends with Randy Orton, right?"

"Yeah. He's my boy."

"Could you introduce me to him? My uh, littler brothers a big fan and I was hoping to get an autograph for him." _/And to see how far my mind mind controlling can go on him.../_

"Are you sure it's for your little brother and not for yourself?" John teased.

"Guilty," Gabriella giggled, putting her hands up.

"C'mon. I'm splitting a locker room with him. He should be in there getting ready for his match."

"Alright. Great. Thanks."

"No problem, baby girl."

"Hello!" Paul mutters. "Yeah, still on the ground."

Gabriella and John grinned before helping him and Heath off the hallway floor.

* * *

A/N: Oh, this is going to be fun to write :) UGH! I really just wanna keep update this story, but I needa get to my other stories too!

Thanks so much to ShadowsFiction (I heart you to pieces, darling!), Lexii Loves You, JeffhardyChicka365, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx and grafx. ALLURE for reviewing! :3 And thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted!

I have a lot of time to kill before start coming over for the party tonight. HAPPY NEW YEAR, lovelies! Fanfic has definitely made my year a whole lot better and it's thanks to all my readers and friends I've met on here!

Okay... next update shall be for either Pure Illusions and Mistaken Serenity. Fatal Attraction is almost coming to an end and I might... MIGHT start a new story before school starts up again.

Until next time xoxo


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - Testing

Randy let out a long sigh as he slouched down on the bench in the locker room. Violet was picking fights over every little thing and Randy was getting tired of it. He felt like he was getting drawn away from her the more time he spent being with and thinking about Scarlett.

"OH, RANDAL!" he heard John sing from outside of the looker room door.

"FUCK OFF, FELIX!" Randy called back.

"You decent?"

"Depends. You looking for a good time? Go find Mizzy."

Randy raised an eyebrow as a husky chuckle and a light giggle erupted as John opened the door.

"You went from Scarlett to a groupie that fast?" Randy asked with a bit of disgust in his tone.

Gabriella jaw dropped and she huffed, "Excuse me? I take offence to that. And I'm not a group."

"What's with you man?" John questioned. "What's got your tights in a bunch? This is Gabriella. She's a new ref."

Randy sighed, getting up to shake Gabriella's hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—I'm Randy," he smiled, shaking her hand. "Sorry. I just got into this... thing with my girlfriend. I'm normally not this testy."

"At least not with the ladies..." John mumbled.

Gabriella smiled up at Randy. "It's alright. I know how girlfriends can be. We don't make things too easy for you guys. I think it's a girls nature to."

"Gabriella's little bro is a fan of yours and she was wondering if she could get an autograph," came John.

"For you're little brother, huh?" Randy eyed Gabriella and she kept her stand. "You know, lying isn't really a good first impression, Gabriella."

She grinned, letting out a breath and shrugged. "Worth a shot. Scarlett just told me a lot about you and I just had to meet you myself."

"Scarlett talked about me?" Randy asked with excitement, letting his suspicions subside. "What'd she say?"

"Did she mention me?" came John.

Gabriella laughed as she took a seat at one of the locker slots and beamed up at the men. "Don't worry. All good. She's quite fond of you, Randy."

"She said that?"

"No. But I could tell by the way she talked about you." Gabriella glanced at John and batted her eye lashes. "John? Be a doll and get me an Iced Tea?"

John's eyes twinkled as Gabriella continued to stare into his blue orbs. "You got it!"

Randy watched as his best friend left the locker room with a kick in his step.

Scarlett appeared after him and she looked at him oddly. "What's with him?"

"You got me..." answered Randy.

Scarlett noticed Gabriella sitting down and Scarlett placed her hands on her hips. "Shadows?"

_/Just testing. Don't worry./_ "I just asked for an Iced Tea," she replied. "It's a little warm in her and I was getting thirsty. I don't know where catering is." _/I wanted to see who I can control so if there's an emergency, we can get to cooperate quick./_ Scarlett eyed Randy. _/I don't know. I haven't tried anything on him yet... but he knows when I'm lying./_

"Um, Randy? Your match is up," Scarlett coughed out. "Adam wanted to talk to you about the change at the end of the match. He's waiting at the curtain."

"Thanks, Scarlett. It's was nice meeting you, Gabriella. Good luck on your first day." Randy grabbed boots before making his way towards the door, but not before stopping next to Scarlett. "See you later tonight?"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Okay. Gabriella, you should come to. We're going out after the show."

"We're?" Gabriella asked with a questionable look.

"Some of the roster is gonna sneak out for a few drinks," Scarlett explained.

"We'll see."

"Alright. Catch you girls later."

Randy left the room and Scarlett watched as Gabriella watched her. Scarlett looked back at Gabriella who just smiled.

"Don't," Scarlett warned.

"I might not be the mind reader... but, uh..."

"He has a girlfriend."

"I know. And for you to respond that way when I didn't even say anything—"

"I'm the mind reader, remember?"

"Right. Let's go. I needa change into my uniform for your match with Stacy."

"Shouldn't you wait for John? He is getting you a drink."

"Oh, yeah... Maybe I shoulda asked him for something that was closer..."

\\

"Is there a reason why I saw Cena walking around with a goofy smile on his face along with Runnels and DiBiase?" Devondre asked as him and Gabriella took a seat in in catering later that night.

"I was just making sure who I can and can't control," Gabriella explained. "Don't worry. I didn't make any of them fall in love with me. That's just how people look when I tell them to do or say something."

"Tested Orton yet?"

"No... but you're right. I think Randy is a lie detector."

"Well, you'll get a chance tonight. You going out with us?"

"Yeah. Why not? My first night and I'm already breaking the rules," Gabriella smiled slyly. "Who's in charge of room checks tonight?"

"Matt. He's that little guy the flies around the ring. Goes by Evan Bourne. We're friends with him."

"We I'm assuming is you and Scarlett?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm so used to it being just me and her."

"It's okay. You'll get used to me too."

\\

Scarlett danced around her hotel room as she got ready to go out. She changed into a ruffled red dress with matching sparkling red heels. Scarlett curled her hair lightly and freshened up her make-up. A knock soon came to the door and Scarlett assumed it was Matt checking up.

She opened the door, but was shocked to see Matt Hardy with a clipped board.

"Matt..." Scarlett sighed.

"Evening, Lettee."

"I thought Matt Korklan was doing room checks this week."

"Nope. It's me." Matt took a look at Scarlett and raised and eyebrow. "A little dressed up for bed, aren't you?"

"Uh... I was just trying out what I wanted to wear tomorrow for my mini interview and photo-shoot with a local radio station."

"With your hair and make-up done too?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Right. Night, Lettee."

"Night, Matt..." Scarlett closed the door behind him and sigh. "Now what?"

Her phone started to buzz and it was a text from Devondre.

[Where art thou, Juilet?]

Letting out a giggle, Scarlett rushed over to her balcony and opened the doors too see Devondre sitting on the railing. "You coming with us?"

"Us?"

Devondre pointed down and Scarlett hurried over to look down where Randy, John, Gabriella and Gail waited below her second story floor.

"How'd you get up here?" Scarlett asked Devondre.

"Ability," he simpled replied.

"Did they see you?" Scarlett questioned with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. They think I climbed up the vines," he said, pointing to the flower vines next to the balcony. "Besides, they know I'ma ninja."

"A real ninja never calls himself a ninja."

"I never said I was..."

"You coming, Scarlett?" called Randy.

"You guys don't expect me to climb down in heels and a dress, do you?"

"Not like you haven't done it before..." came Devondre.

"Throw down your shoes! I'll catch them," smiled Gail.

"I'll be right here, Scarlett," assured Randy.

Scarlett glanced at Devondre and he shrugged. "You can always hold on me to and I'll jump."

"Oh, no! Last time we did that, you missed the ground completely and fell into a lake."

"Hey! In my defense, it was dark."

"And I was wearing a white top..."

"Guys! We don't have all night! Trish is waiting with the car!" came John.

Scarlett quickly slipped off her heels and tossed them down to the girls. Devondre quickly leaped off the ledge and landed on his feet. Scarlett carefully stepped off the railing and onto the vines. She took it one step at a time, slowly and steadily. This was the moment Scarlett wished she had gotten a room on the first floor. The second floor felt like five!

"Scarlett! Watch out! There's a loose step!"

"What? Wher—Ah!"

Scarlett missed her step and slipped off the vine, falling backwards. Randy was quick to rush over and catch her in his arms.

"I gotcha, Scarlett."

She let out a breath of relief and held on to Randy for dear life. "Thanks." Scarlett glance back up at the vine and made a face. "Don't think I'll be getting back to my room that way..."

"We'll think of something when the time comes," Randy mentioned in a hushed tone.

Scarlett looked up at him as he gazed down at her.

"Guys! Let's go or Trish will leave without us!" came Gail.

Randy chuckled, helping Scarlett to her feet.

\\

"So much for just drinks," Scarlett said over the loud club music over towards Gabriella.

"Please," Gabriella answered after taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper and Jack Daniels. "With you dressed like that, I know you were hoping for more than just drinks."

"Well, maybe a karaoke bar..." Scarlett teased.

"Is it that? Or are you trying to get the attention of a certain blue eyed babe? Cuz, I think you got his attention."

Gabriella pointed down the bar where the boys sat and Scarlett followered her direction to see Randy smiling at her.

This was bad.

"If you're talking about Cena, she's been there, done that," Gail commented, sitting on the other side of Scarlett.

"Really? You and John?" Gabriella asked Scarlett.

"He asked me to be his date for the Slammy's. No biggie. Just friends," she explained.

"But he still as a thing for her," continued Gail. "And what guy doesn't? RiRi has gotten the attention of almost all the guys in the locker room."

"Only cuz I was the new girl. I think the attention moved on to Shadows..." Scarlett pointed to where Cody, Ted and Matt sat and sure enough, all three were staring at Gabriella. She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and blushed. "I don't think the other Diva's are out to get me anymore."

"Maybe not a Diva..." Gail said, referring to Violet. "Give it time, RiRi. Randy will realize he's in love with you and leave the witch. In the mean time, I'ma steal Gabby and make the guys all jealous of our girl love."

Gail gave a sexy wink at the men down the bar and took Gabriella's hand, leading her out on to the dance floor. Scarlett shook her head at her friends and went on, sipping on her apple martini.

"What's a pretty little thing like you sitting all by her lonesome?"

"How dare you?" Scarlett sneered, not bothering to turn to look at Devondre.

"Whoa... what's wrong, baby girl?"

"You," she snapped, locking eyes with her best friend. "You told Shadows to make Randy stay away from me?"

"She told you?"

"She didn't have to. I read her thoughts and I caught her when she was talking to Randy earlier when they were getting the first round of drinks. How dare you?"

"Look, Yuri. I was just trying to—"

"Out of all the years I've known you. All the years we've been partners, friends... you've never interfered in my life like this."

"I'm trying to protect to you."

"You've done it before, but you've never interfered."

"Yuri, this is different."

"I can take care of myself, Dre. When I need you, I'll let you know." Scarlett got off of her stool and stood face to face with Devondre. "And to let you know, she couldn't make him. I think there's something else we should worry about than Randy being a distraction for me."

Scarlett left Devondre's side and made her way to Matt. Devondre sighed, slamming his fist on to the bar. He messed up. Randy then came up to him, leaning against the bar and staring at Devondre.

"You told Gabriella to tell me to stay away from Scarlett? What' up with that, Dre?"

"Look, Randy. It's..."

"What? I thought we were cool, man. What is it? Are you in love with her, or something? Is that why you want me to stay away from her?"

"No. It's not like that. I love Scarlett. She's been like my little sister for eight years. I'm just trying to protect her."

"From me? You think I'd hurt her?"

"No... it's not that. I just want her focused. She just started her professional career."

"And I'ma keep her from being focused?"

"I've seen the way you two looked at each other, talk to each other—"

"I do have a girlfriend."

"Are you using that as an excuse?" Randy was about to object, but he didn't know what to say. "Randy, stay faithful to your girlfriend. I'm not telling you to stay away from Scarlett, I'm telling you to stay professional with Scarlett. I'm trying to protect the both of you."

"Dre. Dude..."

"But I can't tell you what to do," Devondre said, putting his hands up in defense. "Let me just say, Scarlett isn't who you think she is."

\\

"I hope this little situation didn't ruin your friendship with Dre," Scarlett mentioned, taking a seat next to Randy. "Or your friendship with me."

Randy grinned, placing his hand over hers and running his thumb across his silky skin. "No... but he made me think."

"About what?"

"Are you hiding something from me, Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked away, pulling her hands into her lap and Randy glanced at his empty hand. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Randy."

"But I'm willing to learn."

Scarlett sighed, shaking her head. "Let me rephrase that; there's a lot you don't know about me that I don't think I can tell you."

Scarlett slowly looked up to see Randy's blue eyes shimmering at her. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that. It's difficult to explain."

"Forget about it," he grinned. "Let's just move pass this and dance our night away."

"Actually... I was thinking about heading back early."

"Let me take you back."

"No, you stay. Have fun."

"No, no," Randy insisted, getting up from his seat. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go back yourself."

Scarlett smiled and took Randy's hand as the two headed out of the club.

\\

"Oh... I forgot about that..." Scarlett groaned, looking at the shattered vines that used to lead up to her balcony.

"Hold on..." Randy took out his cell phone and began to text someone.

"I'm hoping you're texting someone with a ladder..."

"Ha, ha. Funny. No, texting Adam... and Stephanie is in the hallways talking to Candice... yeah, we're not going to use the main entrance."

"Why are they in the hallway?"

"No idea. Come with me."

Randy took Scarlett's hand and lead her around the building. "Where are we going?"

"My room is on the first floor. It's connected with Torrie and Billy's who's room is next to the back stairway. Jericho's room is right above their room and we can use his balcony to get to yours."

"Um... I'm not gonna ask how and why you know that."

"The room check deal has been going on for awhile now... some of us had practice." Randy opened his window and got down on a knee. "Ladies first."

Scarlett slipped off her shoes and took hold of Randy's shoulders. She stepped on his leg, grabbed on to the window ledge and hopping into the room. She placed her heels to the side and peaked out the window to help Randy.

"You okay, Randy?" Scarlett asked, taking Randy's arm.

"This was so much easier sneaking out than sneaking back in."

"Bringing back any memories of high school?" Scarlett joked.

"More like middle school, but who's checking?"

Scarlett giggled as she gave a tug and pulled Randy up. As she did so, Randy push up with his foot against the wall and the two went tumbling on to Randy's floor. Scarlett laughed out louder as Randy apologized for falling on top of her.

"Sorry... sorry..." Randy groaned, trying not to squish Scarlett who was underneath him.

"We are the worst sneaks ever," Scarlett said, calming down a bit.

Randy looked down at her and Scarlett kept her hands on his arms. "We... should hurry before we cause a ruckus," Randy breathed.

"Good idea..."

* * *

A/N: Thank yous to Lexii Loves You, ShadowsFiction (heart you babe!), Bingobaby, grafx. ALLURE and Sonib89 for reviewing the last chapter! And thank you to everyone who read and favorited the story! I know no tmuch has happened in this update, but I'm easing it in. I hate it when stories rush in the beginning and I tend to do that, but I won't string it out too long. I wanna update more, but I gotta study... I'll try my best, though!

Until next time xoxo


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen - Complicated Mind

"Would you stop compelling guys for five minutes and be serious?"

"Would _you_ stop acting all macho man and lifting heavy objects to get girls to look at you for five minutes and be serious?"

Scarlett let out a long sigh before resting her arms on the table and placing her head down as well. Gabriella and Devondre had been bickering back and forth all morning while they attempted to put together at status report for General Gebhardt. The arguing stopped when Devondre notice Scarlett with her head down on the table.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Nope. Just a headache..." Scarlett lifted her head up and groaned. "And I don't think it's just from the mind reading and visions."

"Here, let me take you back to your room," Devondre offered, but Scarlett just pushed him back down.

"No. You stay. Whatever is going on between the two of you, work it out. When that's done, text me so we can finish the status report."

Scarlett excused herself from the table and left the hotel dining hall to her room upstairs. Devondre kept his eyes on Scarlett as Gabriella watched him. As Scarlett left Devondre's sight, he turned back to Gabriella and eyed her.

Gabriella leaned back on her chair, crossed her arms and chuckled a bit. "You always do that."

"Do what?"

"Every time you and I are fussing over something or just talking... or when you're chilling and hanging out with the guys, you always seem to snap out of it when you think there's something wrong with RiRi. And you're always right. When you're not even around her, you know. How do you that?"

"If you spend as much time with someone as Yuri and I do in the last eight years, it becomes second nature."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I don't care what anyone says. She is my little sister." Gabriella nodded and relaxed in her seat. "I don't mean to bicker with you so much... it's just—"

"You're seeing if I'm tough enough to stick around in Universal Elite."

Devondre smirked. "I'll admit, you are one smart cookie."

"Nicknames are cute... but don't refer to me as food, please?"

"Sorry..." Devondre closed the folders that were spread out on the table and pushed them aside. "This is the first time either one of us are training a newbie. And we don't know if you're gonna stick with me and Scarlett. I'm just so used to it being me and her."

"I know. And I don't mean to intrude. You two got a rhythm going on these missions."

"We just gotta get used to the third member on our crew," Devondre grinned, lightly nudging Gabriella's arm.

"You better," she laughed. "You're stuck with me until the end of this mission."

\\

Scarlett slowly made her way through the lobby and groaned when there was a sign at the elevators saying they weren't working. Wishing she got a room on the first floor, that would have helped with sneaking out last night, Scarlet turned around and headed towards the stairway. She didn't make it two steps before the pain in her head took over her whole body. Scarlett fell against the wall and slid down on the steps. She held her head in her hands as she tried to rub the ache away.

"Scarlett?"

She looked up to see Randy walking up to her from the hotel entrance.

"Hey, Randy," Scarlett smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked with concern as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm fine. Just a headache. I got a little dizzy, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Could you help me to my room?"

Randy thought for a moment and smiled. "How about you come with me to my room and I help you out with that headache?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at Randy's remark, but before she could say anything, Randy lifted her up on her feet. Scarlett held on to Randy's arm so that she wouldn't fall over again and he lead them down the main hallway towards his hotel room.

Once they got to his room, Randy tossed his gym bag on top of his luggage and sat Scarlett down on his bed. She slipped off her shoes and leaned up against the headboard and glanced around as Randy made his way to the kitchen area of his room.

"So I did leave my heels in your room..." Scarlett mentions as she spotted her shoes on Randy's desk.

"Yeah. I found them near the window when I came back to my room," Randy chuckled.

"You don't share a room with Violet?"

"No. She leaves earlier for shows and she shares a room with two other female techies."

"Gotcha..."

Scarlett closed her eyes and leaned her head back, wishing for her headache to pass. Surprisingly, it slowly got better as she sank into the comfort of Randy's bed. But the throbing pulse on the side of temple wasn't going anywhere.

A cold compress was soon placed on the top of Scarlett's head and she opened her eyes to see Randy sitting beside her with a glass in his hands.

"Here. I put extra strawberries in it cuz I know how much you love strawberries and it'll block the taste of the other gross stuff." Scarlett eyed him suspiciously as she took the glass from him. "Don't look at me like that. You know you can trust me. It's a tonic that my dad invented for headaches and hangovers."

Scarlett took a sniff of the drink in her hands before taking a sip. "Mmm. Do I taste the hint of cinnamon?"

"That, you do," Randy smiled. "So, it tastes good?"

"Yes. But can you take the compress back? My head's cold."

Randy chuckled, taking the pack off of Scarlett's head and tossing it on the other side of the bed. He looked back up at her and watched her take another drink. "Do you get headaches a lot?"

"Sometimes... more now since I got to WWE..."

"Is it the stress?"

"I guess," Scarlett shrugged.

"I think I know what can make you feel better."

"Oh, yeah?" Scarlett smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "What's that?"

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night after the House Show," Randy said with a sly smile.

Scarlett let out a sigh, placing the drink on the night stand and scooting closer towards Randy. "Randy... Violet made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want me anywhere near you."

"You're with me now," he pointed out. "And you were with me last night."

"Yeah, but did she know about it? Does she know about us texting each other? Calling each other? Talking around the arena when she's not around?" Randy looked away let out a breath. "I just don't wanna cause any drama and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'm my own person, Scarlett,"came Randy, looking back at her. "I can choose my own friends."

She stared into his glistening eyes they glazed over to a grey shade of blue. Scarlett shook her head and leaned back against the headboard again. "You have no idea how much I wish I could read your mind, Randy."

"I'm not that complicated, Scarlett."

"But you are."

\\

"Shadows! Shadows! SHADOWS!" Scarlett squealed as she ran down the hallway towards the ramp entrance.

Gabriella adjusted her referee top when she head Scarlett screaming for her from down the corridors. She turned her head to see the little asian woman running towards her.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella ask. "You don't have a match tonight."

"Come with me!"

"What? RiRi, I have a match to call soon."

"It'll only take two minutes. C'mon!" Scarlett took Gabriella's hand and quickly dragged her to the back. "Where's Dre?"

"Locker room... Scarlett, what are you—"

"Yuri?" Devondre called from one of the locker rooms. "What are you doing to Gabby?"

"Come with me! Quick!"

Scarlett released her hold on Gabriella and sprinted towards the back entrance of the arena. Devondre glanced over at Gabriella who just shrugged and the two ran after their partner.

One of the back entrances of the arena lead to an alley with only one light that hung from the arena railings. Scarlett asked for Devondre to closed the door before walking out towards an abandoned car on the side of the building.

"Scarlett? Why are we out here?" Gabriella asked. "It's freezing!"

"Just watch," she grinned.

Scarlett stood on the side of the hunk of junk of a car and held her hands out. A gust of wind flashed by her and Scarlett closed her eyes. Devondre raised and eyebrow, not sure what Scarlett was about to do. Second later, the squeak and the clunk of the car started to rattle and without hesitation, the car was floating in the air.

"Whoa..." Gabriella said breathless. This was truely amazing. The most she's ever seen Scarlett levetate was a desk. She was actually lifting a heavy car into the air with her mind.

"Wait," came Scarlett. She took a few steps and carefully turned the car around and place it back down on the ground on the other side of the alley. The wind suddenly stopped and Scarlett opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. She burst out in giggles and clapped her hands together. "I did it!"

"Oh, my god! Yuri! That's incredible!" Devondre encouraged, taking Scarlett in his arms for a hug. "How did you... when... last time I checked, you could barely get an apple stay in the air."

"Perfect practice makes perfect levetation," Scarlett winked.

"RiRi! I'm so proud of you!" Gabriella said, hugging Scarlett next. "Now you can attack the enemy without lifting a finger."

"You know it!"

"No headache?" Devondre said, checking out Scarlett's temple.

"Nope. I'm fine. But I can't believe it! I've been working so hard and now I can finally lift heavier objects!"

"Very impressive," smiled Gabriella.

"You wanna see impressive?" Devondre smirked, walking over towards the car and lifted it up without any struggle with his left hand.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and Gabriella groaned. "Stop showing off. This is Scarlett's time to shine. We see you lift random things every day. C'mon, girl."

Gabriella pulled Scarlett back to the arena, leaving Devondre alone in the alley.

"You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to levitate that car," Scarlett grinned.

"I bet," Gabriella responed as the two walked back towards the ring. "Hey, are you going out to dinner with Randy tonight?"

"I don't know... do you think I should?"

"Don't ask me. It's your life. But I think you should."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Randy is drop dead gorgeous!"

"Shadows!" Scarlett laughed, nudging her.

"What? You know it's true. It's just dinner, right? I mean, he's still going out with that Violet girl, isn't he?"

"Yeah... and she made it clear she didn't want me to talk, look or even think about Randy."

"But you do anyway... I mean, talk to him and stuff... it's just dinner."

"Yeah... it's just dinner."

* * *

Dinner with Randy? I wonder how that will turn out...

Thank you to ShadowsFiction (heart you sweetie!), Bingobaby, JeffhardyChicka365, Sonib89 and Lexii Loves You for reviewing! You guys are amazing! :3

Until next time xoxo


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen - One Step Closer

Scarlett stood backstage, behind the curtain, as she watched on the match between Michelle McCool and Trish Stratus. This was Gabriella's second match she was calling as referee. She did great on Raw, calling the Diva's tag match between Gail Kim and Eve vs. Melina and Candice Michelle. The difference tonight, however, Gabriella and Michelle aren't really on the best of terms. They didn't make the best impression of each other when they first met. Let's just say Gabriella already had a thought about how Michelle was in the company and Michelle didn't make it better by trying to "run" the Diva's locker room area. And people have to remember, Gabriella is still new at the whole keeping in character check.

"Oh, this is not gonna end well..." Scarlett predicted, mumbling to herself.

"Scarlett?"

"Ah!" Scarlett jumped back from the unexpected voice, hitting her back against a broad chest. Scarlett quickly turned around to see a smiling Randy, beaming down at her. "Randy!" She smacked on the arm and he chuckled, pulling away a bit. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"I'm sorry..." Randy apologized, trying not to laughing any harder. "It's just funny that I'm the only one that can sneak up and scare you."

"I'm glad my fright amuses you..."

"It does," he responded with a toothy grin. "What are you doing back here anyway? I didn't see you on the card for tonight."

"I didn't want to be cooped up at the hotel on my own. Plus, I wanted to see Gabby... uh oh..."

Scarlett turned back towards the ring and noticed Michelle getting up in Gabriella's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blond Diva shouted to the brunette.

"Do you see this?" Gabriella retorted, point at her shirt. "This means I'm the official. I call it how I see it and I see that you're breaking the rules!"

"We've been here five minutes and you think you make the rules?"

"I've been trained to do my job properly and I enforce the rules. Now, you follow them or I'll disqualify you."

"Oh, little Miss. Referee is gonna disqualify me? I'm so scared."

Michelle shoved Gabriella back and gave her a smug look. Gabriella let out a small laugh, shaking her head. She glanced back up at Michelle with a smirk on her face. Out of impulse, Gabriella took hold Michelle by the neck and swung her down to the mat.

"Oh, geeze..." groaned Scarlett.

"Did she just RKO Michelle?" came Randy.

"Uh... that looked more like Gabby just rammed her face into the canvas..."

Gabriella got up to a vertical base and huffed down at the fallen Diva. She pushed passed the ropes and made her way backstage. Gabriella pushed back the curtain to reveal a stunned Scarlett and Randy.

"Please don't yell at me."

"Oh, darling. You know I'm not the yelling type," Scarlett conveyed.

"That wasn't scripted, was it?" Randy asked.

"Nope... well, if RiRi isn't going to yell at me, I know Vince will. Excuse me, guys."

Gabriella by passed Randy and Scarlett, leaving them in silence.

"Well..." said Randy, "At least we know she can hold her ground."

"She learned from the best." Scarlett looked up at Randy who returned with a smile. "I'm actually glad you found me."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Does your dinner offer still stand?"

Randy's facial expression lit up and Scarlett giggled. "Yeah. Of course. Oh, but..." Randy's smile faded and so did Scarlett's. "... not tonight. I can't."

"Oh. Um, plans with Violet?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just... we're just two hours away from my home and I was going to visit my parents before we take off in the morning. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's good," Scarlett smiled. "Just give me a call or text."

"Of course I will. Are you going to the meeting tomorrow morning?"

"Have to. Kinda mandatory."

"Right..." Randy responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I better go get ready for my match."

"Okay. Good luck."

\\

"Agent Alaniz. What you did in the ring was—"

"I know. I know..." Gabriella groaned, interrupting Vince. "It was totally unprofessional and even with Michelle's actions, I shouldn't have let that interfere with my focus."

"_Gabriella_," Stephanie emphasized towards her father as she spoke up. "Sometimes the Superstars are not going to go by the script and we understand that. We don't like putting locker room beef on air unless we know we can control it."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Vince continued on, "I know we told you to act on what you think feels right for the story line if Superstars should not follow paper work, but we don't want any hostility between talent and other employees."

"Yes, sir. I understand,"

"We know you're working hard with Scarlett and Devondre," came Stephanie, "And you're doing great. Just try to remember some of these rules, okay?"

"Of course. And I'm so sorry, again. I don't want any trouble and I'm just trying to help in this mission."

"We know," Vince smiled. "You may go now. We'll see you tomorrow at the Raw employee meeting."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Gabriella turned around in the office and swiftly walked out. She closed the door behind her and to find Devondre leaning on the opposite wall.

"What the hell did you do?"

Gabriella sighed and walked away, knowing Devondre would follow her. "I didn't mean to. Well, I did... my defense reaction kicked in. What was supposed to do?"

"No attack the talent..." came Devondre.

"Hey, she started it. And I've seen old footage of matches. Superstars attack the ref all the time and half the time, the red reacts."

"Yeah, but throwing them out of the match. Not throwing them face first on to the mat."

"Whatever."

"No. Not whatever. Gabby, you could have gotten into real trouble. Vince made it clear that we have to go strict with his rules while we're undercover."

"I know that, Dre!" Gabriella sneered, walking into her dressing room.

"Did you get in trouble?"

Gabriella pulled off her referee top and tossed his aside. She turned back to Devondre who stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. "No. Just a slight warning. I know, I'll keep my reactions in check next time. It's just... I don't know. There's just something about Michelle that I don't like and I know that she doesn't like me either."

"Either way, you know better and should act professional. If she's being a baby—"

"Then treat her like one. I know..."

"Knock, knock." Devondre looked over his shoulder to see John right next to him. "Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No. Dre's just critiquing me..." answered Gabriella.

"And now I'm finished. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

Devondre sent a wink to Gabriella and made his way down the hall and John took his place. "Saw what you did in the ring to Michelle. Let me just say; impressive."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, beginning to pack her things. John just stood there staring and after a brief moment of silence, Gabriella noticed him still there. She tucked her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "Um, did you needed something?"

"Oh, uh... I was wondering if you wanted to get a few drinks with me and the guys after the show before room checks tonight."

Gabriella zipped up her hoodie, not really noticing that John was still staring at her every move, and picked up her bag. "Sure. Why not? I can always use a drink. I'm actually gonna head back to the hotel right now and shower."

"That's fine. We're just gonna meet at the bar in the hotel."

"Alright. I meet you down there twenty minutes after the show ends."

Gabriella gave a quick smile before passing John and leaving the arena.

\\

The next day, every employee of the Raw was called into a meeting with Stephanie McMahon in the conference room of the hotel. Scarlett took a seat next to Devondre and Matt as Gabriella sat on the other side of the table next to John and Trish. The meeting was to discuss a few new persona's some of the Superstars were changing. The had to check it with the other members of the Raw Roster because of story line issues and also to ask for input.

"John Cena," Stephanie smiled. "It's time to change it up one more time."

"All good, baby girl. Bring it at me."

"How do you feel about the color orange?"

A round of snickering hit the meeting room as John rolled his eyes. "It's fine with me as long as it sells."

"With your name on it, we know it will. Also, we're gonna change your hand signs. Instead of the "Word Life" hand sign you've been doing, we want you to use the "A-ok" hand sign."

A spark hit Devondre and he nudged Scarlett. _/Yuri! That's is they're after Cena for sure. I know it now./_

Scarlett pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Devondre.

[Wat r u tlkn bout?]

Devondre read his phone before puckering his lips. _/The A-ok sign. It's one of the signs we studied about. Holding the hand up, creating a circle with the thumb and index finger, leaving the other three in the air, showing off a six, six, six... the devil! The Evil Force is after Cena./_

Scarlett cleared her throat, quickly typing out a new text to Devondre.

[I know the terminology of what we studied. Alex, the sign is used all over the world and mean diff things...]

_/But Yuri! Look where we are! We've been told that they are gonna strike here and we predicted that John will be one of the targets! And look at his last hand sign. Moon sign or also known as Witch sign. Needless to say, signs lead to him!/_

Gabriella glanced over the table, feeling the tension rise in the room. _/RiRi, what's going on?/_

Devondre took his phone and sent Gabriella a text.

[Get Cena to ask who suggested his new persona.]

Gabriella nodded after reading the message and leaned forward towards John. "Johnny," she whispered. "Ash who came up with your new persona."

John's eyes glistened and he leaned forward. "Hey, Steph? Can I ask who came up with all these new ideas?"

"We got a new writer on hand with us," Stephanie smiled. "A bright young mind, he has."

"Can I ask his name?"

"Talan."

Scarlett lost her breath and her heart stopped.

_/Believe me now, Yuri?/_

\\

"Scarlett... just forget about the mission for tonight and have fun."

"I can't, Shadows..." Scarlett groaned, plopping on in front of her vanity. "We finally got a lead on the mission. We should be working on this, not going out."

"Technically, you're the only one going out..." Devondre pointed out from Scarlett's bed as he attempts to check in with the General.

"Ignore him," smiled Gabriella. She grabbed Scarlett's curling iron and began to fix a few strains. "Dre and I got this tonight. You just enjoy yourself with Randy tonight."

"It's not a date," Scarlett pointed out.

"I didn't say it was..." Gabriella grinned.

"And get you bought a new dress?" asked Devondre.

"What? This isn't new. I've had it forever. I just haven't warn it."

"Riiight..."

"It's just dinner... a get to know you better dinner."

"You couldn't have had this dinner with Cena?" groaned Devondre.

"Well, I didn't know he was the actual target when I went out with him... and didn't you tell me not to lead guys on?"

"What are you doing with Randy?"

"Guys! Stop!" Gabriella intervened. "Damn... I've never seen you two argue like this before."

"This isn't arguing," corrected Devondre. "This is just bickering..."

"I don't think Alex and I ever really argued or fought now that I think about it."

"Okay, whatever. You look gorgeous, you're gonna have fun, I'ma get Gail to cover for you for room checks and you're gonna tell me all about it tomorrow at breakfast while Dre and I tell you what Headquarters tell us tonight."

"And you're gonna tell me what exactly you and Johnny talked about last night when you went out to drinks with him. I swear, he's been walking around with that smile plastered on his face all day."

"I will. Now..." There was a knock at Scarlett's door and Gabriella smirked. "Randy's here."

"Aren't I supposed to be the psychic?"

* * *

A/N: Teehee... you thought I was gonna put dinner with Randy in this chappie, didn't you? x) Well, I was, but I got more ideas and I didn't want to go on and on with this update. You'll find out what happens in the next one along with what happened with Gabriella and John ;) Now, I started a little more on the Evil Force thing, BUT remember, I'm not gonna use them too big in this story until towards the end. This story is about Scarlett and her abilities and also her relationship with Devondre and Randy.

I wanna give a big thank you to Sonib89, JeffhardyChicka365, Bingobaby, ShadowsFiction, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx and grafx. ALLURE for reviewing! You guys make writing that much more special for me xD

Well, I'm on Spring Break now. Off from school til the fifth of April. I'm trying my best to update a whole bunch cuz I haven't really last quarter -_- but I just wanna sleep too haha so we'll see how it goes!

Until next time xoxo


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen - Nights Out

"Are you finally gonna tell me about your night with Cena already?"

"Only if you spill about your date with Orton first."

Scarlett rolled her eyes under her sunglasses as she took a seat near the window of a downtown cafe with Gabriella. Devondre wasn't feeling well so that left the two female Agents on their own for a girls day, which was needed. "It wasn't a date. We went out to eat..."

"He rented out a Ducati Diavel Motorcycle, one of your favorite bikes, just to ride you around town all night... that didn't mean to sound dirty... or did it?" Gabriella smirked.

"We went to a classy bar to have dinner and talked..."

"He came dressed in slacks, a pin-striped collared dress shirt and he eyed you up and down in your dress."

"We got to know each other over a good meal, a few drinks..."

"He brought you a rose when he came to get you. Hunnie, it was a date."

"He has a girlfriend," Scarlett reminded Gabriella. "It wasn't a date."

"Fine. Then tell me how the magical evening went."

"Well, it wasn't _that _magical..."

\\ Scarlett And Randy's Night Out...

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Scarlett," Randy complimented the Japanese beauty as he lead them down towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Why, thank you, Randy," Scarlett simpered with a slight blush. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Did you buy that dress just for me?" Randy smirked.

"Psh. You wish. You're not _that_ special. I've had this forever. Just needed a reason to where it."

"So you wore it for me?" Scarlett's blush grew even more as she turned her face away from Randy. "Yeah. I see I'm not that special." Randy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You're a bad liar, Scarlett."

"I'm not lying!" she defended. "I did buy this dress awhile ago when Devondre and I were in Egypt."

"I wasn't talking about that part..."

Scarlett let out a nervous laugh before the bell hop boy opened the doors for the two. Randy smoothly handed her a helmet and she raised an eyebrow. "I heard you're a bad driver, but really?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, you kinda need it for the motorcycle," Randy pointed out, gesturing towards the valet.

Scarlett looked forward and gasped at the gorgeous black and red bike waiting for them.

"Oh, my... it's beautiful."

"Thought we'd ride in style tonight," Randy winked. "Um, you gonna be okay riding on the back with a dress on?"

"I think I'll manage," Scarlett grinned, putting on her helmet.

"Well, you better hold on titght then, little lady," Randy winked before putting on his own helmet and getting on the bike.

"Excuse me, but Matt's the only one who gets to call me that."

"Is that so? Then what shall _I_ call you?"

Scarlett straddled that back of the bike as Randy roared the motor a few times, waiting for to get settled. She placed her hands firmly on Randy's hips before they took off into the night life. "Scarlett is just fine."

Randy took Scarlett to a local up-scale bar where he let her show off the dress she didn't buy to impress him. They kept to themselves at the corner of the lounge with their meals and sparkling drinks.

"Okay, okay. Enough embarrassing stories about me and my past," Randy waved off, putting his drink back down on the table, "How'd you keep me talking for so long?"

Scarlett shrugged, "I guess I just know how to ask the right questions and I'm a good listener."

"Alright... no more dodging. It's time for you to answer some of my questions."

_/Too bad I can't give you straight answers.../_ "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything," he smiled sweetly.

"I can't tell you everything, Randy..." Scarlett softly responded.

Randy leaned back in his seat, took a breath and analyzed Scarlett's facial expression. "Why are you so secretive?"

"There's just some parts of my life that I can't tell you—you wouldn't understand."

"You can try me." Scarlett shifted her eyes, biting the inside of her lip a little. "Or you can just tell me parts of your life that I will understand... that you trust me knowing about you. What was it like living in Japan? What was your most embarrassing moment as a teenager? What point in your career do you think defined your moment as a wrestler?"

A smile grew on Scarlett's face as she beamed up at Randy. "Living in Japan—in a small village in Japan is almost everything you imagine it would be. There were prolly five-hundred people living there. Some leave to fulfill their world win dreams... some waltz right in, looking for a new way to look at life. There wasn't much electricity running through the village... we had one television set which was held in a small shack next to the temple," she laughed which got Randy smiling. "Everybody knew everybody. Even though the closest village was a three day hike through the terrain, we were in sync with them."

"When did you leave?" Randy asked.

"When I was fourteen..."

"Why'd you leave so young?"

"I had to."

Randy anticipated for more, but Scarlett kept quiet. "Okay. I get it. One of the things you can't tell me. How about... what did you parents do in the village?"

"If I told you... you'd prolly think I was crazy."

"C'mon. It can't be that bad."

"Well, my father was a fighter."

"Kinda like a soldier for the village?"

"Sorta. I guess you can say that. My mother... she was psychic. A fortune teller. She predicted the life span of crops for farmers, predicted if strangers were about to intrude in our village and who was best fitted for who in true love."

"Did you believe her and her preditions?"

Scarlett took a moment to remember everything her mother had told her; about life, about the world and about her own life. Scarlett let out a hum before replying, "I did... I do."

"How come you never go back there?" Scarlett gave Randy a look and he he made a face, putting his hands in the air. "Okay. I'm sorry. Another thing you can't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Randy," Scarlett sighed, placing a hand on his. "I do you wanna tell you. I wanna tell you everything. But I can't."

Randy glanced down at his hand and he turned it over, cupping it with Scarlett's soft palm. "I know. I just hope that one day you'll feel comfortable enough to be able to tell me everything."

Scarlett felt her heart flutter as Randy's fingers slowly molded with hers. A slightly tingling chill spread from her finger tips to her entire body. Scarlett didn't want to look up into Randy's eyes for the fear of what she might discover.

_/He doesn't deserve you.../_

Scarlett's eyes immediately went into the sea of people in the smokey bar, At the corner of her eye, she could have sworn... no. "Talan...?"

"What was that?" Randy asked, not really hearing Scarlett's whisper.

"Uh..." She grazed her eyes towards Randy and pulled back her hand. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I'm starting to get a headache..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Scarlett," Randy said, leaning forward to rub her back. "Do you wanna head back to the hotel?"

"If you don't mind? It's not that I'm not having a good time and everything..."

"No, it's fine," he smiled. "You can owe me later."

Randy helped the lovely lady on her feet and made their way outside. Scarlett kept her eyes and ears open as they passed by the other guests. A cloud of voices resonated through her mind as Randy raced them down through the main streets.

"Randy, go faster," Scarlett pleaded, feeling someone following them.

"You got it, lovely." Randy took her request as a source of enjoyment. He didn't hear the worry in her voice.

The split second Randy rode up to the valet and stopped, Scarlett hopped off the back of the motorcycle, tossed the helmet to the valet and dashed inside the hotel.

"Scarlett! Scarlett, wait!" Randy came running after her, tripping over a few things on his way, but caught up with Scarlett in the elevator . "Scarlett? What's the matter?"

Catching her breath, Scarlett turned around to see the doors closing behind Randy and she sighed. "I... I thought I saw King sitting in the lobby. I didn't wanna get caught."

Randy tried to recall if he saw the Hall of Famer as he entered the hotel. Shaking the thought off and not really caring, Randy reached over and rung Scarlett's floor. "How's your head?"

"I'm okay. Nothing a little tea can't fix."

"Are you sure? I can always make you one of my miracle smoothies."

Scarlett giggled, shaking her head no. "You've done plenty for tonight. Thank you, Randy. I had a good time." Randy just gazed down at the lovely Asian women before him with his sparklying blue eyes. _Ding._ "Good night, Randy." Scarlett leaned forward and place a kiss on Randy's cheek. "Thanks again."

She brushed passed him swiftly before making her way towards her room.

"You owe me another dinner!"

\\

"I don't know if it was just cuz we heard the new writer's name is Talan or it's really him... I couldn't get my mind on straight after our meeting yesterday," Scarlett groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"If he has been working inside the WWE this whole time, wouldn't he have shown himself?"

"I don't think so. The Evil Force doesn't wanna give their position away until they are ready to strike with full effect."

"Other than that, the night was good?" Scarlett grinned, hiding it behind a big bite of her sandwich. She replied with a simple nod. "Well, good. You know, if it wasn't for the Violet chick in the way, you and Randy woulda hooked up by now."

Rolling hers eyes at the state, Scarlett took a sip of her tea and shook her head. "No. Not even. Besides, regulations of Universal Elite doesn't approve of interfering with the innocent."

"Ugh... fuck all the rules. There's no harm in having fun."

"Yeah... until someone goes to far and gets hurt." Gabriella raised and eyebrow at her fellow Agent and Scarlett continued, "What if you fall in love? At the end of the mission, we're gonna have to leave and erase their memory. They my get their heart fixed, but you'll forever feel that pain of heartache."

"Isn't there ways of going around these rules?"

Scarlett let out a light laugh, amused by Gabriella's determination. "Will you tell me what happen that night at the bar with John?"

"Nothing much. I just showed up, a few guys were already there with him, we had a few drinks, talked and went back to our rooms."

"You slapped him!" Scarlett gasped.

"I hate your abilities sometimes," Gabriella murmured.

"Welcome to my world..."

"Speaking of... RiRi? Did you bring your cell with you?"

"No. I didn't want to be bother with Dre's random calls and text messages. Why?"

Gabriella reached behind the Japanese woman and snatched the phone from behind her. "You might not have wanted it, but it found it's way to you."

Scarlett's eyes widen and she quickly took it from Gabriella's grasp. She peaked around, making sure no one saw what was going on and sighed. "Stupid levitation... why'd you slap him?"

"He was getting fresh with me."

"Wanna elaborate?"

"... I wasn't lying when I said I arrived to the hotel bar late. The guys already had a few drinks in them, Cena got a little friend, hands were not meant to be placed in certain areas."

"He seemed fine with you at the meeting yesterday..."

"That's cuz he doesn't remember a thing he said or did to me."

"And you didn't make him pay for it?"

"Nope. I got better things to do."

Scarlett smiled, beaming at Gabriella. The girl might have her drastic sides, but she knows when to keep focus. "What'd you and Dre do last night when I was out with Randy?"

"We just worked on the mission case. Studied a few more profiles. Did a call in to Headquarters."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

\\ Devondre and Gabriella's Night...

"Are you sure we should be here without RiRi? It feels weird..." Gabriella cringed as she trailed down the hallways of Universal Elite Headquarters with Devondre.

"She's kinda on a whimsicle date with Orton right now and we need answers," Devondre responded in an agressive tone. Gabriella didn't get it. He seemed fine with Randy when they're just hanging out, being guys—friends, but whenever it was Scarlett _and_ Randy... Devondre had a different outlook on the Viper.

"We should tell her we're here."

"She'll find out when she finds out."

Gabriella and Devondre quickly marched towards General Gebhardt's office.

"Agent Davis. Agent Alaniz. Wasn't expecting to see you two until later in the week along side Agent Ichijo."

"I'm sorry, General, but we gotta talk fast," came Devondre. "I think the Evil Force is already in the WWE."

"How do you know?"

"There's a new writer on the Creative Team. His name is Talan. His new ideas for John Cena is something we've seen before towards other innocents. I believe it's the same Talan we've incounted before."

General Gebhardt looked over at Gabriella and quesitoned, "Do you believe this too?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I mean, it's possible, but the gimmicks that are seen aren't a comparison to this."

"You gotta think the big picture, Gabby," Devondre groaned.

"Do you have information on this Talan character?" asked the General.

"Not yet, sir."

"Then I advice you two, including Agent Ichijo, to do so. Where is she anyway?"

"Headache," Devondre answered before Gabriella could.

"You have to monitor them, Agent Davis. We're still not sure how powerful she can really be."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you two should head back. Keep and eye on Agent Ichijo and get more information on the new writer. Report back in forty-eight hours."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: Oy... So sorry it took me so long to update. Been back at school for a month now and yea... this quarter might be short, but it's tough :/ I did start a new Cody RHodes story if you haven't checked that out! Big thank yous to the lovelies that reviewed that last chappie :) ShadowsFiction, Bingobaby, JeffhardyChicka365 and LizzyVengeance xD you ladies rock! I'm not sure when the next update shall be... I'll see what I can do. I still needa write Chloe's one-shot! I'll work on that too.

Until next ~xoxo  
Hugs&Cupcakes


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen - Comfort

Scarlett took a walk around the town later that day. She was doing some window shopping and sight seeing with Gabriella before Trish and Amy stole her away for a girls night at the hotel spa. They begged Scarlett to come with, but she wanted to continue her journey around town. She'll meet up with them later for drinks.

It started to rain when Scarlett reached the main streets of town, but that didn't bother her. She just bought an umbrella and continued her way down the streets and window shopped.

Randy exited a small boutique and groaned as he noticed the pitter patter of the rain. He pulled his hood over his head and considered giving up his search until he spotted Scarlett a few stores down, peering into a window. A smile came to his face as he noticed her place a finger on the top of her nose while she admire the dress in the store.

"Scarlett!" he called.

The Japanese Diva glanced over and grinned to see Randy. "Hey, stranger."

He soon came to her side and beamed down at her, taking in the sight of her slender figure in a little pink dress. "Hey. What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I left earlier," she giggled. "Besides, that's what the umbrella is for, silly." Scarlett held her umbrella up a tad, covering Randy's head and he chuckled, taking it from her so he could cover both of them. "What are you doing walking around by yourself?"

"Well, I was looking for an anniversary present for Violet." Scarlett bit her bottom lip. "But I can't find anything."

"Well... what does she like?"

"Spending my money," Randy joked. Scarlett eyed him oddly and he shook his head. "I'm kidding. She's fair from a gold digger if that's what you're thinking. Although, she loves to eat out a lot."

"And what woman doesn't love good take out?" Scarlett joked.

"Yeah... if only it was take out..."

Scarlett shifted her footing and looked up at Randy. "Would you like my help?"

"Please?" he smiled, gazing down at her with his big blue pearls.

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

"I'll keep that in mind then," he winked. Randy turned to the item in the window before him. "So... what were you looking at?"

Scarlett went back to the dress and smiled up at it. "This caught my attention. Thinking about getting it for Shadows and surprising her." It warmed Randy's heart a bit to see Scarlett's consideration for her friend. It was a stunning black corset dress with sparkling gold lacing. "Maybe John would to see her wear it on their next date."

Randy let out a chuckle, looking back at Scarlett like she was insane. "You didn't hear about their last get together?"

"Oh, I did. She likes him."

"Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to. I'm very good at... reading people, Randy."

"Really?" Scarlett turned her big brown eyes to him and smiled. "What can you read about me?"

She made a face and winced her eyes. "You're... a tad bit harder for me to read."

"Why's that?" Scarlett looked away and Randy quickly caught on. "Let me guess... you can't tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I guess I need to take you out more to get you to open up to me."

A light blush came on Scarlett's face before she cleared her throat. "Uh, so... where should we search? Better yet, what can you tell me about Violet that can help me help you select a gift?"

"Uh... she likes fashion?" Scarlett gave him a 'really?' look. "I don't know! She likes different things."

"You've been with the girl for a year and you don't know what she likes?"

"Actually, it's our sixth month anniversary."

Scarlett made another face. "Okay, I might be used to the American custom, but aren't anniversaries like a yearly thing? That's why it's called anniversary, not monthiversary?"

"There are exceptions to everything."

"I guess so... how about we go inside? Maybe we can find something."

"Alright. Let's give this a try."

Randy collapse the umbrella and Scarlett took it from him as the stepped into the small store. Scarlett asked him numerous questions about Violet to get an idea of what kind of girl she is to help select a few things. Randy didn't give her much to go off on, so Scarlett suggested maybe a vintage bracelet or a classic pendant necklace.

As Randy looked around at the jewelry, Scarlett glided over to the clothing area to snag the dress for Gabriella. She then made her way over to the rest of the dress and just browsed. Randy asked to see the stores full jewelary collection and as they went to retrieve them, he joined Scarlett watched as she looked around.

"I love lace," Scarlett grinned, picking up a white laced top. "There's just something intimate yet classic about it, you know? Like pearls, they're timeless."

Randy hung on every word Scarlett was saying and admired how charmed she was with the clothing. "I can see you in lace." Scarlett looked up at him and he immediately felt embarrassed. "I mean, like in a sophisticated, classy way. But with also some sex appeal."

Scarlett giggled, shaking her head. "Thanks, I think. What did you pick for Violet?"

"Oh, they're getting more from the back."

"Well, let's go look."

Scarlett took his arm before taking him over to the counters. The owner laid out an assortment of jewelry pieces. Scarlett leaned forward, amazed by the collection while Randy stood there in confusion, thinking it was all a huge mess.

"I think this would suite you very well, Miss. A perfect gift from Mr. Orton," the store owner offered, holding out a white gold necklace with a stainless locket.

"Oh, no," Scarlett said, blushing a bit. "He's not buying anything for me. I'm not his girlfriend."

"I could still buy it for you," Randy offered with a smile. "I think it'll look beautiful on you."

"No, Randy."

"C'mon." Randy took the necklace from the owner and swiftly move behind Scarlett. Before she could protest, Randy already had it unclasped and place around her neck. Scarlett placed a hand on the locket and peered down at it. "See." The owner held up a mirror so Scarlett could see and she just gazed at her reflection. Randy leaned forward and whispered, "It was made for you." Scarlett smiled widely, falling in love with it. "I'll take it," Randy said to the owner.

"But what about Violet?"

Randy looked around before pointing at something. "I'll take that bracelet too. And could you wrap it for me?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Orton."

The owner took the rest of the jewelry back and began to wrap up Violet's gift. Scarlett turned her attention to Randy and just looked at him. He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She smiled again before leaning up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome, Scarlett."

Randy quickly paid for the two pieces of jewelry and offered to pay for the dress Scarlett got for Gabriella, but Scarlett definitely didn't let him pay for that. It was her gift to you friend.

Once the two finished up, Randy took the umbrella from Scarlett again and held it up as they made their way back to the hotel. "Hey, don't mean to sound random, but do you know where Dre is?"

"No..." Scarlett replied. "I haven't seen him since before I went to dinner with you."

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. I tired to get a hold of him today to see if he wanted to join the rest of us for a work out, but he didn't answer his cell and he wasn't in his room."

"Huh... that's weird. He doesn't usually disappear without talking to me... but then again, my cell has been off all day..."

"You kept your phone off?"

"Yeah. Just needed a chill day." Scarlett placed her hand on her chest again, holding the locker. "Thank you again for the necklace, Randy. It really is beautiful."

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"You know, if you really wanna thank me, you can go to dinner with me again."

Scarlett let out a sigh before looking up at Randy. "And what about your girlfriend?"

"What's dinner between two friends?"

"She's made it clear she doesn't want me near you. In fact... I don't think you should tell her I was with you to get her gift..."

"Just let me worry about her, okay? She's my girlfriend and you're my friend. If she can't deal with my choice of friends, then it's hers and my problem. Not you and me."

Scarlett felt comfort in Randy's words, but also a little guilty.

The two soon reached the hotel as night started to fall on the city. Randy returned Scarlett's umbrella as they crossed the lobby where she spotted Devondre sitting on one of the couches with something next to him.

"There's Dre. I kinda need to talk to him. See where he's been. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Don't be a stranger now," Randy winked.

"Thanks again for the necklace." Scarlett parted away with the Viper and made her way over to her best friend. Devondre got up on his feet and picked up whatever was sitting next to him. "Alex, where have you been?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I stayed on Earth," Devondre joked. "I had some... business to take care of. You went out with Orton again?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I went window shopping and ran into him. He was looking for a present for Violet. Why am I explaining this to you? Where did you go?"

Devondre just smiled at the curious woman before holding up a package wrapped in a silk scarf. Scarlett examined it for a moment before recognizing the pattern on the garment. She gasped, dropping everything in her hands and covered her mouth, tears pricking at her eyes. "You..."

"I went to Japan," Devondre finally answered. Scarlett took the package from his hands and just looked down at it. "I didn't tell them who I was exactly and I told them I couldn't tell them where you were... other than that you were fine. They understood. They're okay too. They miss you so much." Scarlett had to sit down because she was starting to lose the feeling in her legs. Devondre sat down next to her and just watched. "I asked your mom about the whole mind ability thing. She says that you're strong. You can separate them. You don't have to let it control your life—you don't have to let it take your life."

Scarlett closed her eyes tight, letting the tears finally escape as her hands squeezed the loose fabric on top of the package. She then jumped into Devondre's arms and hugged him tight. "I miss them so much..." she whispered.

"They miss you too. And they love you very much. Open the box, Yuri."

Scarlett released her hold on Devondre and sniffed. She wiped her eyes before removing the scarf to reveal a box. She carefully opened the top and gasped again. "My mother's fortune telling cards?"

"They're yours now," Devondre smiled. "Your mother was waiting for the day you got your first vision."

"She knew I was going to be psychic?"

"Well, of course," Devondre chuckled. "And she says to be careful."

Scarlett looked up at her best friend and smiled at him. "Thank you, Alex."

"Only for you, Yuri."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen - It's Fate

Randy Orton walked down the hallway of the hotel with Violet's gift in his hand, a kick in his step, and whistling a tone. Today was his and Violet's sixth month anniversary and even though he knew he was a little late for the show, he knew Violet wasn't on hand for tonight. He approached his girlfriend's room and pulled out the spare key-card. Which he got from the lovely lady at the front desk by complimenting her on her uniform and hair style. Randy opened the door, a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned against the door frame, peering into the room. Violet glanced up from her packing to meet Randy's gaze and she rolled her eyes, throwing her shirt in the suitcase that was sitting on her bed. Violet stood up straight, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Randy.

"What?" she spat.

"Oh... this can't be good..." Randy groaned as he stood up straight himself and dropped his grin.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the arena right now?"

"Yeah." Randy closed the door behind him and made his way over towards Violet. "But I haven't seen you in two days and all day today and today is our anniversary... I'd thought I see you before you head for the next city."

"Yeah, well... you would have seen me more if you weren't too busy hanging out with Scarlett now, would you?" Randy's facial expression dropped and Violet huffed. "Yeah. I know you've been hanging out with her."

"And why would that matter? She's my friend." Randy defended. "Just like I'm friends with the other Divas. I'm friends with Nattie. I'm friends with Trish. I'm friends with Gail and Amy—"

"Okay, stop listing the Diva Roster. That's not just it. It's also the fact that you didn't tell me you were with her."

"Well, maybe it was because you've tried to threaten her to stay away from me, which I don't understand where you get off by doing that," Randy fought back with a bit of anger in his tone.

"I didn't threaten her. Whatever that girl said to you, she's overreacting."

Randy placed Violet's gift on the end of the bed and crossed his arms. "Vi? What do you have against Scarlett? What the hell could she have possibly done in her short time here for you to act this way towards her?"

"She's trying to take my boyfriend away from me," Violet confessed almost in a whisper.

"What?" Randy questioned in disbelief. "Violet, Scarlett has told me time and time again that she isn't interested in me." _/No matter how much I flirt with her.../_

"Yeah, well... what she says and what she feels are two totally different things. You don't see the way she looks at you when you're not looking. Or the gestures she makes towards you when she's with you. You might not notice and think she's just being friendly like she is with Matt or John or Cody... but she likes you. A lot."

"But I love you," Randy interfered, stepping closer to Violet and cupping his hands around her face. "I'm with you and I wanna be with you."

Violet searched Randy's blue eyes and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Randy chuckled, stroking his thumb over Violet's chin.

"Do you trust me?" Randy nodded. "Scarlett's gonna hurt you."

"What?"

"She's gonna hurt me by taking you away from me and then she's gonna hurt you."

"Vi, what are you talking about?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me on this one, Randy."

"I do. I do trust you, baby. But whatever you're feeling, whatever you're thinking, it's not gonna happen."

Randy leaned forward, placing a gentle, tender kiss on Violet's waiting lips and she just smiled, slowly melting into Randy's embrace. As they pulled apart, Violet sighed a little happily as she leaned over and eyed the present on her bed.

"What's that?"

Randy followed her gaze, smiled and retrieved the gift. "It is our anniversary after all."

He handed the box to his girlfriend who opened it anxiously and she beamed down at the the bracelet. "It's beautiful," she whispered. Violet looked up at Randy and continued, "Almost as beautiful as the necklace you bought Scarlett.."

\\

"Oh! Me next! Me next! Me next!" Gabriella announced as Scarlett asked who wanted their fortune told.

The Divas and a few of the Superstars were at catering, surrounding a table where Scarlett sat with her mother's cards sitting in front of her.

Scarlett gave Gabriella a look which she returned with a wink. _/Don't worry. I know you're psychic predictions are more accurate than these cards and you just started learning to use them, but it looks like fun!/_

Scarlett motioned for Gabriella to sit in front of her as the group gathered around the two, watching on with curiosity. The Japanese beauty shuffled the cards of fate and watched Gabriella's eyes wonder.

"What would you like to know, Shadows?"

"What every girl wants to know. Tell me my love life, darling."

"Of course." Scarlett flipped over the first card and smirked. "Mmm... I see a tall, strong man in your life. Very protective, but not in a smothering kind of way." She turned over another one and her smiled grew. "Seems like you recently met this man. He's not currently in your life right now. At least, not in a romantic kind of way." Scarlett threw out the next card and flipped over the one under it. "Oh, he loves you very much, sweetheart. Though, he has a funny way of showing it and expressing it. Well, except for the whole protective side of him."

"You said I just met him?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Recently, yes. Tell me, have you met anyone new in, let's say, the last couple of weeks... or months?" she asked, eyeing the few men around the table.

The Divas giggled as the Superstars blushed and didn't give Scarlett or Gabriella any eye contact. "Oh... I might have met a few men." Scarlett burst out laughing, trying not to bust her cover in front of not only her co-workers, but to Gabriella too. Scarlett already knew the real man that will be in Gabriella's life. "What else can you tell me, RiRi?"

Scarlett turned over the last card and a soft expression hit her face as she beamed across the table at one of her best friends. "He's going to be beside you no matter what you do. No matter what you are..."

Gabriella slowly started to understand where Scarlett was going and... _/No matter what my abilities are and if I'm with Universal Elite./_ Scarlett nodded and Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Scarlett."

"No problem, lovely."

"Hey, guys?" a techie called into the room. "The show is about to start... you might wanna get ready."

All the ladies and men rushed out of catering, leaving Scarlett on her own, laughing and shuffling through her cards. Her match with Barbara wasn't until middle of the card so she stuck around.

"Are you up for one last reading for the night?"

Scarlett glanced up to see Randy walking into the room. She smiled, watching him watch her. He took s seat right beside her and grinned.

"What do you want to know, Randy?"

"Anything. Everything," he confessed.

Scarlett giggled. "That could take awhile, you know."

"Yeah... well, then tell me what you can."

"I can do that."

Scarlett shuffled one more time before turning over Randy's first card. "I see a very bright future for you, Randy. You're going to have many title runs. Long, title runs. You're going to be a noble champion." Randy smiled at Scarlett's reading and watched her flip the next card. Scarlett laughed a bit, smiling at her vision. "I see a little girl. You're going to be a daddy. Not too soon, but close. She's going to adore you like crazy."

"My first child is gonna be a girl?" Scarlett nodded, taking a quick look beside her before retuning to her cards. She tossed out the next two cards and turned Randy's final card. Scarlett's face dropped as she stared at the picture in front of her. "Scarlett?"

"You're gonna get hurt," she whispered. "Bad."

"By who?"

Scarlett was stunned that Randy asked by who and not by what. "I don't know. But it's going to hurt more than anything that has ever happened in your life."

"You can't tell me more?" Scarlett shook her head no as she collected her cards. Randy reached over, stopping her from her actions and took a breath. "Scarlett? What do you know?"

Scarlett slowly ran her eyes from Randy's hands, up his arms and met his eyes. She bit her lip, wanting to confess herself to him, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Even if it concerns my future?"

"Your future can change. But you're not meant to control what fate has written out for you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen - Tell Them

Devondre stood outside Stephanie's office, keeping the look out if anyone tried to get in. The show had already started so most of the talent was running around getting ready for their match, their promo or waiting the the locker rooms. A few technicians and security guards pass by and Devondre sent them off with a nod. As he kept his eye on the passing traffic, he noticed Scarlett walking down the corridor with her fortune telling cards held tightly in front of her.

"Yuri?" Devondre called out to, getting her attention.

"Oh. Hey, Slick," she smiled.

"Are you all right? Your aura is kinda blackish... grey... did something happen?"

When Scarlett finally reached Devondre's side, she took a deep breath hugged the wrapped cards in her arms. "I hate being psychic..."

"What did you see?" Devondre asked with a worried expression.

"I told Randy's future... part of it."

"And? Is he gonna be okay? Did the force do something?"

"I don't know... I didn't see that much... but I saw something else."

"Well, what is it?"

Scarlett slowly made her gaze up to lock eyes with her best friend. "He's going to be a daddy."

Devondre raised an eyebrow. "That's good, right? That means he has a good future."

"It's a little girl..." she continued.

Devondre looked at her for a moment, trying to read Scarlett and understand her thoughts. Then it hit him. "And she didn't look like you... Oh, baby girl." He quickly wrapped his arms around the somber girl. He knew she had feelings for Randy. Just not this much. "I'm sorry, but you should already know this, Scarlett. We can't—"

"We can't get involved with the innocent," Scarlett pulled away from Devondre and took a step back. "I know the rules. I know the consequences. But that doesn't stop how I feel. What if he really is the one?"

"Then you're gonna havta let him go," Devondre responded honestly.

Scarlett knew. She knew she had to give him up. Even if this was the first time she felt this way about someone since Talan. Scarlett nodded before noticing where they were standing in the hall way. "Dre? Why are you standing outside of Stephanie's office?"

"Uh... nothing. Gabriella is just talking to her."

"About what?"

"Um, about seeing if she can start refereeing other matches other than just the Diva's. She's tired of being out there for only like five minutes all night."

Speculating, Scarlett brushed off Devondre's weird vibe. "Okay... Uh, I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'm starting to get a headache."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. I'm all right. I already asked Gail to fill in for my tag team match with Maria. I'll just see you and Shadows back at the hotel after the show or something. Good luck with your match."

Scarlett stepped back closer to Devondre and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking back down the hall. Devondre watched as Scarlett left and waved. "Thanks, Yuri."

Right when Scarlett turned the corner, Devondre's shoulder hit contact with the door behind him. "Oh, geeze. Sorry," Gabriella apologize, stepping out of the office and closing the door behind her. "When I said keep an eye out on the door, I didn't mean literally stand at the door. That would look suspicious."

"Well, too late now," Devondre groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "What did you get?"

"Nothing..." she sighed.

"Nothing? Aren't you supposed be good at this mind controlling thing?"

"I prefer to call it compelling," Gabriella corrected as she began to walk towards the locker room area with Devondre strolling a step behind. "First I asked her about the files on Talan because technically, we're supposed to know all the WWE personnel for our background check. When she said no, I tried to get it out of her, but it was like she was wearing some kind of repellent..."

"Oh, that make sense..." came Devondre. "Vince said to never use our abilities on executives and Steph is one..."

"Yeah, you could have told me that in the first place! She started to realize what I was trying to do and I got in trouble!"

"I thought Vince only knew about our abilities!" Devondre stated with concern.

"Stephanie found out, but swore not to say a word. Didn't the General tell you this like a month ago?"

"No! Why don't people tell me things? ...What she do?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and stood toe to toe with Devondre with an annoyed expression on her face. "I have to referee the male matches!"

Devondre raised and eyebrow and looked at her. "Isn't that a good thing? You get more air time."

"No, not the male main event matches where the guys are respectful towards me. The male matches with the rookies where I'm just a piece of eye candy to them and they'll try to grope me during the match!" Devondre started to crack up which ended up with Gabriella smacking him on the chest. "It's not funny!"

"I know, I know..." Devondre said, trying to calm down. "It's not. Tell you what, even if it does break story line, I'll come running down to rip those guys a new one if they dare even look at you in an objective way."

"I don't know whether to hate you for snickering or hug you for protecting me."

"You know you love my hugs."

Devondre gave her that adorable smile of his and he held out his hands. Gabriella rolled her eyes before falling into his embrace for a warm hug that swept her off her feet. Literally.

\\

"General, I can't take this anymore," Scarlett groaned as she talked to General Gebhardt via web-cam.

"Agent Ichijo. From the eight years you've been with Universal Elite, you've never broken down like this before."

"I've never had these feelings like this before."

General Gebhardt sat up from his chair and really looked at Scarlett on his computer screen. "It's not just about the innocent, is it?"

"I feel like my brain is going to battle with my heart. These new abilities are killing me."

"Do you want me to take you off the case until we figure out your—"

"No," Scarlett protested. "I'll be okay."

"You just said—"

"General, with all due respect, you can't take me off this case. You know you need my abilities to finish this."

"I just don't want it finishing you." Scarlett bit her bottom lip, knowing exactly what he meant. "Agent Davis told me about his trip to Japan... that I didn't authorize. But he said he did have answers. Let him help you."

"He can't help me all the time, General."

"I know."

A moment of silence upon them both before Scarlett decided to move the conversation to a different direction. "General? Is... Talan Bianchi working in the WWE?"

"My records show no."

"Is he going under a different name?"

"Perhaps. I have Agent Alaniz looking for files and asking questions when she isn't refereeing."

"Give me something to do, General. Giving me something to distract me from..." Scarlett closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a frustrating sigh, "This."

"Just keep your eyes on the innocent. More on Cena and Orton. It seems like they are more targeted than Miss. Stratigias. Keep me updated like you now and let me know if you see anything."

"Yes, sir. General? Someone is going to hurt Orton."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I don't know when and I don't know how. I just know he's going to hurt. Bad. I felt his pain when I read his fortune."

"Just keep an eye on him and be careful."

"I will."

"Now, get some rest. Agent Davis sent me your schedule and you'll be going back to Miami soon. A few days off the road will do you some good."

"Yes, sir. I'll give you the latest update tomorrow."

General Gebhardt nodded before both of them turned off their monitors. Scarlett pushed her laptop further down her bed before leaning back against her bed frame.

_Knock, knock. _"Scarlett?"

Scarlett looked up and eyed her door. "Randy?" she asked quietly. Scarlett picked up her cell phone to check the time and blinked. The show isn't over yet. Why is he at the hotel and at her room? She swung her legs off the bed and made her way across the room. Scarlett attempted to check the peep hole on the door, but groaned when her height made that a disadvantage. She was pretty sure it was Randy. "Hey," Scarlett smiled as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went looking for you after my match, but Dre said you came back here with a headache and I wanted to check on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right. It was sweet of you to come see me."

"Of course," he grinned. "Um, you hungry? I brought back take out," Randy said, holding up a bag of Chinese take out.

"I guess we have a few hours until room checks. C'mon in."

\\

Scarlett sat up against the head board with a box of chicken fried rice while Randy lied on his side near the end of the bed, facing Scarlett with a box of lo-mien.

"How's that headache?" Randy asked.

"Easing up. It knows you're here and you're scaring it away." Randy chuckled at Scarlett's little joke ans began to poke at his near empty take out box. "Um, so how did Violet like her present?"

"She loved it. She thought is was beautiful."

"That's good."

"She likes your necklace better."

Scarlett bit her lip and looked at Randy. "You told her?"

"No. She found out herself."

"I'm sorry, Randy. Is Violet mad at you?"

"No, not really. Though, we didn't have that romantic evening I had planned because she had to leave early... and I haven't really talked to her since other than a few texts and voice mails..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When she gets upset, she just needs time to herself. Did you end up putting anything in the locket?"

"Yeah. Uh, I found an old picture of my parents that I had tucked away in a journal or something."

"Can I see?"

Scarlett placed her food on her nightstand before placing a hand on the locker around her neck. Randy placed his food aside and sat up, getting closer to Scarlett. She opened the pendant, revealing a picture of her parents and Randy leaned in, getting a better look. He reached for the locket and when his hand brushed Scarlett's skin, she felt herself suck in a breath. He admired the picture and smiled. "You look just like your mom. Gorgeous."

"Thank you," Scarlett whispered with a slight blush.

Randy's eyes slowly gazed up and met Scarlett's sparkling orbs. Scarlett tried so hard to read his eyes and his thoughts, hoping that he wasn't it, but it was just a cloud in front of her and that scared her. She prayed that Randy wasn't the one; her true love, but she also prayed that he wasn't the enemy and blocking her abilities. She prayed no one has gotten to him yet.

"Scarlett? Is everything okay?"

"Randy? Do... you have an interview tomorrow?"

"Um, an autograph signing in the afternoon. Why?"

Scarlett blinked a few times, pulling back a bit. "Just—be careful. Okay? Keep security around you at all times."

"Scarlett, I'm Randy Orton. Not the president," he chuckled. "I think I'll be all right."

"Randy, promise me? Please? I know it sounds crazy, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Randy raised an eyebrow at Scarlett and scooted closer to her. "Scarlett? Do you know something?"

"Um..."

"Are you telling me that you're really psychic or something? I know you told me your mother was a fortune teller with the cards and everything, but you don't actually..."

"Just be careful, Randy. Please."

He saw the worry and concern in her eyes. It was hard not to. But he knew not to push her. He knew in time, when he proves that she can trust him, she'll tell him.

"I promise."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Oy, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry, I've been busy with school and life.. but I'm back! Well, for awhile. I'm on break, but will be going back in July. I'm a little rusty so do mind all the bluntness and mistakes.. I'm tryna get back into the swing of things. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Setting Boundaries

Scarlett never really had a typical childhood. Even when living in Japan, it wasn't like any normal childhood like every other kid around the world had. With that said, sneaking out of her hotel room in the middle of the night, trying her best not to get caught by Matt was definitely new to her. Why she couldn't wait until morning was beyond her herself. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen Randy all day and she just wanted to check in and make sure he was all right. All day, Scarlett has been conflicted with her emotions, thoughts and feelings. She knew she couldn't get involved with Randy even though she wanted to.. even if she wanted to.. With the rules, the secrets, the complications and not to mention his girlfriend. But Scarlett couldn't ignore their connection. At then end of all this when Scarlett and Randy have to say goodbye, she'll make sure she can spend as much time with him as possible, even if it meant just the little things.

"Lettee?"

Busted.

Scarlett turned around to see Matt standing at the end of the hallway. She thought he'd still be a floor up while she was sneaking to see Randy. "Five minutes? I promise. I just wanted to give Randy something."

"And it can't wait 'til morning?"

"No," she replied innocently.

Giving Mate her best smile and batting her eyes, Matt had to look away, knowing he would give him too quickly. Tapping his clip board, he glanced back at the Japanese woman and sighed. "Fine. I'll check your room last, but you better be in there when I get there."

"I will! Thank you!"

Scarlett dashed down the rest of the hallway and up the stairs to the next floor. She quickly knocked on Randy's door, shuffling her feet as she waited for an answer.

"We're still in the room, Korklan!" Scarlett heard John shout.

"It's not Matt!"

"Scarlett?" came Randy.

"Please open the door! I only have five minutes before Matt gets to my room!"

The hotel door swung up with a very confused Randy Orton stand in only his sweat pants. Scarlett blinked aimlessly at Randy's bare chest before glancing up meeting his gaze. "What are you doing here?" he asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Scarlett smiled. "I just.. I wanted to give you this."

Scarlett pulled a small box from behind her back and presented it to Randy. He raised an eyebrow, examining her facial expression before accepting the gift. "What is this?"

"It's a thank you for the locket you bought me," Scarlett smiled, touching the pendant around her neck.

Randy smiled, carefully opening the small box in his palms. He was stunned to see two platinum studded cufflinks set inside. He looked back at Scarlett in awe and speechless. She only smiled back at the superstar.

Weeks ago on a late night flight to Denver, Randy mentions the story of how much he loved his father's cufflinks and how much he always wanted to wear them. Bob Orton never allowed Randy to because they were really special to him and thought that Randy would lose them. For his high school graduation, Randy finally convinced his father to let him wear them for the ceremony. Unfortunately, Randy lost them at the Grad Party. He didn't think Scarlett would remember that story lead alone remember exactly the description of what the cufflinks look like.

"You.. remembered."

"Well, yeah. Of course I did. I remember every thing you've told," Scarlett replied softly as her cheeks warmed up a bit.

"I.. you.. this must have cost.. where did you?"

"Wasn't too hard to find. Found them at a small place outside of Dallas."

"I can't believe you did this.. thank you, Scarlett."

"No problem."

She stood awkwardly outside his room and could see John peeking out from behind the door thinking she couldn't see.. or hear him. _/I never got a present from her../_

"Well, um.. I should go back to my room before I get in trouble with Matt. Good night, Randy."

When Scarlett turned around, Randy reached forward and took Scarlett's wrist. "Wait." Scarlett felt the sensation build up from his touch and it spread throughout her body. Scarlett swallowed hard before peering over her shoulder and looking at Randy. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh. Uh.. Devondre, Gabby and I are heading down to Miami early. She's moving in with us."

"Oh. Okay. Do you need movers?"

"No. I think we're okay."

"All right then."

"Yeah."

The two stood that like for a moment. Scarlett glanced back down at Randy's locked hand on her wrist than back up into his eyes. He quickly noticed what she was silently pointing out and released his grasp. "Thanks again for the cufflinks, Scarlett. Good night."

"Good night."

\\

"I don't see why I can't just stay at the apartment near WWE Headquarters. It's not like I'ma steal anything from you guys.." Gabriella complained from the backseat.

Devondre adjusted his sunglasses before placing both hands on the steering wheel again, letting out a sigh. "Cuz like I said on the plan, the penthouse is bigger, we have most if not all of our necessary equipment there and it's where.. because the General said so, that's why!"

Scarlett giggled and shook her head. He has a short temper when it comes to Gabriella for some reason. She propped her feet up on the dash board and gazed out the passenger window. Scarlett had to admit she loved the Miami scene.

"Ri, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?" Gabriella frowned as she leaned up towards the front seat, confining in the Asian woman.

"Hey! Yuri and I have known each other longer. She's on my side!" Devondre retorted.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"It's not like I couldn't hear you. I'm sitting right here!"

"You guys were so happy and giggly at dinner last night. What happened? You two are so bipolar with each other.." Scarlett whined.

"Well, if she'd stop complaining about everything.." Devondre murmured.

"That was my first complaint today! If you're annoyed with me so much, why did you ask me to move in?"

"Because.. I just told you like two minutes ago why!"

"Okay, stop!" Scarlett warned. "We have more important things to talk about than this. Could you please just stop?"

"Yeah, Shadows.."

"Alex!"

\\

Scarlett showed Gabriella around the penthouse while Devondre got dinner ready. Scarlett showed all the places where all their equipment was hidden and all the codes she needed to retrieve them. Gabriella took the bedroom furthest away from Devondre's room, but she had her own balcony.

Even though they agreed to continue with their research after dinner, Scarlett just couldn't wait.

The sounds of spoons and forks hitting the plates were the only sounds except for Scarlett turning pages. Devondre looked over at Gabriella who gave him the same look. He nodded and Gabriella turned her attention to Scarlett.

"Don't think about it, Shadows," Scarlett mumbled. "You don't wanna know what will happen if you try to compel me."

Gabriella put her spoon down and sighed with frustration. "I'm never going to get away with anything around you, am I?"

"Nope. And you also might wanna hold back on some of the compelling until we figure out how and why people are clinging to you after you compel them."

"Hasn't worked on Orton yet," Devondre teased.

"As long as I don't compel them too often, every thing will be fine," Gabriella explained. "And as long as it's not anything for me."

"Yuri, seriously. Eat. Relax. We'll get to the papers later. We have two whole days."

"I know, but there are just so many questions I have right now! Like.. how and why does Stephanie know? Does that mean Hunter knows too? Why did she look into a new writer? Is it Talan? What is preventing me and Shadows to use our abilities on the executives of the WWE?"

"Breathe, baby girl.." Devondre cooed, trying to calm her down. "Can you at least eat something?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm getting my laptop."

Scarlett excused herself from the table to retrieve her laptop from her bedroom.

"Laptop?" Gabriella asked.

"She's gonna call General Gebhardt," Devondre sighed. "This is gonna be a long ass night."

Devondre started to clear the table as Gabriella just sat there, picking at the rest of her dinner. She never thought working for Universal Elite would be this stressful and complicated. There's just so much about the Evil Force, supernatural abilities and everything else.

"Hey. How'd you get the nickname 'Shadows,' anyhow," Devondre asked from the kitchen.

"It's it obvious? She moves super fast, only leaving her shadow behind," Scarlett smiled, joining Gabriella back on the dining table.

"Sure, let's go with that," Gabriella laughed.

Scarlett pulled her laptop up and General Gebhardt appeared on the screen. "Good evening, Agents. I see you've made it back to Miami in one piece."

"Barely," Devondre muttered.

"I'm sorry, General, but we have so many unanswered questions right now," Scarlett cut in.

"Well, I do have some answers."

"How exactly does Stephanie McMahon know about our position in the company?" Scarlett asked bluntly.

"She walked into a meeting between Vince and myself. We explained everything to her and she promised to keep the information to herself."

"Does any other personnel in the WWE know?" came Devondre.

"No. Only Vince and Stephanie."

"How come RiRi and I can't use our abilities on any of the executives?" questioned Gabriella.

"Didn't I ask you _not_ to use your on any of the WWE executives?" General Gebhardt asked back with an annoyed expression.

"Oh.. right.." Gabriella confirmed, ducking down in her seat.

"They're using something, aren't they?" Devondre asked.

"Yes. They are. There is a herb found in Laos that can repel mental abilities. I told Vince that it wasn't necessary, but they might be using it."

"They?" came Scarlett.

"Vince and Stephanie."

"Then how come Agent Alaniz and I can't use our abilities on other executives?"

"Agent Ichijo, I just told you not to use your abilities-"

"With all due respect, sir. We don't know who we can and can't trust. I think at least I should be able to use my ability to find out if they're hiding anything. For instance, why Stephanie hired a new writer out of the blue and why we can't find anything on him."

"I know Agent Ichijo. I'll talk to them. For now, keep an eye on the innocent."

"General," said Devondre. "I don't think they're after Trish. Most of the signs are aiming towards Cena or Orton."

"Even so. Keep your eyes and ears on everything. Look through what you can tonight and report back tomorrow morning."

General Gebhardt signed off and Scarlett closed her laptop.

"Not exactly the answers we were looking for.." Devondre groaned, slumping down next to Gabriella again. "I think that herb is what Talan used when he was with you at your village," he said to Scarlett.

"Do you think it's him?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"I don't know.." Scarlett whispered.

"Do you think Randy is using it too?"

"That wouldn't make sense," answered Devondre. "You can compel him. Scarlett just can't read his mind."

"Well, what does that mean?" Both Devondre and Gabriella turned towards Scarlett and she just ran her fingers over the logo on her laptop. "Ri?"

"It means this mission is going to be a whole lot more difficult for me."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty - Scars

Today was a special day. Not only for the WWE Superstars and staff, but for 250 lucky Make A Wish kids. The company had booked the entire Disney World theme park just for the children to have a day with their favorite Superstars and Divas. A few of the kids also get to go to the HouseShow later tonight and be part of the show as guest ring announcer, time keeper, and get to run around backstage with the wrestlers. Of course, most of the kids couldn't go on the rides, but there were so much more they could do around the park. Each wrestler was pair off with another wrestler along with a few staff members to hang out with a group of ten to twelve Make A Wish kids. Scarlett and Devondre were paired up together and they were sure going to show their group of kids a great time.

Their group spent the morning and mid afternoon meeting the kids favorite Disney characters, watched a spectacular 3D show and went through a few rides. Now, it was time for a lunch break. And by lunch for Scarlett, it meant Devondre getting her all the Mickey Mouse Ice Cream Sandwiches she wanted.

The kids sat around the open grass area, talking and laughing as they ate their lunch. Scarlett and Devondre sat down nearby under a shady tree, enjoying their rest.

"Nom, nom, nom. I love ice cream sammys," Scarlett smiled, downing her fifth treat.

"You do remember you have a tag team match tonight, right?"

"I don't care eh eh eh eh," Scarlett sang, motioning some of 2NE1's dance moves. "NOM NOM NOM."

Devondre looked at her with amusement before replying, "I'll make sure our next mission, you'll be a Kpop idol."

"Jpop," Scarlett corrected, munching back on her ice cream sandwich.

"Right.." Devondre stood himself up and called out to the kids, "You guys ready to tackle a few more rides?"

"YEAH!" they all cheered with happiness.

"Devondre.. we all just had lunch. Do you think rides would be good idea?" Scarlett asked.

"We'll be fine. Right, guys?"

"YEAH!"

Devondre rounded up all the kids and their group made their way across the park towards the rides.

Scarlett looked up at the roller coaster and she could feel the sandwiches coming back up. "Um.. how about you guys go and I'll stay here with the kids who can't go on?"

"You sure?"

Scarlett nodded happily and joined the other kids that gathered around the balloon stand. She got a child a balloon each and a pair of mouse ears for herself.

"Scarlett!" She glanced over to see Randy and Matt's group walking towards her. She politely waved and turned her attention back to her group. "Why aren't you up there with Dre?" he asks as he joined Scarlett and her group.

"I might have had one too many ice cream sandwiches.." Scarlett blushed, trying to hold her indulgence secret.

"Oh, I was gonna offer to buy you one. Never mind," Matt smiled, before taking his group around to get them a few balloons as well.

Randy stepped a bit closer towards Scarlett and flicked her mouse ear. "Cute."

"Thank you. I was thinking about wearing them in the tag team match against you and Torrie tonight."

"You should get a pair for John so you two could match," he teased. Scarlett laughed, shaking her head as she tried to imagine John Cena in Mickey Mouse ears while wrestling Randy. Now that would be a sight. Randy looked around the balloon cart before settling his eyes back down at Scarlett who helped Matt pass out balloons to the rest of the children. "Um, I wanted to thank you again for the cufflinks."

Scarlett beamed up at him and patted his arm. "It was nothing. Really. But I'm glad you like them."

Randy felt a bit awkward, not really sure what to do or what to say next. He was so happy to see her when his group spotted her from cross the way. When he suggested to Matt that they should go say hi, he was all hyped up and thrilled to be by her side. Now, he felt like an insecure preteen boy. Scarlett took notice of his random shifting and giggled a bit. Matt, who was peering behind the bundle of balloons, chuckle a little too loudly which got Randy out of his over thinking.

"SCAAARLETTT!" came Devondre. He waved her over, pointing in the direction of the afternoon parade that was about to start.

She nodded and quickly turned back to Randy. "We're gonna head over towards the parade to find a good place to watch. We'll see you guys later!"

Before Randy could say anything else, Scarlett skipped off with her group of kids and joining Devondre. Randy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as a few of the kids "ooo" and "awed" at him, saying that he had a crush on Scarlett.

"Smooth.." Matt teased, bumping into Randy a bit.

"What?"

"You are helpless.. Where's your girlfriend?"

"I.. she.." Randy stumbled over his words before clearing his throat and turning away.

"That's what I thought."

\\

The HouseShow that night went without a glitch. The kids had a blast following their favorite Superstars for the night and enjoyed being part of the show.

Scarlett, Devondre and Gabriella were the last few still at the arena as it was about to close.

"Scarlett, can I take the bike back to the penthouse? Please?" Gabriella begged as the three of them walked through the deserted parking lot.

"Don't do it, Yuri," Devondre warned. "She didn't pass her motorcycle test last week."

"What? You told me you passed!"

"I was off by like two points," Gabriella confessed.

"I've been letting you drive around without a motorcycles license?"

"You let her drive?" Devondre asked with an angry expression.

"She told me she passed!" Scarlett retorted.

"You didn't ask to see her license?" Devondre shouted back.

"The penthouse is only two miles away," Gabriella chimed in. "I'll be careful! And I was careful all those times you let me drive it."

"That was when I thought you were legal to drive it!"

"You're not driving the bike," Devondre warned.

"I'm a better driver than you!"

"You almost hit a dear with the car the other day!"

"That's because I forgot to turn on the headlights!"

"My point exactly!"

As Gabriella and Devondre continued to bicker at each other, Scarlett stood there, looking around waiting for them to calm down. Their yelling usually only lasted a few minutes before Devondre offers a hug in apology and Gabriella takes off running. Scarlett looks around to see some of the crew packing up and a few wrestlers heading back to their hotels. Scarlett was fixated on another motorcycle in the far end of the parking lot when something caught her attention. A man exited the building in a hooded sweatshirt, but in dark blue slacks. Scarlett couldn't remember seeing him in the building. The night wind blew his hood off and Scarlett's eyes widen at the sight.

"Talan!"

She couldn't fully make up his face in the shadows, but when he turned to her, he took off running. Scarlett ran after him before he jumped on the bike Scarlett was staring at earlier. She quickly got on her followed him down the busy streets. Devondre and Gabriella hurried and got into their car, following Scarlett's lead.

The man zoomed passed all the rushing cars in the street and Scarlett followed behind him. Devondre tried his best to keep on their tail, but they were going too fast and their were too many cars out on the rode with them.

As the man turn a sharp corner, Scarlett almost slide off as she tired to think of a better way to catch up to him. When she was to get close behind him, the man angled his body and pointed a gun at Scarlett's direction. She gasped at the sight and quickly hit the breaks as the man pulled the trigger on her. Scarlett skid off her bike and fell to the ground as her motorcycle slid across and collided with a news stand. Another fire was shot as Devondre pulled up next to Scarlett and quickly got out of the car.

The man on the bike raced off into the night and Scarlett sighed, watching him take off.

"YURI!" Devondre screamed in horror as he got out of the car.

Scarlett lie flat on the street and groaned. "I'm okay, Slick.." although the blood gushing out of her left leg could say otherwise. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," replied Devondre.

"No!" Gabriella yelled as she stepped out of the car, holding her right ear. "He blew out my ear drum."

"I told you I had to shot! He was getting away."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she walked over to Scarlett to check on her wounds. "Nothing looks broken. But you might get a nasty scar from the scraps."

"I don't care," Scarlett whispered, not moving from her spot.

Devondre sat down on the other side of Scarlett and brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you sure that was Talan?" Scarlett continued to stare up into the starry night and blinked a few times. "Yuri? You didn't hit your head, did you? You didn't put on a helmet." Devondre tried to check, but Scarlett slapped his hand away. Gabriella glanced at Devondre and he sighed.

"We should take her to the hospital," Gabriella cooed. "She could be in shock from the fall."

"C'mon, Yuri. Time to get into the car."

"It was him."


End file.
